Tokyo Teen Time
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Shinichi dkk mendapat tugas akhir dari sensei mereka untuk siaran di radio paling beken, Tokyo FM. Bagaimana keseruan acara siaran mereka? / Bad summary. Warning inside. DLDR. Rnr please?
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

"Tugas akhir kalian adalah menjadi penyiar radio."

"Tunggu. Penyiar radio, sensei?"

"Ya, penyiar radio. Kalian harus menjadi penyiar radio dalam kurun waktu yang belum bisa saya tentukan. Dan saya juga sudah membuat surat izin agar kalian bisa menyiar di Tokyo FM."

"TOKYO FM?!"

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tokyo FM itu kan beken sekali, sensei!"

"Nah, salah satu tugas kalian adalah menaikkan rating Tokyo FM. Jika kalian menurunkan ratingnya, maka kalian tahu sendiri konsekuensinya."

Glek.

"Saya tidak perlu membagi kelompok. Kalian kan berjumlah 12 orang. Dan silahkan atur sendiri bagaimana pembagian orangnya setiap minggu. Ada pertanyaan?"

"A-ano, Jodie-sensei. Apakah setiap hari kami akan siaran?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Sensei, jam berapa kami siaran dan apa yang akan kami siarkan?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Ran. Kalian akan siaran pukul 7-8 malam, hanya itu jadwal kosong di Tokyo FM karena siaran yang sebelumnya pada jam itu akan habis. Dan kalian bisa memulainya besok Senin. Jadi kalian mempunyai waktu selama sehari untuk menyusun program apa yang akan kalian buat. Buat program yang asyik didengar oleh anak muda dan seseru mungkin. Silahkan diskusikan nama program kalian."

Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, Heiji, Makoto, Sonoko, Aoko, Kaito, Shiho, Saguru, Shuichi dan Subaru segera sibuk berdiskusi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Aoko mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Aoko?"

"Nama program kami Tokyo Teen Time. Untuk isi acaranya, kami belum memikirkannya."

KRIINGG

"Baiklah. Nah, jam pelajaran kita sudah habis. Sampai bertemu di pertemuan selanjutnya."

Setelah Jodie keluar, para murid yang ditinggalkannya sibuk mendiskusikan tugas akhir mereka.

"Wah, keren sekali! Kita akan siaran di Tokyo FM! Woohooo! Tokyo FM, asik asik HAA!"

Kazuha menutup telinganya. "Bisakah jika kau tidak teriak, Heiji?"

"Maaf, Kazuho. Tapi aku benar-benar bersemangat sekali hari ini!"

"Sebaiknya kita susun program kita saja dulu, bagaimana?" usul Kaito.

"BENAR SEKALI!"

"Heiji!" Kazuha menjewer sekaligus memelintir telinga Heiji tanpa ampun. "Ampun, Kazuha!"

"Hei, aku sudah membuat programnya bersama Kaito," ujar Shinichi.

Shiho memutar kedua matanya. "Cepat sekali."

Semua berebutan ingin melihat, kecuali Shuichi, Shiho dan Subaru.

"Hei, jangan jambak rambutku!" teriak Kaito. Ternyata ada yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu untuk menjambak rambut Kaito dengan alasan entah apa.

"Lebih baik kau tulis saja di depan, Shinichi," usul Ran. Shinichi langsung berkeringat dingin mendengarnya. "Ah, aku lupa. Tulisanmu kan jelek, Shinichi. Sini, biar aku tulis," ucap Ran dengan nada yang sangat polos.

Jleb.

Hati Shinichi tertohok mendengarnya. Dengan pandangan sakit hati dia melirik Ran yang masih asyik menulis di papan tulis. Kaito, Heiji, Sonoko dan Saguru tertawa dengan sangat keras sampai terbatuk-batuk. Yang lain ada yang menatap iba dan ada juga yang menahan tawa dengan susah payah.

"Minna, sudah kutulis semuanya! Tapi aku masih agak tidak mengerti maksud program ini," kata Ran seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kaito mengangkat tangannya. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan. Jadi begini…"

.

.

Keesokan harinya pada jam setengah 7 malam, mereka sudah berkumpul di gedung Tokyo FM. Dan ternyata mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Wataru Takagi, seorang penyiar radio yang ditugaskan untuk mendampingi mereka.

"Kalian para siswa dari Teitan Broadcasting School, ya? Perkenalkan, saya Wataru Takagi. Panggil saja Takagi," ujar Takagi sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sonoko melihat Takagi dengan pandangan kagum. "Anda Wataru Takagi yang membawakan acara 'Love Is In The Air' bersama Sato Miwako, kan? Aku beruntung sekali bisa melihat Anda secara langsung. Anda dan Miwako-san benar-benar pasangan yang serasi."

Takagi tersentak dan tersenyum grogi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pipinya memerah. "Ah, sebetulnya aku dan Miwa tidak pacaran."

"Tapi suka, kan?" goda Sonoko.

Takagi semakin salah tingkah. "Sudahlah, mari kutunjukkan tempat kalian siaran!"

Takagi membawa mereka menuju ruang siaran sambil memperkenalkan ruangan-ruangan yang dilewati dan para _staff _yang kebetulan lewat. Saat Miwako lewat, Sonoko semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda Takagi dan Miwako.

Sesampainya di ruangan, Takagi mempersilahkan mereka untuk bersiap-siap memulai siaran. Jadwal penyiar hari ini adalah Shinichi dan Kaito. Mereka segera bersiap-siap dan mulai merilekskan pundak mereka yang tegang saking groginya.

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi pukul 7. Jika aku beri aba-aba, maka langsung saja kalian mengucapkan sapaan," perkataan Takagi dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari Shinichi dan Kaito.

Takagi mulai memberikan aba-aba. 1… 2… 3…

.

.

(Keterangan: K: Kaito. S: Shinichi.)

K dan S: "Selamat malam pendengar semuanya!"

K: "Perkenalkan, kami adalah penyiar baru. Panggil saya Kid dan rekan saya…"

S: "Detective Boy!"

K dan S: "Mohon bantuannya, minna!"

K: "Yosh, sebagai tanda perkenalan, kami akan memutarkan lagu Ajari Aku dari Adrian Martadinata! Ajari kami 'tuk bisa, menjadi yang kalian pintaa~"

S: "Kid, daripada para pendengar mendengarkan suaramu yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga, lebih baik kami putarkan saja sekarang lagunya Adrian Martadinata – Ajari Aku. Selamat mendengarkan!"

K: "Apa katamu!"

**_Ajari aku 'tuk bisa menjadi yang engkau cinta  
Agar ku bisa memiliki rasa yang luar biasa untukku dan untukmu  
Ku harap engkau mengerti akan semua yang ku pinta  
Karena kau cahaya hidupku, malamku 'tuk terangi jalan ku yang berliku_**

**_Hanya engkau yang bisa  
Hanya engkau yang tahu  
Hanya engkau yang mengerti, semua inginku_**

**_[ajari aku 'tuk bisa mencintaimu]  
[ajari aku 'tuk bisa mengerti kamu]_**

**_Mungkinkah semua akan terjadi pada diriku  
Hanya engkau yang tahu  
Ajari aku 'tuk bisa mencintaimu_**

K: "Tema kita setiap Senin adalah 'I LOVE MONDAY!' Ceritakan pengalaman kalian tentang hari Senin kalian yang paling berkesan ya. Selain itu, buat kalian yang mau request lagu atau sekedar salam-salam, bisa mention twitter kita di (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T atau (*)KaitoKid1412 . Atau bisa sms di nomor 08138xxxxxxx."

S: "Atau mention (*)Shinichi_Kudo juga boleh. Pokoknya harus pakai hashtag #TokyoTeenTime ! Oh iya, untuk yang mau mention kita tentang 'I LOVE MONDAY!', jangan lupa pakai hashtag #ILoveMonday. Atau tulis di Facebook kita, Tokyo Teen Time! Dan setiap akhir acara, kami akan mengangkat telepon dari dua orang yang beruntung!"

K: "Pokoknya tulis kapan hari Senin yang paling berkesan buat kalian, kalau perlu tulis tanggal, tahun, tempat, sedetail mungkin!"

S: "Yap bener banget. Tulis cuaca dan tanda tangan juga boleh."

K: "Emangnya diary!"

S: "Hahahaha!"

K: "Detective Boy, ternyata sudah ada request! _Dari Aoko di luar ruangan, mau request lagu Beauty and A Beat-nya Justin Bieber, biar rame aja diluar_."

S: "_Dari Yusaku yang sedang dijalan, anakku, mudah-mudahan siarannya lancar ya._ Hahaha terima kasih, Tou-san!"

K: "Ada juga dari Heiji yang lagi suntuk, _request cerita dari Detective Boy. Ceritain kejadian sewaktu di London dong! Yang sama Ran itu, loh._"

S: "Errr…."

K: "Detective Boy, ada apa ini… cerita dong! *smirk*"

S: "Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu! Lanjut! Dari Akasuna no Acan Cashmere di rumah. _Mau request lagu Rossa – Ku Menunggu. Aku menunggu kau putus dengan kekasihmu, *sensor*!_ Hayo, siapa itu? Masa nama gebetannya sensor sih? Hahaha!"

K: "Detective Boy memang kadang agak norak, minna. Aduh! Jangan dijambak dong rambutku yang kece badai ini! Kenapa sih orang-orang suka jambak rambutku, hiks…"

S: "Rasakan itu, Kid! Muahahaha!"

K: "Kejamnya! Baiklah, kita putarkan lagu Rossa – Ku Menunggu dan Justin Bieber – Beauty and A Beat. Stay tune di Tokyo FM!"

**_Ku menunggu  
Ku menunggu kau putus dengan kekasihmu  
Tak akan ku ganggu kau dengan kekasihmu  
Ku kan selalu disini untuk menunggumu_**

**_Cinta itu  
Ku berharap kau kelak kan cintai aku  
Saat kau telah tak bersama kekasihmu  
Ku lakukan semua agar kau cintaiku_**

**_[*] Haruskah ku bilang cinta  
Hati senang namun bimbang  
Ada cemburu juga rindu  
Ku tetap menunggu_**

**_[**] Haruskah ku bilang cinta  
Hati senang namun bimbang  
Dan kau sudah ada yang punya  
Ku tetap menunggu_**

**_Datang padaku  
Ku tahu kelak kau kan datang kepadaku  
Saat kau sadar betapa ku cintaimu  
Ku kan selalu setia untuk menunggumu_**

**_Nananananana  
Nananananana_**

**_Back to [*], [**]_**

**_Nananananana  
Nananananana_**

**_Haruskah ku bilang cinta  
Hati senang namun bimbang  
Ada cemburu juga rindu  
Dan aku tetap menunggu_**

_**Back to [**]**_

_**Ku tetap menunggu**_  
_**Ku tetap menunggu**_

_**.**_  
_**.**_

_**Yeah..**_  
_**Young Money..**_  
_**Nicki Minaj**_  
_**Justin..**_

_**Show you off**_  
_**Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)**_  
_**What you got**_  
_**A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)**_

_**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**_  
_**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**_  
_**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**_  
_**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**_

_**Cause all..**_  
_**I need, is a Beauty and a Beat**_  
_**Who can make my life complete**_  
_**It's all..**_  
_**Bout you, when the music makes you move**_  
_**Baby do it like you do**_  
_**Cause..**_

_**[Beat break]**_

_**Body rock,**_  
_**Girl, I can feel your body rock (aye,aye,aye)**_  
_**Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now (aye,aye,aye)**_

_**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**_  
_**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**_  
_**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**_  
_**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**_

_**Cause all..**_  
_**I need, is a Beauty and a Beat**_  
_**Who can make my life complete**_  
_**It's all..**_  
_**Bout you, when the music makes you move**_  
_**Baby do it like you do**_

_**[Nicki Minaj]**_  
_**Uh, Uh**_  
_**In time, ink lines, b-b*tches couldn't get on my incline**_  
_**World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign**_  
_**Justin.. Bieber, you know Imma hit 'em with the ether**_  
_**Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena**_  
_**Beauty, Beauty and the Beast**_  
_**Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest**_  
_**Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased**_  
_**Every time a beauty on the beats**_  
_**(Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock)**_  
_**(Yeah, Yeah, yeah, Let's go, Let's go!)**_

_**Cause all..**_  
_**I need, is a Beauty and a Beat**_  
_**Who can make my life complete**_  
_**It's all..**_  
_**Bout you, when the music makes you move**_  
_**Baby do it like you do**_  
_**Cause...**_

_**[Beat break]**_

S: "Kini saatnya kita baca tentang 'I LOVE MONDAY!'. Ada _(*)MouriRan: Senin paling berkesan aku itu tuh pas denger suaranya Detective Boy di radio 3._"

K: "Gyahahaha! Minna, muka Detective Boy merah banget wahahaha!"

S: "Ehm, terima kasih, Ran *blushing*"

K: "Cie cie, senangnya punya pacar. Lanjut! Ada (*)HakubaSaguru:_ Senin paling berkesan aku sewaktu aku dan Watson, elangku, tur berkeliling Jepang pada bulan Maret tahun lalu_."

S: "Sepertinya dia sangat mencintai elangnya *sweatdrop*"

K: "Di facebook kita ada Kudo Yukiko, _Senin yang paling berkesan adalah saat aku melihat Shinichi Kecil berkeliaran bersama Yusaku sekitar 14 tahun yang lalu, kyaaa!_"

S: "Ibu…"

K: "Hahahaha!"

S: "Kid dari tadi ketawa mulu, nanti giginya kering baru tahu rasa. _Ada Eisuke di kantor CIA, hari Seninku selalu diliputi kesialan. Tapi tidak apa! Aku malah senang, hahahahaha._"

K: "Dasar aneh. Omong-omong, kalau di CIA boleh facebook-an juga ya?"

S: "Entahlah. Mungkin dia curi-curi kesempatan."

K: "Mungkin. Nah, selanjutnya ada Araide Tomoaki, _saat aku melihat senyum orang lain yang aku obati_."

S: "Benar-benar lelaki yang baik hati. Para ibu di luar sana, Dokter Araide adalah calon menantu idaman kalian!"

K: "Hahaha! Ada Yamamura Misao di Gunma, _Senin paling mengesankan itu adalah saat aku berhasil merekam aksi Kogoro Tidur tanpa putus!_"

S: "Itu adalah beberapa komentar 'I LOVE MONDAY!'."

K: "Detective Boy, banyak yang nanya nih, kenapa kok nama tema kita setiap Senin itu 'I LOVE MONDAY!'?"

S: "Soalnya banyak yang ga suka sama hari Senin. Karena harus balik lagi ke sekolah, kantor, atau ketemu temen-temen yang ngeselin lagi setelah sehari ga ketemu, harus upacara, dan masih banyak lagi."

K: "Maka dari itu, kita berusaha membuat para pendengar untuk mencintai hari Senin. Hari Senin itu ga selalu ngeselin, kan? Buktinya aja banyak yang memori mengesankan selama hari Senin yang di share di twitter dan facebook kita."

S: "So, mulai sekarang hapus kata 'I HATE MONDAY!' di otak kita dan ganti jadi 'I LOVE MONDAY!'!"

K: "Yeah!"

S: "Mari kita baca request lagi! Ada Hera Akemi di rumah, _request lagu Junho & Wooyoung – Move On buat yang ga bisa move on._"

K: "_Dari Mouri Kogoro di Beika. Salam buat Ran yang ada disana. Bocah detektif, jangan macam-macam dengan anakku!_"

S: "Siap, Paman! Akan kujaga Ran dengan sepenuh hati dan cinta. Hahay!"

K: "Yee, pacaran pas on air, dasar. Oke, kita putar lagu request dari Hera Akemi. Ini dia Junho & Wooyoung – Move On."

**_naui gyeoteseo swideon sumgyeol nae gyeoteseo meomuldeon ongi niga tteonan geu jarie ajik geudaero itneunde  
jabhijil anha hansumman swigo isseo chameul su eoptneun geol ijeul su eoptneun geol neoui modeun geol  
amugeotdo mot bon cheokhaedo amugeotdo mot deureun cheok haedo  
da alge dwae neol alge dwae neon beoteonal su eoptneun hamjeongingeol_**

**_if you come back to me if you wanted me nareul wonhaetdeon geu sungancheoreom  
i eodum sogeseo chakgak sogeseo nal saranghaetdeon neol chatgo sipeo  
oh oh oh give me that one more oh oh oh geuddae geudaero  
oh oh oh come back to me oh oh oh neol chatgo sipeo_**

**_geomeun eodum soge bichuneun bulbit heundeullineun jindong nae momi neukkigo  
imi nan i mudae wie seoisseo neukkigo sipdamyeon follow me fo fo follow me now  
geochin sumgyeol wie heundeullineun bulbiche neo yeoksi nareul chatgo isseo  
cheoncheonhi gogael deureo neukkyeojineun geol areo hamseong soge nal oechineun geol_**

**_if you really want more if you get it one more neowa nae son matjabeul su itge  
jigeum isunganeun uri dul saineun naege matgyeo like fire baby  
jigeum geudaero gogae sugiji malgo gaseumeul pyeogo geureohke dagawajwo  
naege modeun geol matgyeo ige naui gyeoteuro nuneul gamgo let me get this time (take it to the bridge)_**

**_chameul su eopseul mankeum teojil geot gateun maeum naui moksorimaneuro neoreul jojonghae  
yeojeonhae geu neukkimeuro eotteoke it feel it so higher like fire now come into my heart  
if you really want more if you get it one more neowa nae son matjabeul su itge  
jigeum isunganeun uri dul saineun naege matgyeo like fire baby_**

**_jigeum geudaero gogae sugiji malgo gaseumeul pyeogo geureohke dagawajwo  
naege modeungeol matgyeo ijen naui gyeoteuro nuneul gamgo let me get this time_**

**_[ENGLISH TRANSLATION]_**

**_The rested breaths at my side, the heat that lay by my side, the place that you left is still right there,  
Just resting for an uncaught breath, things I can't stand, things I can't forget, everything about you  
Even if I pretend I didn't see anything, Even if I pretend I didnt hear anything  
I'll learn everything, I'll learn all about you, that you're a trap I can't escape_**

**_If you come back to me, If you wanted me, Just like that moment when you wanted me  
In this darkness, In this illusion, I want to find the you who loved me  
Oh oh oh give me that one more oh oh oh, Just like that time  
Oh oh oh come back to me oh oh oh, I want to find you_**

**_The light that shines in the black darkness, my body feels the shaking vibration  
If you want to feel what I already do standing on this stage, follow me fo fo follow me now  
You're certainly looking for me in the shaking lights above these passing breaths  
Slowly lift your head and know the feeling, in a roar cry out for me_**

**_If you really want more, If you get it one more, We can join hands  
Right now at this moment, leave our relationship to me, like fire baby  
Right now as it is, don't bow your head, straighten up and come to me like that  
I'll take care of everything, now to my side, close your eyes and let me get this time (Take it to the bridge)_**

**_To the point you can't stand it, a feeling like you'll explode, you're controlled only by my voice  
As ever, through this feeling, what to do, It feel it so higher like fire now come into my heart  
If you really want more, If you get it one more, We can join our hands  
Right now at this moment, leave our relationship to me like fire baby_**

**_Right now as it is, don't bow your head, straighten up and come to me like that  
I'll take care of everything, now to my side, close your eyes and let me get this time_**

K: "Balik lagi di Tokyo Teen Time! Wah, ga berasa waktunya udah mau habis."

S: "Padahal kita masih mau cuap-cuap bareng kalian, minna."

K: "Tapi gapapa, kita masih bisa ketemu lagi di lain waktu!"

S: "Bener! Dan daripada waktunya makin mepet, lebih baik kita buka sesi Telephone Ringing! Telpon ke nomer 08138xxxxxxx. Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" kalian harus jawab, "This is our time!". Oke?"

K: "Oke! Sudah ada penelepon pertama! Tokyo Teen Time?"

Y: "This is our time!"

S: "Yeah! Siapa disana?"

Y: "Marry."

S: "Marry who?"

Y: "Marry me?"

S: "Hahaha! Bisa bisa.."

Y: "Hehehe, ini Yumi di rumah Naeko! Mau salam-salam!"

K: "Boleh banget!"

Y: "Mau kirim salam ke Naeko di sebelahku yang sedang dilanda cinta dan satu lagi salam buat Chiba, peka sedikit dong! Oh iya, katanya Naeko mau request lagu David Choi – By My Side buat seseorang yang tidak peka. Hahahahaha!"

Tut tut tut tut

K: "Penelepon selanjutnya! Tokyo Teen Time?"

A: "This is our time!"

K: "Siapa dimana?"

A: "Azusa di Poirot Coffee!"

K: "Mau request lagu apa?"

A: "Request lagu Diamond – Rihanna. Makasih ya!"

K: "Sama-sama! Ya itu tadi dua penelepon yang beruntung. Sepertinya jam kita sudah habis, Detective Boy."

S: "Aaah sayang sekali! Baiklah, kita sudahi acara kita malam ini."

K: "Terus dengarkan Tokyo Teen Time setiap hari jam 19.00-20.00. Oh iya, besok akan ada sesi COT, Curhat On Telephone! Buat kalian yang mau curhat, bisa disiapkan dulu curhatannya hari ini!"

S dan K: "Sampai jumpa, minna! Stay away from drugs and don't smoke!"

S: "Ini dia lagu penutup yang direquest oleh Naeko dan Azusa, David Choi – By My Side dan Diamond – Rihanna. Sampai jumpa, minna! Stay away from drugs and don't smoke!"

K: "See you later, maybe next time we can meet under the moonlight."

S: "Halah!"

K: "Sirik aja sih!"

**_I'm just listening to the clock go ticking  
I am waiting as the time goes by  
I think of you with every breath I take  
I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine  
You're all I see in everything_**

**_I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna kiss you  
I just wanna love you all my life  
I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it  
I want you here forever right here by my side_**

**_All the fears you feel inside  
And all the tears you've cried  
They're ending right here  
I'll heal your hardened soul  
I'll keep you oh so close  
Don't worry; I'll never let you go_**

**_You're all I need  
You're everything_**

**_I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna kiss you  
I just wanna love you all my life  
I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it  
I want you here forever right here by my side_**

**_No one else would ever do  
I've got a stubborn heart for you  
Call me crazy but it's true  
I love you_**

**_I didn't think that it would be you who made it clear to me  
You're all I need_**

_**I just wanna hold you**_  
_**I just wanna kiss you**_  
_**I just wanna love you all my life**_  
_**I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it**_  
_**I want you here forever right here by my side**_

_** .**_  
_**.**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Find light in the beautiful sea**_  
_**I choose to be happy**_  
_**You and I, you and I**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**You're a shooting star I see**_  
_**A vision of ecstasy**_  
_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**I knew that we'd become one right away**_  
_**Oh, right away**_  
_**At first sight I left the energy of sun rays**_  
_**I saw the life inside your eyes**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shining bright like a diamond**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shining bright like a diamond**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Palms rise to the universe**_  
_**As we moonshine and molly**_  
_**Feel the warmth, we'll never die**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**You're a shooting star I see**_  
_**A vision of ecstasy**_  
_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_  
_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**_  
_**I saw the life inside your eyes**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shining bright like a diamond**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shining bright like a diamond**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_  
_**Eye to eye, so alive**_  
_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_  
_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

* * *

Haloo, jumpa lagi dengan Acan disini *dilempar*

Fic ini adalah fic kolaborasi dengan Hera Akemi, teman satu sekolah saya. Berhubung kami suka dengan Detective Conan, jadi kami membuat fic ini :D

Dan fic ini murni ide saya. Jadi, kalau kalian mungkin menemukan fic ini mirip dengan fic yang lain, itu hanya kebetulan semata ^^

Dan ada yang mau ngerequest lagu atau mau curhatannya masuk di COT? Silahkan tulis di kotak review atau PM ;) Dan mudah-mudahan saya bisa memberi saran sebaik mungkin untuk yang mau curhat :D

Saya akan usahakan untuk update setiap hari, berhubung di dalam fic ini Shinichi dkk siaran setiap hari dan juga karena ini libur lebaran, jadi saya punya banyak waktu senggang :p

Papay minna, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: R: Ran. S: Sonoko.)

**_Right from the start you were a thief  
You stole my heart and I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_**

**_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_**

**_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)_**

**_Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')_**

**_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_**

**_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**_I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**_Our tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough_**

**_You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean_**

**_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**_Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

S dan R: "Haloo! Selamat malam semuanya!"

S: "Balik lagi bersama kita di acara…"

R dan S: "Tokyo Teen Time!"

R: "Kalian bisa panggil aku Miss Mou."

S: "Dan aku Double S!"

R: "Tadi adalah lagu Pink feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason yang direquest oleh HaniTan97 untuk seseorang."

S: "Dan buat yang lain yang mau lagunya diputar, bisa mention di (*)TokyoTeenTime pakai hashtag #TokyoTeenTime atau bisa tulis di Facebook kita, Tokyo Teen Time. Mention ke (*)SonokoSuzuki atau (*)MouriRan juga boleh."

R: "Atau sms ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx. Seperti kata Detective Boy kemaren, nanti di akhir acara akan ada sesi COT, Curhat On Telephone!"

S: "Ooh, cuma Detective Boy nih? Kid yang kemaren ikut siaran ngga disebut? "

R: "Apa sih. *blushing*"

S: "Minna, Detective Boy itu adalah suami Miss Mou! Jadi jangan coba dekat-dekat dengan Detective Boy kalau ngga mau muka kalian kena tendangan karatenya Miss Mou!"

R: "Dia bukan suamiku!"

S: "Hahaha! Lanjut! Tema kita hari ini adalah, 'Boys, Cewek Itu Ga Susah Dimengerti, Kok.'."

R: "Yup! Kenapa ya, banyak yang bilang kalau cewek kayak kita susah dimengerti?"

S: "Buat kamu yang mau ngeshare kalau cara gampang mengerti cewek, bisa mention atau tulis di facebook kita. Miss Mou, coba deh kasih contoh-contoh keluhan cowok tentang cewek."

R: "Contohnya, cewek-cewek itu tuh ga bisa dimengerti apa maunya, tiba-tiba marah mendadak, perkataan sama sikap itu ngga sinkron. Pokoknya drama deh!"

S: "Yap. Buat para cowok, kalian harus denger ini!"

R: "Wajib! Mau yang lagi jomblo ataupun yang udah punya pacar."

S: "Contohnya Miss Mou."

R: "Haah, whatever. "

S: "Dan nanti kita juga mau share tips yang paling gampang banget buat mengerti cewek!"

R: "Dan kita bakal share tipsnya setelah yang satu ini! Jadi, jangan ganti siaran dulu, minna!"

S: "Kita putar dulu lagu Ada Band – Karena Wanita Ingin Di Mengerti."

**_Lekuk indah hadirkan pesona  
Kemuliaan bagi yang memandang  
Setiamu simbol keanggunan khas perawan yang kau miliki_**

**_Akulah pengagum ragamu  
Tak ingin kumenyakitimu  
Lindungi dari sengat dunia yang mengancam nodai sucinya lahirmu_**

**_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti  
Lewat tutur lembut dan laku agung  
Karena wanita ingin dimengerti  
Manjakan dia dengan kasih sayang_**

**_Ingin kuajak engkau menari  
Bermandi hangat cahaya bulan  
Sebagai tanda kebahagiaan  
Bagi semesta cinta kita_**

**_Karena wanita ingin dimengerti  
Lewat tutur lembut dan laku agung  
Karena wanita ingin dimengerti  
Manjakan dia dengan kasih sayang_**

**_Bintang terang itulah dirimu  
Janganlah redup dan mati  
Aku dibelakangmu memeluk dan menjagamu_**

S: "Yeey, balik lagi sama Double S dan Miss Mou! Kita baca dulu sms, mention dan status yang sudah ditulis di akun kita."

R: "_Dari Naeko, cukup peka aja sama sinyal yang kami kasih._"

S: "Ada Sera Masumi di rumah_, gampang kok, P-E-K-A. Peka!_"

R: "Ada juga dari Chianti di markas, _cukup ngerti kondisi kami gimana. Ga bisa ngerti? Tembak aja kepalanya!_"

S: "Err, ekstrim sekali ya. Para pendengar, jangan tiru adegan ini dimana saja!"

R: "Ehm, baiklah. Sepertinya itu cukup. Naah, itu tadi beberapa contoh cara mengerti cewek. Mungkin yang terakhir agak…"

S: "Hahahaha, jangan dipikirkan!"

R: "Jadi gini, pada dasarnya cewek dan cowok itu susah dimengerti. Kenapa? Karena kita ini beda. Tapi… kalian pengen semua cowok atau cewek ngertiin kalian? Guys, ini bukan dunia film yang segala sesuatunya happy ending!"

S: "Miss Mou, jadi apa sih yang bikin cewek susah dimengerti?"

R: "Ada tiga hal: takut, malu dan sungkan. Bisa dibilang campuran dari ketiganya. Takut ngerepotin, takut melihat reaksi cowoknya, malu ngomongnya dan sungkan ganggu cowoknya. Dan… taraa! Cowok ga ngerti maksud cewek itu tuh apa. Dan para cowok akan menyewa cenayang demi ngerti maksud kita."

S: "Girls, cowok itu ga seperti para cowok-cowok di drama korea yang so sweet dan bisa mengerti maksud kita apa, dear. Cowok ga bakal langsung ngerti dengan kode yang kita kasih ke mereka."

R: "Dan jangan membesar-besarkan masalah yang sepele. Dan jangan drama! Kayak ngomong, "KAMU GA PERNAH NGERTI PERASAAN AKU!" atau "TURUNIN AKU DISINI SEKARANG!". Giliran disuruh turun sama cowoknya malah bilang, "KAMU JAHAT! KAMU GA PERNAH NGERTIIN AKU!". Hell no."

S: "Miss Mou, kenapa sih cewek itu selalu 'lain di otak lain di mulut'? Misalnya pas ditanya, "Kamu kenapa?" ceweknya dengan mulut bebek dan jidat berkerut-kerut ngomong, "gapapa."."

R: "Karena cewek itu paling susah buat ngomong masalah yang mengganggunya. Dia takut terlihat terlalu meledak-ledak di depan cowoknya. Daripada mempermalukan diri sendiri, lebih baik dipendam. Dan itu yang membuat para cowok untuk mencari dimana letak kesalahannya."

S: "Dan kita bakal share tips buat para cowok. Pertama, kalau dia sedang badmood, coba beri doi bunga, es krim, coklat, atau apapun kesukaan dia. Apalagi kalau ngasihnya dengan cara romantis, dijamin si dia gabakal nolak pemberian kamu dan tersenyum."

R: "Atau, bisa juga coba bikin dia mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya sama kamu. Tapi jangan dipaksa."

S: "Selanjutnya, kamu bisa sms dia di pagi dan malam hari. Cukup bilang, "good morning :)," dan pasti hari-hari dia akan langsung indah."

R: "Terus, jangan ikut naik darah! Emosi kalau dibalas emosi pasti gabakal selesai."

S: "Kelima, kalau dia marah-marah gajelas, langsung aja minta maaf. Yah walaupun kalian tidak tahu letak kesalahan kalian."

R: "Keenam, mungkin ini yang paling susah. Peka!"

S: "Dan yang terakhir, jangan protes kalau ceweknya dandannya lama. Kalau dia cantik kan kalian juga bangga bisa jalan sama dia."

R: "Nah ini!"

S: "Dan buat para cewek, ayo terbuka! Jangan cuma maunya dimengerti tapi gamau ngerti."

R: "Double S, tenggorokanku langsung kering loh, hahahaha."

S: "Sama, kita seperti dokter cinta ya, Miss Mou."

R: "Iya. Double S, mari kita baca request lagu yang sudah masuk di twitter, facebook dan sms kita!"

S: "Oke! Ada Miwako di rumah, _mau request lagu Single Ladies – Beyonce dong._"

R: "_Dari Kaito, request lagu Nothin' On You – B.o.B feat. Bruno Mars buat cewek yang spesial dihatiku._ Waaah siapa itu?"

S: "Ciee Kaito… Oh, dan ada juga dari Makoto, _request lagu Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars untuk Double S._ Kyaaa! Terima kasih, Makoto!"

R: "Cie Double S… _Dari Kazuha, puterin lagu Kiss Me – Sixpence None The Richer ya! Buat seseorang yang aku suka. Hehehe_."

S: "Baiklah, ini dia Single Ladies – Beyonce dan Kiss Me – Sixpence None The Richer! Selamat mendengarkan!"

**_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_**

**_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
'Cause another brother noticed me_**

**_I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_**

**_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_**

**_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think_**

**_I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_**

**_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_**

**_Here's a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone_**

**_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_**

**_Now put your hands up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_**

**_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_**

**_.  
._**

**_Kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly , beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_**

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silvermoon's sparkling,  
So kiss me_**

**_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me , upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring , bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_**

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silvermoon's sparkling,  
So kiss me_**

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silvermoon's sparkling,  
So kiss me_**

**_So kiss me  
So kiss me_**

R: "Balik lagi sama kita di…"

R dan S: "Tokyo Teen Time!"

S: "Dan saatnya kita mengadakan sesi COT..."

S dan R: "Curhat On Telephone!"

R: "Buat yang ingin curhat bisa telepon di nomor 08138xxxxxxx. Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" kalian harus jawab, "This is our time!"

S: "Sudah ada penelepon pertama! Tokyo Teen Time?"

M: "This is our time!"

R: "Siapa dimana?"

M: "Mrs. Chance di Jakarta."

S: "Silahkan, mau curhat apa?"

M: "Aku bete banget dari kemaren! Kan mbak lagi pulang kampung, dan otomatis aku yang disuruh sama mama. Kebetulan aku lagi sakit juga. Disuruh bikin jus, masak, ngepel, ngurusin adek-adek yang nakalnya nauzubillah dan lainnya. Sumpah capek. Mana pr banyak banget lagi. Yaudah deh, sekian dulu aja. Makasih Double S dan Miss Mou yang udah dengerin curhatanku."

R: "Sama-sama Mrs. Chance! Wah, sabar saja dulu sampai si mbak pulang. Hitung-hitung cari pengalaman untuk berumahtangga kelak. Hehehe."

S: "Dan juga nambah pahala kan, bantuin mama dirumah!"

R: "Dan baiklah, kita tunggu penelepon selanjutnya!"

10 detik kemudian...

S: "Tidak ada? Baiklah. Kebetulan juga acara kita malam ini sudah habis! Sayang sekali."

R: "Tapi kami besok akan terus setia menemani kalian setiap jam 7-8 malam hanya di Tokyo FM. Dan untuk lagu penutup mari kita putar lagu Nothin' On You – B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars dan Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars."

R dan S: "Sampai jumpa besok dan selamat malam!"

**_Chorus  
Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
Because they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_**

**_I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
On a carousel, so around I spun  
With no direction, just trying to get some  
Trying to chase skirts, living in the summer sun  
And so I lost more than I had ever won  
And honestly, I ended up with none_**

**_It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"  
And I don't want to sound redundant  
But I was wondering, if there was something that you want to know  
But never mind that, we should let it go  
Because we don't want to be a TV episode  
And all the bad thoughts just let them go, go, go, go, go_**

**_Back to Chorus_**

**_Hands down, there will never be another one (Nope)  
I've been around, and I've never seen another one (Never)  
Because your style, I ain't really got nothing on (Nothing)  
And you wild when you ain't got nothing on? (Ha-ha)  
Baby you the whole package  
Plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop, now think about it_**

**_I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
Even way out there in Tokyo  
Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans  
But you always steal the show  
And just like that, girl you got me froze  
Like a Nintendo 64  
If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know_**

**_Back to Chorus_**

**_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me want to sing  
Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train  
No other girls on my brain, and you're the one to blame_**

**_Back to Chorus_**

**_Yeah  
And that's just how we do it  
B.o.B and Bruno Mars_**

**_.  
._**

**_Oh her eyes her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_**

**_Yeah I know I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I'll say_**

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_Yeah her lips her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_**

**_Oh you know you know you know  
I never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_**

**_So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay, you know I'll say_**

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah_**

* * *

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 \m/ dan saatnya kita balas review untuk yang tidak login :D

HaniTan97: Sudah kuputar lagunya, di paling awal lagi :D

ShinRanXNaruHina: lirik lagunya itu melambangkan (?) kalau lagunya sedang diputar XD kalau di skip aja agak kurang enak ._. ShinRan pasti ada! Tinggal tunggu kapan mereka siaran bareng XD chapter ini ada ShinRan ada tapi cuma nyelip (?) doang hehehe *author dilempar batu*

Sebetulnya saya lupa untuk mempublish cerita ini sore-sore karena itu adalah jadwal saya untuk bermalas-malasan membaca komik atau bermain twitter *digeplak* dan saya baru ngeh kalau fic ini belum dipublish adalah habis saya solat isya. Mungkin saya diberi hidayah (?) oleh Allah untuk mempublish fic ini

Sekian dulu bacotan saya dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview X) Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: K: Kazuha. A: Aoko.)

**_I Love You Miss Mystery hate no nai rabirinsu  
Kono ai wo dakishimete ima nazo wo tokiakashite_**

**_Kimi wa misuteriasu gaaru jueru no you ni kagayaite  
Matenrou no akari sae kimi no mae wo kasunde  
Sono nureta hitomi wa nani wo utsushidashite iru no  
Nazomeita shisen no saki boku wo sotto mitsumeteru_**

**_Meikyuu iri no koi nankoufuraku shinjitsu wa hitotsu dake  
Kotae wa kimi no naka ni_**

**_I Love You Miss Mystery hate no nai rabirinsu  
Kono ai wo dakishimete ima nazo wo tokiakashite  
I Miss You Miss Mystery kimi no subete wo shiritai  
Kanarazu abaite miseru gisourareta aribai wo kowashite_**

**_Kinou wa hana no you ni yasashiku hohoemi kakete  
Kyou wa naze koori no you ni tsumetasugiru kuchibiru_**

**_Mujaki ni warai odoru kimi sherii wo kuchi ni suru tabi  
Youen & hyouhen otona no onna ni kawatteku (Try to catch me)_**

**_Owari no nai meiro onisan kochira  
Ashioto no naru hou he oikakete  
Sono te tsukande mo surinukete yuku  
Mata kimi no wana ni torawareru_**

**_Kimi ni aitakute kimi dake wo motometeru  
Itsu no hi ka tadoritsuku deguchi ni tsuzuku tobira he_**

**_I Love You Miss Mystery hate no nai rabirinsu  
Kono ai wo dakishimete ima nazo wo tokiakashite  
I Miss You Miss Mystery kimi no subete wo shiritai  
Kanarazu abaite miseru gisourareta aribai wo torikku wo_**

**_Subete tokiakashite_**

K dan A: "Selamat malam, minna! Jumpa lagi di Tokyo Teen Time!"

K: "Saya Kazuosa dan rekan saya…"

A: "Miss A!"

K: "Tema kita setiap hari Rabu adalah 'Let's Love Earth'."

A: "Tadi kita sudah putar lagu Miss Mystery – Breakerz spesial request dari kashinya keiko! Sudah kita putar ya!"

K: "Oh iya, kalian bisa mention, sms atau tulis status soal apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk melestarikan bumi di (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T , 08138xxxxxxx atau di facebook kita, Tokyo Teen Time!"

A: "Kalian juga bisa request lagu atau salam-salam!"

K: "Oh iya, kalian juga bisa mention ke twitter kita, (*)ToyamaKazuha atau (*)Aokoaoko."

A: "Kazuosa, sebaiknya kita baca dulu request dan salam-salam yang sudah masuk."

K: "Benar juga. _Ada Eri Kisaki di kantor, mau salam buat anakku, Ran, dan juga salam untuk Conan Edogawa di Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri. Terima kasih._"

A: "Untuk suaminya tidak ada salam, bibi Eri?"

K: "Kau lupa ya, Miss A? Bibi Eri kan… Ah nanti saja ketika kita sudah selesai siaran!"

A: "Selanjutnya, _dari Anokata di suatu tempat. Salam untuk para anak buahku saja._"

K: "Singkat sekali. *sweatdrop*"

A: "_Dari Rena Mizunashi di rumah, request lagu Domino – Jessie J. Terima kasih sebelumnya._"

K: "_Ada Yoko Okino di apartemen, request lagu I Will Fly – Ten 2 Five. Tolong putar ya, soalnya mau sekalian latihan untuk pentas besok._"

A: "_Dari Sonoko, putar lagu Treasure – Bruno Mars ya!_"

K: "Baiklah, sebelum membahas tema kita malam ini, kita putar dulu lagu request dari Yoko dan Sonoko, I Will Fly – Ten 2 Five dan Treasure – Bruno Mars. Ini dia!"

**_You know all the things I've said  
You know all the things that we have done  
And things I gave to you  
There's a chance for me to say  
How precious you are in my life  
And you know that it's true_**

**_To be with you is all that I need  
'Cause with you  
My life seems brighter and these are all the things  
I wanna say_**

**_I will fly into your arms  
And be with you  
Till the end of time  
Why are you so far away  
You know it's very hard for me  
To get myself close to you_**

**_You're the reason why I stay  
You're the one who cannot believe  
Our love will never end  
Is it only in my dream?  
You're the one who cannot see this  
How could you be so blind?_**

**_To be with you is all that I need  
'Cause with you  
My life seems brighter and these are all the things  
I wanna say_**

**_I will fly into your arms  
And be with you  
Till the end of time  
Why are you so far away  
You know it's very hard for me  
To get myself close to you_**

**_I wanna get  
I wanna get  
I wanna get myself close to you_**

**_I will fly into your arms  
And be with you  
Till the end of time  
Why are you so far away  
You know it's very hard for me  
To get myself close to you_**

**_I wanna get  
I wanna get  
I wanna get myself close to you  
I wanna get myself close to you_**

**_.  
._**

**_Baby squirrel, you's a sexy motherf*cker_**

**_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby  
I gotta tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_**

**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you  
(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

**_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never look so blue  
You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_**

**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you  
(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

**_You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you could make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you  
(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

K: "Haloo! Sesuai kata kita tadi, kita bakal bahas tentang apa saja usaha yang dapat dilakukan untuk melestarikan bumi kita yang sudah tua ini."

A: "Kita lihat apa saja yang sudah dilakukan para pendengar kita untuk melestarikan bumi."

K: "_Dari Shuichi, mematikan listrik yang tidak diperlukan dan menanam pohon di lapangan dekat rumah._"

A: "Ada juga Shiho, _mematikan listrik dan air dan juga membuang sampah pada tempatnya._"

K: "_Dari Heiji, mematikan listrik, membuang sampah di tempat sampah dan menggunakan air seperlunya._"

A: "Itu tadi adalah contoh kecil untuk melestarikan bumi kita."

K: "Masih banyak kok yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencintai bumi kita."

A: "Misalnya?"

K: "Misalnya membuat pupuk organik dari tumpukan-tumpukan sampah dapur, mendaur ulang sampah non-organik sehingga bisa menjadi barang yang layak pakai, mengurangi pemakaian kantong plastik, menanam pohon atau tanaman di sekitar kita, dan lainnya."

A: "Kalian juga bisa mengadakan "Earth Hour" di rumah kalian kok! Cukup matikan lampu di rumah kalian selama sejam demi bumi kita. Tidak perlu beramai-ramai seperti yang dilakukan pada tanggal-tanggal tertentu dan jam tertentu."

K: "Bisa juga membuang sampah pada tempatnya, mematikan air dan listrik jika tidak diperlukan, atau menggunakan tas kain untuk mengganti kantong plastik."

A: "Tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang terlalu "wow" demi menunjukkan kecintaan kalian pada bumi. Ada beberapa barang yang bisa kalian pakai untuk memulai langkah kecil kalian."

K: "Wah, apa saja itu, Miss A?"

A: "Kalian bisa menggunakan email untuk mengirim tugas kelompok, membawa kotak makan dan botol minum untuk membungkus makanan, memakai tas kain, menanam tanaman kecil, mengganti detergen dengan cuka, memakai barang-barang eco-friendly. Jika kalian tidak punya tas kain, jangan khawatir. Kalian bisa menggunakan kantong plastic bekas yang ada di rumah! Simpel, kan?"

K: "Gampang sekali! Oh iya, kita mengangkat tema 'Let's Love Earth' setiap hari Rabu. Kenapa temanya harus itu, Kazuosa? Miss A? Karena bumi kita ini sudah tua, dia butuh perhatian kita dalam merawatnya. Tapi anehnya, disaat bumi ini sedang sakit, masih banyak manusia yang 'ngeyel'. Mereka tetap saja menebang hutan, melakukan hal yang bisa membuat polusi, dan lainnya. Kalau sudah terjadi bencana, mereka juga yang marah-marah. Huh!"

A: "Dampak buruknya ngga cuma terjadi pada manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan juga. Contohnya nih, ada yang membuang plastik sembarangan di pantai. Dan tibalah seekor penyu dan memakan plastik itu karena penyu malang itu mengira bahwa plastik tadi adalah ubur-ubur. Dan peneliti mengatakan bahwa lebih dari 400 ekor penyu mati karena menelan sampah-sampah yang telah dibuang ke laut itu. Sedih, ya?"

K: "Dan karena itulah kita harus merawat bumi kita dari langkah yang paling kecil dulu. Sederhana, tetapi berdampak sangat besar bagi kita, orang lain dan bumi."

A: "Hah, sudah panjang sekali kita membicarakan hal ini ya, Kazuosa? Dan tak terasa sebentar lagi acara kita sudah habis! Kyaa, cepat sekali!"

K: "Kalau begitu, minta saja pacarmu untuk menghentikan waktu sementara. *smirk*"

A: "Kid itu pesulap! Bukan penyihir, tahu!"

K: "Loh,sepertinya aku tidak bilang Kid. Wah, Miss A mengakui kalau dia… hmmmph!"

A: "Hahaha! Kau bicara apa sih, Kazuosa? Lebih baik kita angkat telepon dari para pendengar!"

K: "Dasar. Oke, baiklah. Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" jawab sesemangat mungkin, "This is our time!"."

A: "Sudah ada penelepon pertama! Tokyo Teen Time?"

S: "This is our time!"

K: "Yey! Siapa disana?"

S: "Ada Sera Masumi di kamar! Request lagu Titanium – David Guetta ft. Sia ya! Salam juga buat aniki aku, Shu-nii! Makasih ya! Bye!"

A: "Benar-benar perempuan yang penuh semangat ya! Yak, ada penelepon selanjutnya. Tokyo Teen Time?"

H: "THIS IS OUR TIME!"

A: "Yeah! Semangatnya tidak kalah dari Sera Masumi"

K: "Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini. Siapa dimana?"

H: "Heiji Hattori di rumah Shinichi! Request lagu Firasat – Marcell buat Kazuosa. Cepat pulang!"

K: "I-iya… *blushing*"

H: "Cepat pulang atau aku akan dimarahi ibumu!"

K: "Apa katamu?!"

H: "Hahaha, bercanda kok! Cepat pulang, kutunggu di depan gedung Tokyo FM ya. Tidak baik perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam."

K: "Terima kasih… *suara pelan*"

A: "Asik ya, Kazuosa! Aku juga mau dong diantar pulang."

H: "Oke, nanti akan kuberi tahu maling itu untuk menjemputmu. Daah!"

A: "Maling?! Huh, oke. Mari kita putar lagu Firasat – Marcell dan Titanium – David Guetta ft. Sia."

A dan K: "Selamat malam, minna! Sampai jumpa besok!"

**_Kemarin kulihat awan membentuk wajahmu  
Desau angin meniupkan namamu  
Tubuhku terpaku_**

**_Semalam bulan sabit melengkungkan senyummu  
Tabur bintang serupa kilau auramu  
Aku pun sadari, ku segera berlari_**

**_Reff:  
Cepat pulang  
Cepat kembali, jangan pergi lagi  
Firasatku ingin kau tuk cepat pulang  
Cepat kembali, jangan pergi lagi_**

**_Alirnya bagai sungai yang mendamba samudera  
Ku tahu pasti kemanakan ku bermuara  
Semoga ada waktu, sayangku_**

**_Ku percaya alam pun berbahasa  
Ada makna di balik semua pertanda  
Firasat ini rasa rindukah atau kah hanya baying  
Aku tak peduli, ku terus berlari_**

**_Back to Reff_**

**_Dan lihatlah sayang  
Hujan terus membasahi seolah turun air mata_**

**_Back to Reff_**

**_Akupun sadari engkaulah firasat hati_**

**_.  
._**

**_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_**

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_**

**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_**

**_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much_**

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_**

**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_**

**_I am titanium  
I am titanium_**

**_Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_**

**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_**

**_You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_**

**_I am titanium_**

* * *

Saya kembali lagi hohoho *dilemparin parsel lebaran sama readers* *tangkap satu-satu* saya senang sekali bisa mendapat review yang membuat saya ngefly *terbang* *ketabrak kembang api* terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, mem-favorite dan memfollow fic ini :'D saya benar-benar terharu :')

Terima kasih untuk para silent readers, buat yang review juga :D

Lagu-lagu yang diputar itu tadi (kecuali request dari kashinya keiko) adalah lagu-lagu yang ada di playlist saya -_- dan saya sangat suka lagu Treasure - Bruno Mars! Kyaa! Mungkin saya adalah seorang calon hooligans. (readers: gaada yang nanya! *jleb*)

Ohiya, sampai lupa. Selamat lebaran untuk para readers yang merayakannya! Minal aidin wal faizin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Buat yang mudik, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa THR buat saya ya! *dilempar amplop kosong*

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap gapenting dari author. Bagian ini boleh diskip kok, alias gausah dibaca ._.

Papay minna! Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!

Arigatou :D


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: Su: Shuichi. S: Subaru.)

Su dan S: "Selamat malam, minna! Balik lagi di acara Tokyo Teen Time!"

Su: "Saya Mr. Scar."

S: "Saya Mr. Okiya."

Su: "Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, setiap hari Kamis kita akan mengadakan acara 'Goosebumps'. Jadi nanti kita akan full bercerita horror sampai malam. Selain horror, kami juga akan menceritakan beberapa misteri. Tapi untuk pembuka, tentu saja ada lagu pembukanya."

S: "Jadi tidak akan ada sesi request dan salam-salam setelah acara hari ini."

Su: "Baiklah, untuk lagu pembuka mari kita putar lagu request dari RenaKudo-chan yaitu Buka Semangat Baru – Ello, Ipank, Berry dan Lala sebagai lagu pemanasan. Selamat mendengarkan."

**_Hello teman semua  
Ayo kita sambut, hari baru telah tiba  
Apa yang kurasakan, ku ingin engkau tahu  
Dan berbagi bersama_**

**_Reff:  
Buka kita buka hari yang baru  
Sebagai semangat langkah ke depan  
Jadi pribadi baru_**

**_Buka kita buka jalan yang baru  
Tebarkan senyum wajah gembira  
Dalam suasana baru_**

**_Bukalah bukalah semangat baru  
Bukalah bukalah semangat baru  
Bukalah bukalah semangat baru_**

**_Coba diam walau hanya tuk sejenak,  
Dengarkan kata dari sgala yang ku ucap,  
Ku jelang pagi ini nikmati damai di hati,  
Dalam waktu penuh arti karena aku dicintai,  
Ku ingat kemarin suasana tak bersemangat,  
Namun kini ku jalani dan semua rasanya tepat,  
Bersama kita coba wujudkan harapan,  
Membuka jalan dalam gapai setiap tujuan._**

**_Mentari bersinar selalu  
Ini yang ku minta penuh semangat tertawa  
Bersamamu teman semua  
Karna ini saatnya kita nyanyi bersama_**

**_Back to Reff_**

**_Dengarkan hatimu, pastikan pilihanmu  
Esok mentari kan datang, bawa sejuta harapan  
Kita jumpa disana, berbagi bersama  
Dan kita tahu, pelangi yang satukan kita_**

**_Buka kita buka hari yang baru  
Sebagai semangat langkah ke depan  
Jadi pribadi baru_**

**_Buka kita buka hari yang baru  
Sebagai semangat langkah ke depan  
Jadi pribadi baru_**

**_Bukalah bukalah semangat baru  
Bukalah bukalah semangat baru  
Bukalah bukalah semangat baru  
Bukalah semangat baru_**

**_Bukalah bukalah semangat baru  
Bukalah bukalah semangat baru  
Bukalah bukalah semangat baru_**

**_Bukalah bukalah semangat baru  
Bukalah bukalah semangat baru  
Bukalah semangat baru_**

Su: "Baiklah, kita akan mulai acara…"

Su dan S: "Goosebumps. *backsound: suara horror*"

S: "Jadi, karena acara kami masih baru, kami akan menceritakan beberapa misteri dari berbagai belahan dunia."

Su: "Yang pertama, simbol-simbol ilmu hitam."

S: "Mungkin beberapa di antara kalian ada yang sudah tahu. Tapi untuk yang belum tahu, akan kami beri tahu. Yang pertama adalah pentagram. Pentagram adalah bentuk bintang dalam sebuah lingkaran. Dahulu, para penyihir perempuan suka menggunakan simbol ini untuk melakukan 'aksi'nya. Pentagram juga menjadi media untuk menghubungkan para penyihir dengan Lucifer, raja iblis berkepala kambing. Konon, sampai sekarang pentagram masih dipakai oleh para pemuja Lucifer dan gereja setan. Bila pentagram sengaja dibalik, simbol ini akan berubah menjadi binatang bertanduk. Dan katanya, kalau kita berani melihat simbol ini dalam waktu yang lama, maka akan muncul wajah setan."

Su: "Kedua adalah tanduk unicorn. Tanduk unicorn biasanya dipakai untuk meminta kekayaan kepada setan. Tentu saja tidak cuma-cuma. Setan atau iblis yang dimintai pertolongan biasanya akan meminta imbalan. Bila kita terkecoh oleh ucapan sang setan, maka jiwa kita akan diminta sebagai ganti kekayaan yang kita peroleh."

S: "Selanjutnya adalah The eye of Horus. The eye of Horus atau biasa disebut 'Mata Dajjal' oleh masyarakat Timur Tengah, berbentuk mata kiri salah satu dewa Mesir, Horus, sering digambar di dinding piramid. Mitos mengatakan bahwa saat Horus bertarung dengan Dewa Kekacauan, Seth, mata kirinya terluka. Kemudian mata kirinya disembuhkan oleh ayah dari Dewa Maut, Osiris. Sejak Horus diangkat menjadi Dewa Langit, mata kirinya dianggap mewakili bulan dan mata kanannya mewakili matahari. Tapi maknanya berbalik dengan kenyataannya. Simbol ini sering digunakan untuk praktek ilmu hitam yang digunakan untuk mengontrol kehidupan manusia. Biasanya digunakan untuk guna-guna."

Su: "Selanjutnya adalah Scarab. Scarab sering muncul dalam berbagai film yang berkaitan dengan Mesir Kuno. Scarab juga sering disebut-sebut sebagai serangga kutukan bagi yang mengganggu makam para Firaun. Bila kita masuk ke makam, kumbang ini aka mengejar kita sampai kemanapun dan menghisap darah kita sampai habis. Simbol ini juga dipergunakan untuk hal-hal mistis yang akan mengabulkan permintaan kotor dan menyesatkan. Para penganut ilmu hitam sering menggunakan simbol ini untuk mencelakakan orang dengan menggunakan simbol ini."

S: "Yang terakhir adalah Ankh. Sekilas, Ankh mirip dengan simbol salib pada agama Nasrani. Bedanya, bagian atas salib membentuk sebuah simpul atau lingkaran. Ankh juga merupakan lambang ilmu hitam yang paling terkuat. Ankh juga bisa mendatangkan kehidupan abadi atau reinkarnasi untuk para penggunanya. Tapi, untuk menggunakan kekuatannya perlu pengorbanan yang membuat merinding. Tumbal yang digunakan untuk ritualnya adalah seorang gadis. Konon, upacara untuk meminta kehidupan abadi melalui Ankh masih dilakukan oleh kelompok pemuja setan sampai saat ini. Simbol ini juga sering dipakai sebagai lambang kelompok tersebut."

Su: "Selanjutnya adalah mitologi Goblin dari beberapa negara. Goblin adalah sosok yang mungil seperti kurcaci dengan kepala yang lebih besar dari badannya, telinganya mencuat dan hidungnya mancung dan tajam."

S: "Di Jerman, Goblin disebut Koloid dan konon dipercaya ada sejak abad 13. Koloid ini dikabarkan akan mencelakakan kita jika kita menghinanya atau diabaikan. Tapi, Koloid bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan bagi siapapun yang merawatnya dengan baik, dengan cara menyisakan seporsi makan malam dan memperlakukan Koloid dengan hormat. Ada cara turun temurun jika ingin menjadikan Koloid sebagai penghuni rumah, dia akan menaburkan serpihan kayu di halaman rumah dan memasukkan tanah atau kotoran sapi ke dalam kaleng susu si pemilik rumah. Bila si pemilik rumah membiarkan serpihan kayu tanpa membersihkannya serta meminun susu dari dalam kaleng susu yang kotor itu, maka Koloid diterima sebagai penghuni rumah tersebut."

Su: "Di Amerika Latin dan juga Filipina, Goblin disebut Duende yang berasal dari bahasa Spanyol. Dalam kisah masyarakat Hispanik Meksiko di Amerika Selatan, Duende dipercaya tinggal di dalam dinding rumah, terutama dinding kamar anak kecil. Kalau ada kuku kaki anak-anak yang tidak terawat dan tampak panjang-panjang, maka Duende yang dipercaya muncul di malam hari ini akan memotongnya sekaligus seluruh jari kakinya. Konon, Duende yang licik dan kejam ini suka menculik anak kecil. Sebagai imbalannya, sang ibu harus menyediakan makanan untuk ditukar dengan anaknya. Duende putih bersifat baik hati dan suka bermain dengan anak kecil. Sedangkan Duende hitam adalah yang paling jahat dan suka mencelakakan. Selain di dinding kamar, Duende juga diyakini tinggal di batu-batuan, gua, bagian rumah yang tidak terurus, atau di dalam lubang rumah semut yang membentuk bukit."

S: "Di Finlandia, Goblin disebut dengan Hiisi, yang dianggap sebagai roh yang mengawasi wilayah Laut Baltik, terutama negara Finlandia. Makhluk yang sudah dianggap sudah ada sejak jaman prasejarah ini sering menempati tanjung yang menonjol ke laut, ceruk-ceruk yang dalam, batu-batu besar, lubang besar, hutan atau perbukitan. Dulu, Hiisi dianggap sebagai makhluk sakral dan suci. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, Hiisi dianggap sebagai sosok yang jahat dan sering berbuat berisik serta menyerang manusia yang tidak memberi jalan pada mereka. Konon, jika seseorang membiarkan pintu rumahnya terbuka, Hiisi bisa masuk dan mencuri sesuatu. Jika dikejar oleh sosok Hiisi, kita harus berlindung di lahan yang subur. Menurut cerita rakyat, kekuatan jahat Hiisi tidak akan bisa menembus lahan yang subur ini."

Su: "Terakhir, Goblin di Irlandia. Masyarakat Irlandia percaya bahwa Goblin tidak menyulai manusia dan selalu ingin menyusahkan kita. Diyakini bahwa makhluk yang suka tinggal di dalam rumah, lemari dan loteng ini dapat berkelompok dalam satu grup dan melakukan tindakan perusakan yang benar-benar serius. Masyarakat Irlandia percaya bahwa Goblin dapat dibunuh menggunakan senapan biasa atau optik infrared untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya. Mereka juga cenderung lebih bisa diusir menggunakan api atau sekumpulan banyak orang. Konon, senyum Goblin mampu membekukan darah manusia dan suara tawanya bisa membuat susu menjadi asam, serta buah-buahan jatuh dari pohonnya. Mereka mempunyai berbagai cara untuk mengganggu manusia, misalnya menyembunyikan benda-benda kecil, menendang seember susu dan mengubah rambu-rambu di jalan."

S: "Sekian dulu acara 'Goosebumps' ini. Hati-hati pada keadaan di sekitar anda."

Su: "Dan jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur agar kalian selalu dilindungi oleh Tuhan dari godaan setan."

S: "Untuk minggu depan, para pendengar bisa menceritakan pengalaman horror-nya kepada kami agar kami bisa menceritakan kembali kepada para pendengar yang penasaran dengan cerita kalian melalui twitter atau facebook kami, (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T dan Tokyo Teen Time. Atau bisa mention ataupun dm di twitter kami, (*)ShuichiAkai dan (*)OkiyaSubaru. Jika ingin memention, jangan lupa sertakan hashtag #Goosebumps agar tweet kalian bisa dibaca oleh kami."

Su: "Atau kalian juga bisa telepon kami di nomor 08138xxxxxxx."

S: "Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk jangan menengok kearah jendela jika sudah malam."

Su: "Jika kalian mengerti maksud kami."

Su dan S: "Selamat malam."

* * *

Halo semua! Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika fic ini sangat sangat sangat PENDEK. Saya sangat capek setelah seharian berkeliling dari rumah yang satu ke rumah yang lain untuk bersilaturahmi. Dan ide saya juga sedang pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan saya sendiri mengobrak-abrik majalah dan acc horror twitter demi menulis chap ini *halah*

Alasan lainnya adalah sebenarnya saya agak parno untuk mencari hal-hal semacam misteri seperti ini, tapi cerita horror ._. apalagi kalau nyata ._. saya memang penakut, tapi saya sangat penasaran dengan hal-hal seperti itu :p dan saya sangat keukeuh untuk menulis fic tentang ini setiap hari kamis, entah kenapa *ditendang*

Saatnya balas review dari readers yang tidak login :D

anisa fiva: terima kasih banyak :'D ayo jadi penyiar radio! Saya bisa bantu doa kok ;) *dilempar mic sama anisa-san*

nisa septiasari: wah agak serem gitu ya ketawa sendiri *digetok pake ulekan* hehehe saya hanya bercanda :p wah, jadi anda juga penyiar? Keren! XD Terima kasih yaa :D tapi jangan panggil saya kakak, saya hanya seorang siswi kelas 1 SMA -_-v

Ohiya, besok akan ada kejutan dari salah seorang pendengar kita! Siapa itu? Lihat saja besok! Muahahaha *diledakin pake mercon*

Sekian bacot tidak penting dari author, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Papay!

Arigatou :D


	5. Chapter 5

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: H: Heiji. M: Makoto.)

H dan M: "Selamat malam! Jumpa lagi di acara Tokyo Teen Time!"

H: "Saya Detective West!"

M: "Dan saya Prince Punch."

H: "Tema kita setiap hari Sabtu adalah…"

H dan M: "Gombal Gombel Gembel!"

M: "Acara apa itu, Detective West?"

H: "Gombal Gombel Gembel adalah acara untuk merayakan malam minggu bagi yang merayakan! Selain gombalan, kalian juga bisa menyatakan cinta, lho!"

M: "Buat yang mau menggombal, kirim-kirim salam atau request lagu bisa kirim sms ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx atau ke twitter kita, (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T."

H: "Atau ke facebook Tokyo Teen Time. Ohiya, kalian juga bisa kirim ke twitter kita berdua, (*)HeijiHattori atau (*)Kyogoku_Makoto dengan hashtag #GombalGombelGembel."

M: "Sebelumnya, mari kita putar lagu Kono Koe Karashite – AISHA ft. CHENON. Check this out!"

**_kurikaeshitekita ikutsumo no koukai to kanashimi  
kinou no yowasa ni ashi o sukuwareta tte  
kako o furikaeru hima wa nai  
kizutsuita itami o norikoe  
jibun no kachi o tashikametemitai nda_**

**_mawari no koe o furiharatte  
muragaru hitonami kakiwakete  
anata to egaitekita eien ni fureru made_**

**_tatoe subete ushinatte mo  
susumanakya naranai  
watashi ni shika hirakenai tobira ga aru  
fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo  
kono koe karashite sakebitsuzuketai  
tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru_**

**_SO wakiagaru chikara o shinjite tachiagaru  
Let it go akiramenu inochi o moratta kari ga aru  
yama ga aru tani ga aru norikoetemireba nani ga aru  
ikiteireba kono saki ga aru dare ni mo yuzurenai tabi ga aru_**

**_toorisugitekita ikutsumo no yorokobi to nukumori  
taisetsu na hitotachi o kono mune ni daite  
kako mo mirai mo subete  
sou ima no jibun shidai  
sono te no naka ni sude ni kotae wa aru hazu na nda_**

**_baka na yume to koke ni sarete mo  
genjitsu miro to nonoshirarete mo  
anata to ikiteiru eien wa koko ni aru_**

**_donna kabe ni fusagarete mo  
susumanakya naranai  
kimi ni shika hirakenai ashita ga aru  
fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo  
kono koe karashite sakebitsuzuketai  
tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru_**

**_sakanoboru koto ga dekinu jikan no nagare  
nido to wa modorenai kono hibi no naka de  
sorezore ga samazama na keshiki o nagame  
deai wakare kurikaeshiteku sore ga hito no sadame  
ayamari ya ayamachi shimikomashita karada ni  
ano sora no kanata ni chikaimashita anata ni  
mukau basho wa aranami daga kono mune wa takanari  
nani o motome nani o kanji nani o shinji aisu sore wa_**

**_tatoe subete ushinatte mo  
susumanakya naranai  
watashi ni shika hirakenai tobira ga aru  
fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo  
kono koe karashite sakebitsuzuketai  
tatta hitotsu dake no..._**

**_donna kabe ni fusagarete mo  
susumanakya naranai  
kimi ni shika hirakenai ashita ga aru  
fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo  
kono koe karashite sakebitsuzuketai  
tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru_**

M: "Yak, jadi selanjutnya mari kita lihat siapa saja yang sudah mengirim gombalannya ke kami!"

H: "Dari Shinichi. _"Kamu itu seperti kasus rumit yang menyusahkan. Aku terlalu banyak melibatkan emosi kalau berurusan denganmu! Sekalipun aku Holmes, aku tidak mungkin bisa memecahkan kasus serumit kamu. Karena, mana mungkin aku bisa membaca dengan tepat isi hati gadis yang kusukai."_ Gyaaa romantis sekali~!"

M: "*sweatdrop* Ehm, selanjutnya dari Ares di London. _"Kelihatannya aku harus menjadi raja supaya bisa mempersunting sang ratu. Yah, walaupun dengan tubuh kaku ini, kurasa, aku harus mulai lagi dari 0. Atau lebih tepatnya, dari love?"_."

H: "Seperti mau isi bensin ya, dari 0. Hahahahaha!"

M: "Dari Ran di rumah, _"Hari ini tanggal merah. Sama kayak muka aku kalo lagi berhadapan sama kamu, Detective Boy."_. Ciee, Detective Boy pasti lagi loncat-loncat tuh."

M: "Selanjutnya ada Saguru, _"Pilot itu susah-susah sekolah buat menerbangkan pesawat. Kalau aku, kamu senyumin aja aku udah terbang."_. Uhuk, siapa tuh?"

H: "Ada Kid di suatu tempat, _"Aoko, cintaku padamu sedalam samudera, setinggi langit di angkasa, sebesar dunia, seluas jagad raya. I love you :*"_. Ya ampun, malah nyanyi dia. Aoko, masa kamu mau sih dicium sama maling?"

M: "Ada Sonoko di rumah, _"Prince Punch, senyum kamu itu kayak sinar matahari loh. Sama-sama bikin gak kuat kalau dipandang terus."_. Ehm. Terima kasih. *blushing*"

H: "Aciat ciaatt, Prince Punch digombalin! Yang terakhir ada Kazuha, _"Detective West, tidak masalah kulit kamu gelap, yang penting kamu selalu mencerahkan hariku."_. Errr… *blushing*"

M: "Detective West blushing, minna! Kualat sih, ngegodain orang mulu!"

H: "Maafin Detective West ya Prince Punch. Nanti Detective West kasih sejuta bunga mawar deh."

M: "Huek, ogah!"

H: "Sonoko, Prince-nya Sonoko jahat!"

M: "Sumpah aku jijik dengernya, Detective West."

H: "Hahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda!"

M: "Iya, iya. Ohiya, sebelum kita memasuki sesi selanjutnya, kita akan baca request dan salam-salam dulu ya! Ada Akasuna no Acan Cashmere, _request lagu Kampuang Nan Jauah Di Mato, lagi bete nih._"

H: "Dasar author gaje! Lagi bete kok denger lagu itu. Ada Akasuna no Acan Cashmere lagi, _aku tahu kalau Detective West pasti bilang kalau aku gaje, kalau ngga mau puterin lagunya, ganti sama When I Was Your Man – Bruno Mars aja deh._ *sweatdrop*. Nih author serem juga ya…"

M: "Hahaha! Selanjutnya ada ShinRanXNaruHina_, request lagu Sen No Yoru Wo Koete – Aqua Timez dong. Lagunya buat Hinata, Ran, Orihime, dan diriku sendiri yang mencintai Naruto, Shinichi, Ichigo dan seseorang._ Ciee."

H: "Terakhir ada Gin, _salam buat… Ah lupakan._ Err… *sweatdrop* salam macam apa itu!"

H: "*sweatdrop* Ehem. Baiklah, ini dia lagu Sen No Yoru Wo Koete – Aqua Timez dan When I Was Your Man – Bruno Mars. Selamat mendengarkan!"

**_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_**

**_Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara_**

**_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_**

**_Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to_**

**_Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou  
na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitori bocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita_**

**_Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_**

**_.  
._**

**_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_**

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh

Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

**_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man_**

H: "Halo, minna! Kita punya pengumuman nih! Tadi, ada yang telepon ke nomor pribadi Detective West dan bilang kalau dia punya surprise buat kekasihnya. Dan dia mau mengucapkan lewat perantara Tokyo Teen Time!"

M: "Surprise apa, Detective West?"

H: "Dia ga bilang mau kasih surprise apa ke orang spesial itu."

M: "Siapa itu? Penasaran? Mari kita sambung langsung kepada orangnya! Silahkan, Ninzaburo Shiratori!"

S: "Terima kasih, Prince Punch, Detective West."

H: "Jadi, mau bilang apa nih ke pac…"

S: "Kobayashi. Namanya Kobayashi. Guru dan wali kelas 1-B di SD Teitan."

H: "Baiklah, saya ulang. Jadi, mau bilang apa nih ke Kobayashi-san?"

S: "Kobayashi, maaf jika ini sangat mendadak. Tapi, aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku ingin seluruh pendengar Tokyo Teen Time menjadi saksinya. Aku merasa umurku sudah matang untuk mengatakan hal ini. Sumiko Kobayashi, maukah kau menikah denganku? Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku sampai ajal menjemputku kelak? Maukah kau menjadi wanita pertama dan terakhir yang kulihat disaat aku membuka dan menutup mataku? Aku percaya kalau kau adalah wanita takdirku. Tolong telepon ke Tokyo Teen Time agar aku bisa mendengar jawabanmu. Aku akan menerima semua jawabanmu dengan lapang dada."

H: "Uwaaah, lamaran lewat radio! Bu guru, apa jawabannya?"

M: "Detective West, ada penelepon. Halo? Siapa dimana?"

K: "Ko-Koba-Kobayashi di r-rumah."

H: "Ibu guru Kobayashi! Jadi, apa jawabannya?"

K: "S-Shiratori, ak-aku…"

M: "Aku?"

K: "A-Aku mau. *blushing*"

H dan M: "CONGRATS!"

H: "Jangan lupa kirim undangannya ke Tokyo Teen Time ya!"

M: "Ada telepon lagi dari Shiratori-san!"

S: "Terima kasih, Kobayashi! Ah, aku request lagu Pilihanku – Maliq & D'Essentials dan Marry You – Bruno Mars ya! Terima kasih banyak!"

H: "Yosh! Baiklah, untuk lagu penutup kita, akan kita putar khusus untuk pasangan baru ini!"

M: "Ohiya, untuk besok, kita akan memilih random siapa penyiar kita. Vote dua penyiar kesukaan kamu ya! Kepada penyiar yang vote-nya lebih banyak, besok akan siaran disini."

H: "Misalnya kalian mau besok Detective Boy dan Miss Mou yang siaran, atau Kid dan Miss A, dan lainnya."

M: "Selain kami berdua, Prince Punch dan Detective West, yang bisa kalian vote ada: Detective Boy (Shinichi), Kid (Kaito), Miss Mou (Ran), Double S (Sonoko), Kazuosa (Kazuha), Miss A (Aoko), Mr. Okiya (Subaru), Mr. Scar (Akai), King Watson (Saguru) dan Sherry (Shiho). Pilih dua favorit kamu ya!"

H: "Ini dia Marry You – Bruno Mars dan Pilihanku – Maliq & D'Essentials."

M dan H: "Selamat malam, minna! Sampai jumpa besok!"

**_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl._**

**_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl_**

**_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._**

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

**_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl._**

**_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl._**

**_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._**

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._**

**_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._**

**_Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

**_.  
._**

**_Berjuta rasa rasa yang tak mampu diungkapkan kata-kata  
Dengan beribu cara-cara kau selalu membuat ku bahagia  
Kau adalah alasan dan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan  
Yang benar-benar kuinginkan hanyalah kau untuk selalu di sini ada untukku _**

**_Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku  
Menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku  
Maukah kau tuk menjadi yang pertama  
Yang selalu ada di saat pagi ku membuka mata _**

**_Oh...  
Ijinkan aku memilikimu, mengasihimu, menjagamu, menyayangimu,  
memberi cinta  
memberi semua yang engkau inginkan  
selama aku mampu aku akan berusaha  
mewujudkan semua impian dan harapan  
tuk menjadi kenyataan _**

**_Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku  
Menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku  
Maukah kau tuk menjadi yang pertama  
Yang slalu ada di saat pagi ku membuka mata _**

**_Jadilah yang terakhir  
Tuk jadi yang pertama  
Tuk jadi selamanya... _**

**_Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku  
Menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku  
Maukah kau tuk menjadi yang pertama  
Yang selalu ada di saat pagi ku _**

**_Maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku  
Menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku  
Maukah kau tuk menjadi yang pertama  
Yang selalu ada di saat pagi ku membuka mata _**

**_Jadilah yang terakhir  
Tuk jadi yang pertama  
Tuk jadi selamanya..._**

* * *

****Haloo, jumpa lagi dengan saya! Ada yang kangen? :p *digetok*

Maafkan saya karena saya tidak mengupdate fic ini kemarin. Saya pergi dan pulang jam... 11 malam. ._. dan setelah sampai dirumah saya langsung tepar di pelukan kasur tercinta *halah*

Dan surprise yang saya maksud itu adalah momen Shiratori yang melamar bu guru Kobayashi, gimana? :D saya sangat suka dengan pasangan ini, lucu aja liatnya ._.v Dan mereka itu sangat cocok! XD Saya tipe penggemar pairing yang sering ada di komik ataupun di anime dan juga suka dijodohkan (?) oleh para fansnya dan terlihat cocok di mata saya, seperti ShinRan, HeijiKazu, TakaMiwa, NaruHina, SasuSaku dll.

Btw, Heiji terlihat terlalu bersemangat banget ya di chap ini ._.

Jangan lupa vote penyiar favorite kalian! Boleh tulis pakai nama siaran atau nama aslinya mereka. Ohiya, btw, saya membuat Conan dan Shinichi di fic ini adalah orang yang berbeda. Anggap saja Conan itu adeknya Shinichi :p Dan mungkin Conan akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya yang belum saya tulis *digeplak*

Saatnya balas review untuk yang tidak login:

ShinRanXNaruHina: Sudah diputar lagu req-nyaa :D ayoayo vote ShinRan untuk jadi penyiar besok muahahaha *evil laugh*

anisa fiva: Ehehe terima kasih *blushing* amiiinn! Cover FB-nya yang Heiji, Conan, Shinichi sama Kid lagi ngeband (?) bukan? Kalau iya, sudah saya add ya ;) Btw saya sangat senang melihat Kid-nya *mimisan*

nisa septiasari: gomen XP bolehh, panggil Acan juga boleh kan kita sepantaran muehehehe. mohon maaf juga kalau saya ada salah :)

Okelah, sekian cuap-cuap tidak penting saya. Papay minna! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	6. Chapter 6

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: S: Shinichi. R: Ran.)

**_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right_**

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

**_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_**

**_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right_**

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

**_Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind._**

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

**_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

S dan R: "Haloo! Jumpa lagi di acara Tokyo Teen Time!

S: "Saya Detective Boy."

R: "Dan saya Miss Mou! Itu tadi adalah lagu request dari seseorang, Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran – Everything Has Changed."

S: "Ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya sudah buat kami menjadi penyiar hari ini. Minna tau aja kalau aku mau siaran sama Miss Mou. *smirk*"

R: "Ish! Dasar Detective Boy mesum!"

S: "Aduh! Jangan dijitak dong! Lagian aku mesum gimana sih?"

R: "Ga tau ah!"

S: "Maaf deh, Miss Mou…"

R: "Iya, iya."

S: "Oke deh! Topik kita hari ini adalah 'Tips Agar Pacaran Semakin Awet'."

R: "Sebelum kita bahas topiknya, kalian bisa kirim-kirim salam dan request lagu ke (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T atau ke Facebook kita, Tokyo Teen Time. Kalau mau mention ke twitter kita juga bisa, (*)MouriRan atau (*)Shinichi_Kudo."

S: "Buat yang mau telepon, bisa telepon ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx."

R: "Mari kita baca request yang udah masuk dulu. Ada abcalfs, _mau rquest lagu Jesse McCartney – Just So You Know ya._"

S: "Ada Name HaniTan, _request lagu Super Junior – Shining Star buat Detective Boy sama Miss Mou. Makasih!_"

R: "Langsung saja kita putar lagu request dari abcalfs dan Name HaniTan, Jesse McCartney – Just So You Know dan SuJu – Shining Star!"

**_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_**

**_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_**

**_Chorus:  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_**

**_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_**

**_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_**

**_Back to Chorus_**

**_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_**

**_Back to Chorus_**

**_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_**

**_.  
._**

**_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love  
Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo  
Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time_**

**_Oh! Day by Day hangsang nae gyeote geudaega meomoolleo jweo  
Stay in my heart noonbooshin Shining my love_**

**_Neul barago ijjyo hangsang geogieseo wooseumjitgireul  
Ddeut moreul ohaewa iyoo eobneun miwoome himi deureodo  
Deo meon goseul bwayo ije shijakijyo woolgo shipeul ddaen naege gidaeyo  
Boojokhajiman geudael jikilgeyo_**

**_Sarangeun geureohke cheoeum soonganbooteo chajawa gajang gipeun gose narawa nal ddeugeopge hae  
Byeonhaji anhneun ddeollim geudaeneun_**

**_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love  
Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time_**

**_Shining Star taeyangboda balka haetsal gateun geudae nonbicheun naege hyooshigeul jweo  
Jichyeoisseul ddaen nae mameul balkhyeo jweo Promise midgiro hae eonjedeun ne pyeoni dweyeojoolge  
Noogooboda deo keun sarangeuro ni jageun eoggae gamssajoolge_**

**_Sarangeun geureohke cheoeum soonganbooteo chajawa gajang gipeun gose narawa nal ddeugeopge hae  
Byeonhaji anhneun ddeollim geudaeneun_**

**_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love  
Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo hangsang hamkke halgeora_**

**_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love  
Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo  
Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time_**

S: "Yosh! Balik lagi sama kita di Tokyo Teen Time!"

R: "Pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar tipsnya, ya? Kalau begitu, ini dia tipsnya!"

S: "Satu, kau begitu indah. Dua, kau memang menggoda. Tiga, kau beri harapan. Aku jadi tak sabar. Bawalah, aku ke dalam. Kedalam, hangat dirimu. Bawalah aku kesana. Menari Dalam pelukaaan~"

R: "*sweatdrop* Maaf minna, obat Detective Boy habis. Jadi kambuh deh dianya. Uangnya dia tidak cukup. Padahal orangtuanya artis dan penulis novel misteri terkenal. Kasihan ya."

S: "Engkau, bunga jiwaku~"

R: "Detective Boy! Udah kenapa? Suara kamu jelek tahu! Aku yakin kalau Yukiko-basan dan Yusaku ji-san melihat kamu, mereka pasti menangis. Dan aku juga yakin kalau adikmu, Conan, melihatmu, kau akan menjadi bahan gosip di SD Teitan."

S: "Hehehe. Kamu kalau marah cantik deh, Miss Mou."

R: "Heh! Udah!"

S: "Iya, iya. Galak banget sih."

R: "Terserah! Ehm, maaf minna. Jadi, yang pertama adalah komunikasi. Banyak pasangan yang putus karena komunikasi. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk kirim sms atau telepon pasangan kalian. Dan jangan terlalu sering juga ya, soalnya doi bisa bosan juga."

S: "Selanjutnya, setia! Kalau yang ini, pasti kalian sudah mengerti tanpa perlu banyak penjelasan."

R: "Lalu lakukan hal-hal yang seru! Agar hubungan kalian tidak 'gitu-gitu aja'. Tidak harus melewatkannya di tempat yang mahal, kok. Misalnya pergi ke tempat favorit kalian, menonton film di bioskop, mengelilingi suatu tempat, dan lainnya."

S: "Dan juga selesaikan masalah yang ada secepat mungkin. Jika ditunda terus, maka pasangan kalian bisa berpaling ke yang lain, loh."

R: "Dan yang terakhir, jaga emosi! Emosi ini emang yang paling penting. Sabar adalah kunci utamanya. Bicara baik-baik, lembut, dan tegas. Emosi hanya bersifat sementara, kok. Ini adalah gunanya mempelajari sifat pasangan kalian."

S dan R: "Selamat mencoba!"

S: "Selanjutnya, kami akan membacakan request dan salam-salam dari kalian! Ada Ayumi di rumah, _mau salam-salam buat anggota Kelompok Detektif Cilik ya Miss Mou-neechan!_"

R: "Ada juga Suzuki Jirokichi,_ salam untuk Kid. Bilang padanya kalau aku akan memasung tangannya di penjara! Hahaha!_"

S: "Err… berhati-hatilah, Kid. Lalu ada _Genta, salam untuk anggota Kelompok Detektif Cilik, Miss Mou-neechan!_"

R: "Ada Mitsuhiko, _aku mau kirim salam untuk anggota Kelompok Detektif Cilik ya, Miss Mou-neechan! PS: Kata Conan, hati-hati terhadap Detective Boy-niichan._"

S: "Apa-apaan ini?! Awas kau, Conan! Akan kubuat kau menyesal nanti di rumah!"

R: "Sabar, sabar…"

S: "Haah… Baiklah, untuk yang mau menelepon, silahkan telepon ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx. Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" jawab dengan penuh semangat, "This is our time!"."

R: "Wah, sudah ada penelepon pertama! Tokyo Teen Time?"

So: "This is our time!"

S: "Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini. Siapa dimana?"

So: "Double S di rumah!"

S: "… Silahkan penelepon selanjutnya!"

So: "Dasar Detective Boy tidak sopan! Aku kan sudah susah payah untuk menelepon kesini. Hargai, dong!"

S: "Aku tahu tujuanmu menelepon kesini, Nona Double S."

So: "Baguslah kalau kau tahu! Oh iya, aku cuma mau bilang, "Selamat bersenang-senang!" kepada kalian berdua. Muahahaha!"

R dan S: "*sweatdrop*"

R: "Err… Double S, mau request atau kirim-kirim salam?"

S: "Iya! Kirim salam untuk Detective Boy dan Miss Mou, semoga semakin lama ya waktu untuk berduaannya! Aku mau request lagu I'm Yours – Jason Mraz aja buat Prince Punch. Kyaa! Yasudah, daah!"

Tut tut

S: "Dasar tidak jelas. Penelepon selanjutnya. Tokyo Teen Time?"

K: "This is our time! Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Ini Kid di rumah."

S: "Kau bersekongkol dengan Nona Double S ya?"

K: "Kau ini pencuriga sekali sih, Detective Boy. Tentu saja tidak. Aku bersekongkol dengan Detective West dan Kazuosa, kok. Double S bersekongkol dengan King Watson, Miss A dan Masumi Sera. Jangan asal tuduh, dong!"

S: "Sama saja, baka!"

K: "Terserah deh. Kirim salam untuk Miss Mou dan Miss A. Udah gitu aja. Bye."

Tut tut.

S: "Grrr… Kid no Baka!"

R: "Aku sudah mulai capek menghadapi mereka. Haah. Oh, ada penelepon terakhir. Tokyo Teen Time?"

C: "This is our time!"

R: "Siapa dimana?"

C: "Conan di rumah."

R: "Mau kirim-kirim salam kayak temen-temennya atau mau request lagu?"

C: "Cuma mau bilang, Miss Mou-neechan hati-hati ya sama Detective Boy-niichan. Baka aniki terkadang suka bertindak diluar dugaan."

S: "Arrrgh! Diam kau, baka otouto!"

C: "Tuh, kan. Baru dibilang. Ya sudah deh. Aku Cuma mau bilang itu saja. Daah."

R: "Aaaah! Ya sudah, karena Detective Boy dan saya sudah mulai stress dan juga waktu kita sudah habis, ini dia lagu penutup acara kita, I'm Yours – Jason Mraz. Selamat malam, minna! Sampai berjumpa besok!"

S: "Awas kau nanti, baka otouto!"

**_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_**

**_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_**

**_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_**

**_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_**

**_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_**

**_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_**

**_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_**

**_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_**

**_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_**

**_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_**

**_Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_**

**_So please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours_**

**_Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours_**

* * *

Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fic ini!

Jadi, chap ini sudah saya buat kemarin dan saya lupa menguploadnya karena ketiduran *plak*jadi saya berpikir lebih baik diupload bersama chapter 7.

Saatnya membalas review untuk yang tidak login:

Name HaniTan: Sudah diputar ya, lagunya! Dan saya sudah membuat ShinRan disini, muahahaha! *digampar*

anisa fiva: bisa bisa, aku tunggu chatnya :p kan mereka berbicara sesuai skrip (?) jadi lebih peka :)) Makasih yaaa ;D

Guest: sudah diputar paling awal lagu taylor swiftnya :D

EvieNoorzain: chap ini sudah full ShinRan ya XD

Sekian dari saya (loh kok kayak pidato) papay minna! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	7. Chapter 7

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: S: Shinichi. K: Kid.)

K dan S: "Selamat malam! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Kid."

S: "Dan saya Detective Boy."

K dan S: "Di acara Tokyo Teen Time!"

K: "Detective Boy, jadi, gimana nih siaran kemarin? Pasti seru, kan?"

S: "Seru apanya! Kepalaku sakit mendengar ocehan kalian!"

K: "Halah… tidak usah malu-malu begitu."

S: "Serius! Asal kau tahu, sesampainya di rumah, kepala adikku langsung kujitak keras-keras dan kusembunyikan kacamatanya tadi pagi."

K: "Kau kejam sekali. Oh iya, hari ini adalah hari Senin, jadi tema kita adalah…"

S dan K: "I LOVE MONDAY!"

S: "Kalian bisa kirim pengalaman kalian tentang hari Senin. Tapi memori yang bagus-bagus ya. Bisa kirim ke twitter, facebook atau lewat sms. (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T atau ke facebook kami, Tokyo Teen Time. Atau sms ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx."

K: "Atau mention ke twitter kita berdua, (*)Shinichi_Kudo atau (*)KaitoKid1412 dengan hashtag #ILoveMonday."

S: "Oke, sebelum kita mulai acara 'I LOVE MONDAY!' kita, mari kita dengarkan lagu The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script. Check this out!"

**_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_**

**_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_**

**_Chorus:  
'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_**

**_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_**

**_Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."_**

**_Back to Chorus_**

**_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_**

**_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_**

**_And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved_**

**_Back to Chorus 2x_**

**_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_**

K: "Saatnya kita membaca komentar dari orang-orang tentang hari the best Monday mereka. Ada Shiratori, _hari ini aku habis berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Kobayashi. Betapa menyenangkannya. Oh iya, rencananya pernikahan kami akan diadakan bulan depan. Doakan ya._ Tentu saja kami doakan! Jangan lupa kirim undangannya untuk kami, ya!"

S: "Ada Conan di rumah, _hari yang menyenangkan. Aku berhasil membuat jebakan untuk nii-chan. Hati-hati ya, baka aniki. Oh iya, kacamata yang kau sembunyikan sudah kutemukan. Kau kurang pintar dalam hal menyembunyikan barang, ya._ Kurang ajar!"

K: "Hahaha! Conan memang adik yang pintar. Lalu ada Miss Mou, _hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus kurang menyenangkan. Tidak senangnya saat Kid dan Double S selalu menggodaku saat di sekolah. Menyenangkannya, Detective Boy memberikanku bunga. Tidak biasanya dia begitu. Mungkin nanti akan ada badai._"

S: "Sabar… sabar…"

K: "Sabar selalu ya, Detective Boy. Kau selalu menjadi bahan bully-an mereka. Hahaha!"

S: "Kau juga membully-ku, bodoh!"

K: "Lalu ada juga Hinata di Konoha, _tadi aku berjalan-jalan berkeliling Konoha dan makan di Ichiraku Ramen bersama Naruto-kun berdua. Senangnya!_ Wah, selamat, Hinata!"

S: "Yang terakhir ada Matsuri di Suna, _tadi aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Gaara-sama untuk memgurus berkas-berkas di kantor Kazekage berdua loh! Hari ini aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kyaa! Gaara-samaaa!_"

K: "Wah, hari Senin yang penuh cinta! Enak ya, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pacar."

S: "Memangnya kau tadi tidak bertemu Miss A?"

K: "Ketemu, sih. Tapi waktuku dengan dia sedikit sekali. Hiks."

S: "Kasihan."

K: "Kejam!"

S: "Biarin."

K: "Dasar."

S: "Weeek!"

K: "Awas kau, akan kusuruh Conan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawamu."

S: "*sweatdrop* kau lebay sekali sih, Kid."

K: "Eh, ternyata ada yang mengirim surat ke kita! Kubaca, ya. _"Kepada Suzuki Jirokichi. Kami akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga besok di rumahmu. Sampai berjumpa besok dibawah cahaya bulan. Kid and Phantom Skye, the Phantom Thiefs."_. Sepertinya Kid salah kirim, ya. Harusnya kan dikirim ke alamat keluarga Suzuki."

S: "Tumben sekali Kid melakukan aksinya bersama seorang temannya. Kudengar Skye itu mempunyai jurus tertentu yang bisa membuat orang membeku beberapa saat ya?"

K: "Dengar-dengar sih begitu."

S: "Pasti besok rumah keluarga Suzuki akan ramai oleh wartawan."

K: "Pasti. Dan juga pasti disana ada Inspektur Nakamori, ayah Aoko."

S: "Kau calon menantunya tidak mau membantunya menangkap Kid dan Skye? *smirk*"

K: "Apa sih. Entahlah, lihat nanti saja. Hahaha!"

S: "Terserah deh."

K: "Eh iya, kita belum baca request dan salam-salam."

S: "Oh iya! Kenapa aku jadi pelupa begini sih?"

K: "Aku sih tidak heran. Toh di otakmu hanya ada Miss Mou."

S: "Heh! Jangan seenaknya bicara begitu!"

K: "Hahaha! Baiklah, mari kita baca! Ada King Watson di tempat tidur, _aku mau salam-salam untuk para pasangan Tokyo Teen Time saja deh. Salam ke Detective Boy dan Miss Mou, Kazuosa dan Detective West, Kid dan Miss A serta Prince Punch dan Double S. Semoga langgeng. Dan jangan lupa carikan aku pacar ya._"

S: "Amin! Baiklah, akan kucarikan kalau ingat ya!"

K: "Kenapa tidak minta tolong ke Nona Double S saja? Dia kan punya banyak kenalan yang cantik-cantik."

S: "Oh iya ya. King Watson, minta tolong ke Nona itu saja!"

K: "Ada juga Yukiko di Inggris, _Shinichi! Kau tidak boleh kejam begitu kepada adikmu! Kalau kau melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi, lihat saja saat nanti aku datang ke Jepang!_ Hayolo Detective Boy…"

S: "*glek* Ampun, kaa-san!"

K: "Hahaha! Kau pasti orang yang sangat penyabar ya, Detective Boy."

S: "Haah, sangat sabar. Lalu ada Suzuki Jirokichi, _Kid dan Phantom Skye kurang ajar! Lihat saja, akan kutangkap kalian dalam keadaan mati ataupun hidup! _Errr…"

K: "*sweatdrop* Sangar sekali… lalu dari… Skye? _Dari Skye, aku dan Kid tidak jauh berbeda, Tuan Suzuki. Kami sama-sama menawan, menyukai hal yang misterius, dan pastinya kami pencuri. Bedanya, rambutku berwarna perak dan aku mempunyai jurus yang bisa membuatku bergerak dengan leluasa tanpa ada halangan. Salam manis, Phantom Skye._"

S: "Aku yakin pasti darah Jirokichi-jiisan sudah mendidih."

K: "Sama… Lalu yang terakhir ada Eisuke, _aku mau request lagu Hey Soul Sister – Train ya! Dan aku juga mau kirim salam untuk kakakku dan semua teman-temanku._"

S: "Sepertinya ini adalah yang paling wajar diantara yang lainnya."

K: "Kau benar… Baiklah, ini dia lagu request dari Eisuke, Hey Soul Sister – Train!"

**_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_**

**_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind_**

**_Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind_**

**_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_**

**_Heeey heeeey heeeey_**

**_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I_**

**_I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_**

**_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_**

**_The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
Some gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me_**

**_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_**

S: "Ini adalah sesi terakhir kita! Untuk yang mau telepon, bisa telepon ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx. Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" jawab, "This is our time!" ya!"

K: "Sudah ada penelepon pertama! Tokyo Teen Time?"

J: "Aku tidak perlu basa basi! Bilang kepada Kid dan Skye bahwa mereka tidak bisa mengambil apapun di rumahku! Ha! Rasakan itu!"

Tut tut.

K: "Aduh, suaranya kencang sekali! Dan untuk para pencuri yang akan mendatangi kediaman Suzuki besok, dengar baik-baik perkataan Jirokichi-jiisan tadi ya."

S: "Penelepon kedua. Tokyo Teen Time?"

H: "This is our time!"

S: "Suaranya lembut sekali. Berbeda dengan yang tadi. Siapa dimana?"

H: "H-Hinata di Konoha."

K: "Yang ada di 'I LOVE MONDAY!' tadi ya? Wah! Suaranya lembut dan anggun sekali!"

H: "T-Terima kasih, K-Kid."

S: "Jadi, Hinata mau request apa atau mau kirim salam-salam kepada siapa?"

H: "Kirim salam ke N-Naruto-kun saja. Dan juga tolong bilang ja-jaketnya akan kuantar besok. *blushing*"

S: "Wah, ke pacarnya ya! Baiklah!"

H: "Terima kasih."

Tut tut

S: "Cara dia berbicara sungguh menggemaskan ya, Kid?"

K: "Ya! Eh tapi ingat, kau sudah punya Miss Mou loh."

S: "Tentu saja aku tidak akan selingkuh! Ya, penelepon selanjutnya! Tokyo Teen Time?"

N: "THIS IS OUR TIME! YEEAH!"

S: "Semangat sekali! Siapa dimana?"

N: "NARUTO DI KONOHA! AKU MAU BILANG KE HINATA JAKETNYA TIDAK PERLU DIANTAR! BIAR AKU YANG MENGAMBILNYA! AKU JUGA MAU REQUEST LAGU VIVA LA VIDA – COLDPLAY YA! TERIMA KASIH!"

Tut tut

S: "*sweatdrop* Benar-benar pemuda yang penuh semangat ya."

K: "Iya. Benar-benar kontras dengan pacarnya ya…"

S: "Okelah, ini dia lagu request dari Naruto, Viva La Vida – Coldplay sebagai lagu penutup kita!"

K: "Sampai jumpa lagi besok di acara yang sama! Tetap dengarkan Tokyo FM ya!"

S dan K: "Selamat malam!"

K: "See you later, maybe next time we can meet under the moonlight."

S: "Ih, sok ganteng!"

K: "Aku emang ganteng kok!"

S: "Hih!"

K: "Sirik aja sih dari kemaren!"

S: "Siapa yang sirik coba?! Ah udah ah, lama-lama siaran disini bisa bikin aku cepet tua."

K: "Wahaha! Keriput~"

S: "Berisik!"

**_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_**

**_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_**

**_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_**

**_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_**

**_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_**

**_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_**

**_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
I'm just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_**

**_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_**

**_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_**

**_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_**

**_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_**

* * *

Haloo! Ketemu lagi kita~ yah, mungkin ini chapter tergaje yang pernah saya tulis ._. Ohiya, Skye itu adalah tokoh pencuri di Harvest Moon DS: Cute dan Harvest Moon: My Little Shop. Kalau Naruto, Matsuri dan Hinata pasti tau dong dari mana XD

Saya masukkan Skye, Hinata, Naruto dan Matsuri karena saya lagi buntu mau tokoh di DC siapa lagi yang saya masukkan. Jadi, yaahh... mudah-mudahan kalian berkenan menerima (?) mereka di fic ini. Menurut saya mereka juga ngga begitu berpengaruh (?) kok dalam fic ini :) dan juga menurut saya Skye dan Kid itu cocok loh, sama-sama pencuri dan punya gaya berbicara yang... begitu deh ._. Saya mau bikin fic tentang mereka berdua tapi belom kesampaian. Ngahahaha *ketawa garing**curcol*

Okelah, sekian cuap-cuap dan curcol dari saya. Papay minna! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Review, please? :)

Arigatou :D


	8. Chapter 8

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: R: Ran. S: Sonoko.)

R dan S: "Selamat malam! Jumpa lagi di acara Tokyo Teen Time!"

R: "Saya Miss Mou!"

S: "Dan saya Double S!"

R: "Minna, hari ini sepertinya tidak aka nada COT, Curhat On Telephone dulu ya!"

S: "Sebagai gantinya, kamu bisa request lagu, kirim-kirim salam atau teleponan sama kita. Mention aja ke (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T. Atau ke (*)MouriRan atau (*)SonokoSuzuki!"

R: "Atau tulis status ke Facebook kita, Tokyo Teen Time. Dan kamu bisa telepon ata SMS ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx."

S: "Aciaat yang hari Minggu siaran bareng yayangnya~ Lirik-lirik Miss Mou ah~"

R: "Apa sih!"

S: "Cie malu malu~"

R: "Heh diam!"

S: "Detective Boy, bebihnya galak banget sih~"

R: "Tema kita hari ini adalah '5 Modal Penting Bersahabat' dan 'Menangkis Perjodohan Saat Lebaran'!"

S: "Aku dikacangin sama Miss Mou, minna. Miss Mou cantik pacarnya Detective Boy, senyum dong~ jutek amat sih mukanya."

R: "Lagian dari tadi kamu ngegangguin terus."

S: "Aku ngga ngegangguin! Aku cuma ngegodain doing kok, hohoho!"

R: "Sama aja!"

S: "Hehehe, maaf deh."

R: "Oke aku maafin."

S: "Pelukan persahabatan!"

R: "Pelukan persahabatan!"

S: "Baiklah! Tema kita yang pertama kita bahas adalah 'Menangkis Perjodohan Saat Lebaran'! Seperti yang kita ketahui, sebagian besar orang menghindari satu topik yang selalu ditanya oleh para kakak, sepupu, teman, om, tante, nenek dan kakek saat lebaran. Pertanyaan yang wajib ditanya itu adalah, "Kapan nikah?". Iya, kan? Jujur deh!"

R: "Biasanya orang yang ditanya adalah mahasiswa kuliah atau para pekerja yang masih single. Dan saat itu, om, tante, nenek dan kakek kita akan berbaik hati untuk mencarikan jodoh ke kita. Biasanya pihak nenek sih yang paling bersemangat dalam hal ini. Semua lelaki atau wanita single yang beliau kenal akan diseret sama nenek tercinta untuk dikenalkan ke kita."

S: "Ih, bete banget, kan? Untung aku tidak pernah dijodohkan. Hahaha!"

R: "Sama! Dan buat kalian yang bernasib naas itu, kita punya tips kok buat kalian!"

S: "Yang pertama, sopan! Jangan bersikap kasar. Bukan cuma dia saja yang ilfeel, tapi yang lain juga males lihat tingkah kita."

R: "Kedua, jangan pasang muka bete. Kalau tidak jadi dijodohkan, siapa tahu kita bisa berteman dengan dia."

S: "Selanjutnya, coba menjauh selama acara. Jaga jarak sejak awal untuk memberi kode bahwa kita tidak tertarik dengan dia. Tapi, jangan sampai menganggap dia tidak ada ya."

R: "Lalu, pantang mencela! Misalnya kita mengirimkan sms, line, mention, atau dm ke teman kita kalau kita dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bertampang aneh. Bayangkan saja kalau kita yang ada di posisi dia. Sakit hati, kan?"

S: "Yang terakhir, jangan menjelek-jelekkan diri kita sendiri. Itu hanya akan memperjelek image kita di depan dia."

R: "Yosh, itu dia tipsnya! Semoga bermanfaat, ya!"

S: "Saatnya kita baca sms, mention dan status yang sudah masuk! Ada Detective West di rumah Detective Boy bersama King Watson, Kid dan Prince Punch, _hoi Double S, jangan kebanyakan ngegodain Miss Mou. Nanti Detective Boy marah. Sekian. Bye._"

R: "Makasih atas pembelaannya, Detective West!"

S: "Suamimu tidak diucapin terima kasih juga nih?"

R: "Ga usah. Huh!"

S: "Hihi ngambek. Ada seseorang yang ngga mau nyebutin identitas, _Double S, Miss Mou, kalau misalnya yang dijodohkan sama kita tetep keukeuh deket sama kita gimana? Terima kasih._ Kamu bisa melakukan dua hal! Yaitu tegas bilang kalau kita tidak tertarik dengan dia dan stay cool."

R: "Lalu ada juga Kobayashi dan Shiratori di tempat kencan, _mau request lagu kesukaan kita, Please Don't Go – Mike Posner. Tolong diputar ya. Terima kasih!_"

S: "Cie yang sedang kencan! Dari Ayumi, _Miss Mou-neechan, bilang ke Double S-neechan kalau Double S-neechan itu pantatnya lembek!_ Hey, jangan seenaknya bicara!"

R: "Apa-apaan itu… *sweatdrop* Lalu yang terakhir ada Mr. Scar, salam _untuk adikku saja._"

S: "Dia tetap dingin seperti biasa ya."

R: "Oke, kita putar lagu request dari pasangan ibu guru Kobayashi dan Inspektur Shiratori, Please Don't Go – Mike Posner. Ini dia!"

**_Let's run away from these lies  
Back to yesterday, save tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah, you got me begging, begging_**

**_Baby, please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?  
I don't know if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gon' find you  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't_**

**_Baby please don't run away  
From my bed and start another day, stay instead  
I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah, you got me begging, begging_**

**_Baby, please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?  
I don't know if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gon' find you  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't  
Baby please don't_**

**_I stay running from tomorrow  
I stay running from tomorrow  
Well, I stay running from tomorrow  
Said, I stay running from tomorrow_**

**_Baby, please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?  
I don't know if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gon' find you  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't  
Baby please don't run away_**

R: "Saatnya kita bahas tema terakhir kita, '5 Modal Penting Bersahabat'!"

S: "Satu, berbagi! Berbagi merupakan langkah awal seseorang untuk bisa berteman dengan orang lain, loh. Berbagi pengalaman suka duka kita ibarat membuka pintu kehidupan kita untuk diintip dan dimasuki sahabat kita, sampai sahabat benar-benar masuk kedalam kehidupan kita. Kegiatan ini bisa membuat kita dan sahabat semakin dekat dan merasa membutuhkan satu sama lain."

R: "Lalu, bisa dipercaya. Saat rahasia sahabat disampaikan ke kita, kita punya tanggung jawab untuk merahasiakannya. Membagi sebuah rahasia itu bukan hal mudah. Makanya, jaga baik-baik rahasia sahabatmu ya!"

S: "Selanjutnya tenggang rasa agar sahabat bisa nyaman bersama kita. Memelihara sikap tenggang rasa dalam persahabatan sama dengan menunjukkan bahwa kita menerima dan menghargai dia just the way they are."

R: "Lalu empati. Berempati adalah tanda bahwa kita benar-benar mengerti sahabat, terutama saat dia sedang mengalami musibah. Rasa empati kita bisa membuat sahabat tidak merasa sendirian dalam menghadapi masalah."

S: "Terakhir adalah setia. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kita akan bertemu banyak orang menarik yang ingin sekali kita jadikan teman. Boleh berteman dengan mereka, tapi jangan sampai meninggalkan sahabat yang lama, ya. Orang baru belum tentu cocok kita jadikan sahabat. Dan jangan sampai persahabatan dengan sahabat kita putus hanya karena kita meninggalkannya. Ingat, kita sudah melewati banyak peristiwa suka duka, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama. Selalu ingat itu saat kalian akan meninggalkan sahabat kalian demi orang baru, apalagi pacar!"

R: "Pacar itu gampang dicari kok. Sahabat sejati itu baru susah dicari. Susah banget malah! Tidak salah kalau persahabatan kita penuh ketidakpastian dan rapuh, jika perasaan kita berbalas, hati kita menjadi hangat, kan? Dan jangan sampai persahabatan kalian keras seperti besi dan penuh keegoisan! Hati kita tidak mungkin akan menjadi hangat! Quote by Double S."

S: "Aduh, aku jadi terharu. Pelukan persahabatan lagi yuk, Miss Mou!"

R dan S: "Pelukan persahabatan!"

S: "Gyaa! Miss Mou, jangan menangis!"

R: "Habis aku, hiks, aku… Huaa!"

S: "Cup cup cup…"

R: "Hiks, aduh aku malu banget nih nangis di depan para pendengar, on air lagi."

S: "Nih, tisu. Jangan nangis lagi, nanti Detective Boy bisa ngehajar aku kalau bikin kamu nangis."

R: "Awas kalau dia berani nyakitin kamu, kutendang dia!"

S: "Ga mau diputusin aja? Hihihi."

R: "Gamau… Masih sayang Detective Boy… *blushing*"

S: "Utuk utuk utuk… Heh Detective Boy, denger ya, kalau kau berani membuat hati sahabatku terluka, kupastikan kau akan merasakan putih dan hangatnya ruang UGD!"

R: "Rasain!"

S: "Oke, saatnya kita menanti telepon yang masuk. Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" jawab dengan berapi-api, "This is our time!"!"

R: "Sudah ada telepon masuk nih! Tokyo Teen Time?"

K: "This is our time, baby."

S: "Gapake baby!"

K: "Terserah, deh. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ngga nanyain aku siapa?"

S: "Udah tau! Kid, kan?! Kuaduin ke Miss A ya, manggil-manggil orang lain pakai sebutan baby!"

K: "Kejam sekali. Maksudnya biar aku dihajar sama Miss A, ya? Tidak perlu, pipiku sudah bengkak, kok, habis dicium mesra sama kepalan tangan Prince Punch."

S: "Bagus, Prince Punch!"

R: "Ya sudah, mau request atau mau salam-salam ke siapa?"

K: "Cuma mau bilang kalau Detective Boy lagi nangis bahagia tuh."

R: "Eh?! Nangis kenapa dia? Malu-maluin aja!"

K: "Kayaknya sih dia nangis bahagia karena tidak jadi diputusin. Udah dulu ya. Daah."

Tut tut

S: "Kok lebay banget ya pacar kamu, Miss Mou? *sweatdrop*"

R: "Gatau tuh *sweatdrop*"

S: "Oh, ada penelepon selanjutnya! Tokyo Teen Time?"

H: "This is our time!"

S: "Yey! Siapa dimana?"

H: "Detective West di ruang keluarganya Detective Boy."

R: "Mau request atau salam-salam?"

H: "Salam-salam aja deh buat sahabat-sahabatku yang idiot, autis, aneh, tapi baik hati: King Watson sang Forever Single, Kid sang Maling Gombal yang lagi bonyok, Prince Punch sang Silent Hulk dan Detective Boy sang Penakhluk Wanita yang sedang menangis. Ohiya, mau denger Detective Boy nangis, ngga?"

S: "MAU!"

H: "Nih."

Sh: "*suaranya agak samar* Terima kasih, Kami-sama! Pacarku tidak memutuskanku kalau aku menyentuh Nona itu! Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Kami-sama!"

H: "Gimana? Dia dari tadi terus berteriak seperti itu sambil berlutut. Memalukan. Untung dia di rumah."

S: "Wahahahaha! Aku benar-benar merasa terhibur. Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada Detective Boy!"

H: "Oke! Hoi yang sedang menangis, Nona Suzuki berterima kasih tuh atas tindakanmu!"

Tut tut

R: "Ehm, baiklah. Ternyata waktu kami untuk menemani kalian sudah habis!"

S: "Sayang sekali. Baiklah, sebagai lagu penutup acara kita, akan kita putar lagu Count On Me – Bruno Mars!"

R: "Stay tune di Tokyo FM setiap hari pada jam 19.00-20.00 ya!"

R dan S: "Sampai jumpa besok dan selamat malam!"

S: "Pelukan persahabatan!"

R: "Pelukan persahabatan!"

**_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_**

**_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_**

**_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_**

**_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you_**

**_Oooh_**

**_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_**

**_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_**

**_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know..._**

**_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh_**

**_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_**

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini *kretek-kretekin jari*

Ehm, jujur, sebenarnya saya agak ragu mau bikin soal jodoh-jodohan gitu, takut salah, saya kan belom pernah dijodohin ._. pacaran aja belom pernah. Ngahahaha! Serius, ini bukan kode, tapi curcol :p *dilempar pake karung yang isinya koin sekilo*

Pas membuat adegan Sonoko dan Ran, saya langsung teringat tiga sahabat sedari SD saya yang terpisah dengan saya. Mereka di Jakarta, sedangkan saya di Bukittinggi. Padahal tadi baru Skype-an sama salah satunya. Hahaha :' I miss you, my idiots :'*

Sekarang tahu kan kenapa saya bikin Heiji bilang kalau Makoto, Kid, Saguru dan Shinichi itu idiot, autis, aneh tapi baik hati? Saya terinspirasi dari ketiga sahabat gila saya, muahaha! *cipok satu-satu*

Tapii, seperti yang saya tulis di fic diatas, banyak kok temen yang asik, seru, suka hal yang sama dengan saya, baik, dll di sekeliling saya. Termasuk kalian :D tapinya lagi, saya emang paling banyak melewati suka duka sama mereka bertiga. Ketawa ngakak bareng, nangis bareng, ngegosipin cowok bareng, gila-gilaan bareng, belanja bareng, nonton bareng, curhat bareng, dan lain-lain. Ya iyalah, secara udah dari SD -_-v Soalnya, saya baru dua tahun di Bukittinggi dan saya masih baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an, jadi masih jaim :p *digeplak* Tapi, kalau kalian sudah mengenal saya lebih jauh, sisi gila yang saya pendam akan bangkit ke hadapan kalian semua, ngahaha! (Readers: ini sisi gila lo udah bangkit, thor!) Thor, thor! Emangnya gue salah satu anggota The Avengers! *ambil palu Thor* Tapi kalau mau jadi temen baik saya, boleh kok! Saya seneng punya temen akrab baru. Sini sini :3

Eh, tidak lupa juga buat sepupu tercinteh saya, Naozuki Rin, yang sama gilanya dengan saya ;p makasih banyak udah nemenin fangirling-in Minato bersama-sama malem-malem, menggosip (iya, author emang ngga jauh-jauh dari kata gosip -_-v), ngakak bareng dan menyisihkan sedikit ilmu per-otaku-an kepada saya. Ailopyu :D

Buat temen-temen SMP guweeh, SMA guweeh, makasih juga ya! Makasih udah mau jadi teman baik saya! Jalan bareng, nyasar bareng, tiap pulang sekolah makan sama nongkrong dulu (ga tiap hari juga -_-)

Dan yang terakhir, buat kalian para pembaca! Baik silent readers maupun yang meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review, makasih banyak! Review kalian membuat saya bersemangat untuk membuat chapter demi chapter di fic ini. Name HaniTan, ShinRanXNaruHina, RenaKudo-chan, abcalfs, kashinya keiko, nisa septiasari, anisa fiva, EvieNoorzain, Guest, erza_scarlet, terima kasih banyak sudah mendukung saya sampai sejauh ini! :'D Pelukan persahabatan! *peluk satu-satu*

Aduh, perasaan udah kayak mau tamat aja sih fic-nya -_-a tenang! Tentu saja perjalanan fic ini masih panjang! Doakan saja ya! ;D

*scroll keatas* astaga, panjang amat sih curcolnya -_- Baiklah, sekian dari saya... (Inner: woy belom bales review!) Ohiya, ini dia balasan review buat yang tidak login:

anisa fiva: tidak apa-apa :D terima kasih banyak ya! kirimin dong jeruknya :p

anisa septiasari: tentu saja menggoda ran adalah kegiatan sonoko setiap hari :D *dihajar sonoko* terima kasih! :D

NameHaniTan: Kid-nya iseng sih! Kalau ngga kid yang mulai, pasti shinichi yang cari gara-gara duluan :p Kamu bisa vote KaiAo buat jadi penyiar di hari Minggu ;D tunggu saja Kaito dan Aoko siaran bareng, ya!

erza_scarlet: makasihh! :D apakah fic ini sudah cukup panjang? :p terima kasih dukungannya! :D

Sekian cuap-cuap dan curcol yang sangat panjang dari saya! Papay minna! Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D

PS: bacot areanya boleh di skip, kok. (Readers: telat!) *ditimpuk readers*


	9. Chapter 9

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: K: Kazuha. A: Aoko.)

K dan A: "Haloo! Jumpa lagi dengan kami di Tokyo Teen Time!"

A: "Pastinya cuma di Tokyo FM!"

K: "Saya Kazuosa!"

A: "Dan saya Miss A!"

K: "Masih inget kan sama tema kita setiap hari Rabu?"

A: "Engga…!"

K: "Kalau lupa, tema kita setiap hari Rabu adalah 'Let's Love Earth!'!"

A: "Oh iya!"

K: "Haduh, kok Miss A jadi pelupa gitu, sih? Kebanyakan mikirin Maling, ya?"

A: "Iya! Kadang, aku capek sama dia yang kerjanya ngegodain cewek lain terus! Tapi, maklum aja deh, sifatnya kan emang begitu."

K: "Miss A sabar aja, ya. Siapa tahu Kid diberi pencerahan oleh Kami-sama."

A: "Amin."

K: "Kita bakal bahas tentang 'Bersih Tapi Berbahaya' dan 'Fakta Sampah'!"

A: "Eh, ketinggalan! Kalau kamu mau request lagu atau kirim salam, bisa mention di (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T atau mention ke twitter kita, (*)ToyamaKazuha dan (*)Aokoaoko dengan hashtag #LetsLoveEarth !"

K: "Dan kalau mau tulis status, Facebook kita adalah Tokyo Teen Time! Atau mau sms dan telepon? Nomor kita adalah 08138xxxxxxx!"

A: "Dan sebelum kita bahas 'Bersih Tapi Berbahaya', kita denger dulu lagu With You – Chris Brown! Ini dia!"

**_I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_**

**_Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes, you a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class all your own_**

**_And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that youre mine  
You are one of a kind_**

**_And you mean to me what I mean to you  
And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do  
Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all_**

**_And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love_**

**_And now I know I cant be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm_**

**_With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh girl_**

**_I don't want nobody else  
Without you theres no one left and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now_**

**_Hey, little shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true  
You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try  
To be your everything, yeah_**

**_Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all_**

**_And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love_**

**_And now I know I cant be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm_**

**_With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah_**

**_And I will never try to deny  
That you are my whole life  
Cause if you ever let me go I would die  
So I won't front_**

**_I don't need another woman  
I just need your all or nothing  
Cause if I got that then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day_**

**_I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
They need they boo, they gotta see they boo  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
Hearts all over the world tonight_**

**_And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love_**

**_And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm_**

**_With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh_**

**_With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Only With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah_**

K: "Yey! Saatnya kita bahas tentang 'Bersih Tapi Berbahaya'!"

A: "Ada dua zat kimia yang harus diwaspadai karena tidak aman untuk kesehatan dan lingkungan kita."

K: "Pertama, ada Tricolosan dan Triclocarban. Kalian tahu Tricolosan dan Triclocarban? Tricolosan dan triclocarban adalah zat yang terdapat di sabun anti bakteri. Riset membuktikan kalau memang zat ini ampuh untuk membunuh kuman. Tapi, senyawa kimia yang berbentuk bubuk putih padat ini mampu merusak lingkungan! Dampak Tricolosan bagi kesehatan dan lingkungan antara lain adalah: Limbah Triclosan dan Triclocarban ini butuh waktu lama untuk bisa terurai, bisa berbulan-bulan sampai tahunan; senyawa ini dicurigai sebagai salah satu penyebab polusi tanah dan air; dan kandungannya pada pasta gigi memang dapat mencegah pertumbuhan bakteri, tapi menyebabkan kuman-kuman kebal terhadap antibiotik."

A: "Yang terakhir adalah Acetone. Buat yang suka pakai kutek pasti tau Acetone. Yap! Acetone adalah cairan pembersih kutek. Tapi, kita juga harus waspada, karena didalam Acetone terdapat bahan kimia yang bernama Dimethyl ketone, 2-Propanone atau Beta-Ketopropane yang di dalamnya dapat mengganggu kesehatan kita. Selain di kutek, zat ini juga dapat ditemukan di parfum, cat, pernih, cairan pembersih kaca dan porselin, deterjen dan lem. Cairan berbau menyengat ini juga mencemari udara karena memiliki kandungan racun yang sama dengan asap kendaraan, asap rokok dan bahkan gas dari sampah."

K: "Dampak Acetone bagi kesehatan dan lingkungan adalah: udara yang tercemar akibat acetone susah untuk dibersihkan kembali karena acetone mudah menguap dengan cepat dan racunnya baru benar-benar hilang dalam waktu 22 hari; dan jika sering menghirup acetone dalam jangka pendek dapat menyebabkan berbagai komplikasi penyakit seperti sakit kepala, meningkatkan detak jantung, mual, muntah, dan iritasi pada saluran pernapasan, kulit dan mata."

A: "Jadi, berhati-hatilah!"

K: "Dan sekarang saatnya kita baca request dan salam yang masuk! Ada Tenten di Konoha, _salam untuk pacarku, Neji, yang berada di surga. Terima kasih :')_. Kami turut berduka cita, Tenten."

A: "Lalu ada Miss Mou di rumah, _request lagu Apalah Arti Menunggu – Raissa. Lagi mengenang masa lalu nih._"

K: "Galau, Miss Mou? Selanjutnya, ada Masumi Sera, _mau salam-salam buat seluruh temen-temen sekolahku ya!_"

A: "Ada King Watson di kamar, _hoy aku sama Shiho kapan siaran?!_ Hari Jumat, lah!"

K: "Ada juga Detective West di rumah Detective West, aQoo3cH p!inGinD kTem0uH KaZuoS4! G kHuWadz P!nnginD ng3Li4dH Ce0nYo3Mnny4 yG ManIeTHz! XiXixixi! (Aku pengen ketemu Kazuosa! Ga kuat pengen ngeliat senyumnya yang manis! Hihihihi!) *sweatdrop*"

A: "Alay! Yang terakhir ada… Detective West lagi? ITU DIBAJAK KID ^#*$*#&*! Ternyata dibajak. Hah, untunglah. Kirain Detective West keselek biji duren tadi, jadi sakaw begitu."

K: "Oke! Daripada kelamaan, mending kita putar lagu request dari Miss Mou, Apalah Arti Menunggu – Raissa."

**_Telah lama aku bertahan  
Demi cinta wujudkan sebuah harapan  
Namun ku rasa cukup ku menunggu  
Semua rasa tlah hilang_**

**_Sekarang aku tersadar  
Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang  
Apalah arti aku menunggu  
Bila kamu tak cinta lagi_**

**_Namun ku rasa cukup ku menunggu  
Semua rasa tlah hilang_**

**_Sekarang aku tersadar  
Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang  
Apalah arti aku menunggu  
Bila kamu tak cinta lagi_**

**_Dahulu kaulah segalanya  
Dahulu hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku  
Namun sekarang aku mengerti  
Tak perlu ku menunggu sebuah cinta yang semu_**

**_Sekarang aku tersadar  
Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang  
Apalah arti aku menunggu  
Bila kamu tak cinta lagi_**

**_Sekarang aku tersadar  
Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang  
Apalah arti aku menunggu  
Bila kamu tak cinta lagi_**

A: "Selanjutnya, mari kita bahas tentang 'Fakta Sampah'!"

K: "Satu, supermarket di seluruh dunia memberikan lebih dari 17 miliar kantung plastik setiap tahunnya, dan setiap orang rata-rata menghabiskan 700 kantong plastik per tahu. Setiap orang!"

A: "Lebih dari 80% sampah dibuang tanpa didaur ulang dan akhirnya masuk ke laut. Para ahli memperkirakan 6,4 juta ton sampah masuk ke laut setiap harinya di seluruh dunia. Akibat sampah yang dibuang ke laut setiap harinya, diperkirakan 1 juta binatang laut mati karena hal ini."

K: "Di Australia, lebih dari 100.000 hewan seperti burung, anjing laut, ikan paus dan kura-kura mati gara-gara terbelit atau memakan sampah plastik."

A: "Sampah plastik atau benda-benda berbahan plastik seperti kantung plastik, bungkus permen dan gabus dibuang begitu saja ke tanah, sampah-sampah itu baru akan terurai sekitar 200-400 tahun."

K: "Dan yang terakhir, hampir 500 juta-1 milyar kantung plastik digunakan di dunia setiap tahunnya. Jika sampah-sampah plastik itu dibentangkan, maka setidaknya sampah-sampah itu dapat membungkus permukaan bumi sampai 10 kali saking banyaknya! Menyedihkan sekali ya mendengar fakta ini."

A: "Jadi, masih mau buang sampah sembarangan?"

K: "Kalau aku sih ngga mau lagi!"

A: "Aku juga! Daripada ngebayangin sampah-sampah itu lebih baik kita dengar telepon yang masuk di Tokyo Teen Time!"

K: "Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" maka kalian harus jawab, "This is our time! Wah,sudah ada telepon masuk! Tokyo Teen Time?"

S: "This is our time!"

K: "Yeah! Siapa dimana?"

S: "Shiratori di rumah."

A: "Inspektur Shiratori! Mau request atau kirim salam?"

S: "Request dan kirim salam. Aku mau request lagu Little Things – One Direction. Dan salam ke calon Nyonya Ninzaburo semua pendengar Tokyo FM. Terima kasih."

Tut tut

A: "Kyaa! Romantis sekali!"

K: "Penelepon selanjutnya! Tokyo Teen Time?"

Sh: "This is our time."

A: "Lemas sekali. Tapi tidak apa. Siapa dimana?"

Sh: "Sherry di luar rumah."

K: "Mau request lagu atau kirim-kirim salam?"

Sh: "Tidak dua-duanya."

A dan K: "Eh?"

A: "Mau curhat?"

Sh: "Tidak."

K: "Lalu? Mau cerita-cerita?"

Sh: "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menelepon untuk menunggu Profesor Agasa. Kunci rumah terbawa olehnya. Oh, itu dia. Ya sudah ya, dah."

Tut tut

A dan K: "*sweatdrop*"

K: "Ah, waktu kita sudah habis! Baiklah. Itu dia penelepon terakhir kita!"

A: "Jangan lupa untuk terus dengarkan Tokyo FM setiap hari pukul 19.00-20.00!"

K: "Sebagai lagu penutup, mari kita putar lagu Little Things – One Direction yang direquest oleh Inspektur Shiratori!"

K dan A: "Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa!"

**_Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me _**

**_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly _**

**_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you,  
Oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all these little things _**

**_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea,  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk, in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me _**

**_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But, you're perfect to me _**

**_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true it's you, it's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things _**

**_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin' but I want you to,  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you  
Oh _**

**_And I've just let these little things slip, out of my mouth,  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you,  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you and all these little things, _**

**_I won't let these little things slip, out of my mouth,  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you,  
They add up to,  
I'm in love with you and all your little things_**

* * *

Halo! Acan kembali! *dilempar granat*

Dan, Acan mau bilang kalau misalnya mungkin Acan tidak akan setiap hari publish ini karena sekolah tidak mendukung (!) :( Tapi Acan akan usahakan untuk publish terus, doain ya! :)

Dan jujur, Acan belom bikin chap buat hari Kamis, jadi Acan cuma publish chap ini saja tidak apa-apa kan? :D

Dan untuk yang nanya King Watson dan Sherry, mereka bakal muncul besok! Tunggu saja yaa :D saya akan memanfaatkan waktu pulang sekolah yang cepat untuk ngetik khukhukhu~ *tertawa seperti Kururu* *dihajar Tamama*

Saatnya bahas review untuk yang tidak login:

ShinRanXNaruHina: tidak apa kok XD loh, emangnya cowok ngga boleh nangis? boleh kok! Cowok kan juga berhak ngungkapin ekspresi hatinya :D diusahakan akan diceritakan! Dan tentunya dalam bentuk cerita, masa sambil siaran gitu sih XD emang cantik, tapi jarang muncul :( Naeko Miike namanya :D. Terima kasih! XD

Yak, sekian bacot dari Acan. Papay minna! Sampai berjumpa di chap selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	10. Chapter 10

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: Sa: Saguru. Sh: Shiho.)

Sa dan Sh: "Selamat malam!"

Sa: "Jumpa lagi dengan kami di acara Tokyo FM! Tentu saja di Tokyo FM!"

Sh: "Saya Sherry."

Sa: "Dan saya King Watson! Kalian bisa mention, tulis status, SMS, teleponan, request-request dan salam-salam di (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T, Tokyo Teen Time dan nomor kita adalah 08138xxxxxxx.""

Sh: "Terserah."

Sa: "Kau ini kenapa sih? Santai saja! Jangan tegang begitu mukanya!"

Sh: "Maaf, tapi mukaku memang seperti ini."

Sa: "Hahahaha! Kau memang punya selera humor yang buruk. Jadi, kita mau bahas apa sekarang, Sherry? Fashion?"

Sh: "Selera fashionku lumayan buruk."

Sa: "Kalau soal gosip artis?"

Sh: "Aku tidak update soal itu."

Sa: "Make up?"

Sh: "Tidak. Aku sangat tidak jago dalam hal itu. Aku saja kesini tidak memakai bedak menggelikan itu."

Sa: "Hair style?"

Sh: "Cukup! Kau gay ya?"

Sa: "What?! Enak saja kau bicara!"

Sh: "All the things you've said sounds very gay. Ih."

Sa: "Lalu kau mau kita bahas tentang apa?!"

Sh: "Bagaimana soal berbagai macam jenis minuman keras di dunia? Atau tren GothLoli?"

Sa: "Hidupmu benar-benar suram, Sherry."

Sh: "Lalu, kau mau kita membahas tentang apa?"

Sa: "Kalau 'Cara Menghilangkan Galau ala Sherry dan King Watson' gimana? Hah, aku stress."

Sh: "Yaudah. Stress bikin cepet tua loh."

Sa: "KAU KIRA AKU STRESS KARENA SIAPA HAH?! KAMI-SAMA, KELUARKAN AKU DARI RUANGAN TERKUTUK INI! AARGH!"

Sh: "Mana kutahu kau stress karena siapa. Hah. Dasar. Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita bahas tentang 'Cara Menghilangkan Galau ala Sherry dan King Watson' tadi."

Sa: "Kalian galau karena pacar kalian? Atau galau karena diputusin? Ini tips menghilangkannya!"

Sh: "Satu, kalian bisa bernyanyi sekeras mungkin."

Sa: "Kalian juga bisa nangis! Menangis itu bisa merilekskan badan loh. Tidak percaya? Coba saja buktikan sendiri!"

Sh: "Lalu kalian juga bisa pergi bareng teman-teman."

Sa: "Buat yang cowok bisa juga main game. Main game bisa mengalihkan pikiran kalian dari rasa galau tadi."

Sh: "Lalu menyibukkan diri saja."

Sa: "Nonton film-film lucu agar diri kalian terhibur!"

Sh: "Dan yang terakhir kalian bisa mendengarkan musik yang bisa merilekskan tubuh kalian."

Sa: "Saatnya kita baca saja request dan salam-salam yang masuk ke kita! Ada HaniTan, _mau request lagu Hitomi No Melody – Boyfriend ya. Lagunya untuk para pendengar setia Tokyo Teen Time aja :D_"

Sh: "Ada Shikamaru di Suna, _mendokusei._"

Sa: "Dia setipe denganmu, Sherry. Sama-sama irit kata!"

Sh: "Terserah, deh. Ada Kazousa di rumah Miss Mou, _mau salam-salam buat seseorang ya! Terima kasih!_"

Sa: "Yang terakhir ada Tamaki di my home sweet home, Buckingham Palace *sweatdrop*. _Mau request lagu buat Fujioka Haruhi, my sweet darling. Lagu Lucky – Jason Mraz. Thanks._"

Sh: "Mari kita putar lagu request dari HaniTan, Hitomi No Melody – Boyfriend. Ini dia."

**_Miagetara haru no ame machi ni oritekita_**  
**_Kimi no aruku michi nurashite yuku_**  
**_Kinou sasatta toge no you na kimi no kotoba hitotsu_**  
**_Mada hontou wa nanimo shiranai yo_**

**_Sunao ni nareba kodoku nante nai yo_**  
**_Hitori de wa nai kara_**

**_Donna mirai kimi to mirai_**  
**_Chiisa na koto hitotsu wo_**  
**_Kasanete yuku tabi ni_**  
**_Futari wa fukaku naru hazu sa_**

**_Kimi to itai saigo made mo_**  
**_Sono hitomi no shita e to_**  
**_Tashikame ni iku yo_**  
**_Yukkuri to orite iku kara_**

**_Remember the day, we pray_**  
**_Chikatta futari no mirai alright_**  
**_Ain't no lie, kimi to itai_**  
**_But you're already gone doushiyou mo nai..._**

**_Mada oritomanai rain_**  
**_Douka boku wo kimi no moto e to tsuretette_**  
**_Take back on the day we love_**  
**_Itsumadetattemo bokuha sou "kimi ga suki"_**  
**_That's what's up_**  
**_"Kimi ga suki" itsumademo itsu no hi mo sou_**

**_Shizuka na kaze no naka kimi wo sagashi dasu yo_**  
**_Boku to hanarete nani wo omou no sa?_**  
**_Tsunagatta tsumori de mo kokoro wa mitsu karanai_**  
**_Sekai de ichiban kimi wo mite iru no ni_**

**_Wakatta tsumori de itoshita tsumori de_**  
**_Nani mo dekinai no sa_**

**_Donna mirai kimi to mirai_**  
**_Te wo tsunaida nukumori_**  
**_Kesshite wasurenai yo_**  
**_Hyaku nen hetta toshite mo_**

**_Kimi to itai saigo made mo_**  
**_Kono ame ga kiete mo_**  
**_Kisetsu ga utsutte mo_**  
**_Sugo shita hibi wa kienai yo_**

**_Donna mirai kimi to mirai_**  
**_Chiisa na koto hitotsu wo_**  
**_Kasanete yuku tabi ni_**  
**_Futari wa fukaku naru hazu sa_**

**_Kimi to itai saigo made mo_**  
**_Sono hitomi no shita e to_**  
**_Tashikame ni iku yo_**  
**_Yukkuri to orite iku kara_**

Sa: "Yak, balik lagi di acara kesayangan kita semua, Tokyo Teen Time! Tentu saja di Tokyo FM!"

Sh: "Saatnya sesi terakhir kita. Untuk yang mau telepon, bisa telepon ke 08138xxxxxxx. Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" kalian jawab, "This is our time," ya."

Sa: "Ga semangat banget sih! Gini jawabnya, "This is our time!" gitu!"

Sh: "Di telingaku itu terdengar sama saja."

Sa: "Oh Kami-sama, beri aku kesabaran lebih banyak. Amin."

Sh: "Penelepon pertama. Tokyo Teen Time?"

R: "This is our time!"

Sa: "Yosh! Siapa dimana?"

R: "Miss Mou di Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri!"

Sh: "Mau request? Kirim-kirim salam?"

R: "Mau request lagu United State of Pop 2009 (Blame It On The Pop) – DJ Earworm. Lagi mau gila-gilaan bareng Kazuosa nih! Makasih ya!"

Tut tut

Sa: "Sama-sama! Yak, penelepon kedua. Tokyo Teen Time?"

S: "This is our time!"

Sh: "Siapa dimana?"

S: "Shiratori di rumah. Langsung saja, aku berencana akan menikah hari Sabtu minggu depan. Semua penyiar Tokyo Teen Time datang ya! Letaknya di Gereja Beika. Terima kasih!"

Tut tut

Sa: "Who! Kami pasti akan datang!"

Sh: "Ya. Dan jam acara kita sudah habis. Jadi, sampai jumpa besok, minna."

Sa: "Selamat malam! Jangan lupa untuk terus dengarkan Tokyo Teen Time setiap jam 19.00-20.00. Untuk lagu penutup, ini dia United State of Pop 2009 (Blame It On The Pop) – DJ Earworm!"

**_I know you want pop, you want dance, you want rock and roll  
You wanted boom boom? This year's remix got symphonic soul  
I got pop, I got dance, I got rockin' electronic club beats,  
I got hip-hop music with the future flow,_**

**_So don't worry, even if the sky is falling down, down, down  
Gonna be ok when it knocks you down, down, down,  
So baby don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down  
When you go down, when you go down down  
No need to worry, just pick back up when you're tumbling down, down, down (down, down)  
It's like I've been awakened  
Every step I'm taking  
Every rule I had you breaking  
Every move I'm making  
The risk that I'm taking  
The chances I'm taking  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never seems out of place  
Blame it on the pop, blame it on the dance, blame it on the rock and roll  
Blame it on the rumba, so in sync with the symphonic soul  
I like that pop, I like that bass, I like them rockin' electronic club beats  
Blame it on the hip-hop music with the future flow_**

**_Baby, don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down  
Somewhere far along this road,  
Stressed out, I wanna let it go, I feel down, down, down (baby are you down, down, down, down, down)  
And oh, (hey) I've been traveling on this road too long (too long)  
Just trying to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
I gotta feeling  
Woo hoo  
I found God_**

**_Blame it on the pop, blame it on the dance, blame it on the rock and roll  
Blame it on the feeling of the music deep insi-i-i-ide your soul  
We got the pop, we got the dance, we got the rockin' electronic club beats  
We got the hip-hop music with the future flow_**

**_People in the place  
Put your put your hands in the air  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Forever united here,  
Blame it on the po-po-po-po-poker face po-po-poker face  
So live your life (hey!)  
Let's live it up (Ho!)  
If you wanna get down (Hey!)  
down (Ho!) down (Hey!)  
Muh muh muh muh (Ho!)  
I wanna get down, (hey!) down, down (Ho!)_**

**_So baby, don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down  
When you go down, when you go down down  
No need to worry, just pick back up when you're tumbling down, down, down (down, down)  
Blame it on the pop, blame it on the dance, blame it on the boom boom boom  
Gotta get that rumba, blame it on the 808 with the boom boom boom  
Gotta get that pop, gotta get that dance, gotta get that boom boom pow  
I gotta get, I gotta get this year's remix with the future sound._**

**_I gotta feeling,  
But I never really had a doubt,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
and I say the same thing every single time  
you know that I could use somebody, (woo hoo)  
Open up your plans and damn your free (Hey!)  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love  
Stop stop stop feeling down, down, down  
Can't you see love, love love?Isn't this easy feeling love, love love?  
Down down down,  
It's like I've been awakened  
Can't you see every step I'm taking  
Don't be afraid  
The risk that I'm taking  
Can't you see, I've had a little too much feeling down, down, down  
Can't you see every move I'm making  
Every rule I had you breaking  
Isn't this easy feeling love, love, love  
We'll make it out of this mess.  
Change your mind  
Baby just say yes,  
Da da da da da da da da da da..…_**

* * *

Acan disiniii!

Yak, buat yang penasaran bagaimana Saguru-Shiho siaran, ini dia X) Oh iya, dan ingatkan saya pada hari rabu atau kamis atau jumat untuk membuat cerita tentang ShiratoriKobayashi! XD soalnya saya kan pelupa ._.v Fyi, lagu united state of pop itu lagu remix dari beberapa penyanyi. Coba dengerin deh, kalau menurut saya lagunya asik buat ngedance atau gila-gilaan kayak yang dilakuin Kazuha dan Ran XD

Saatnya balas review untuk yang tidak login:

ShinRanXNaruHina: malu mulu dari kemaren :p *digeplak* tidak apa-apa kok tidak punya acc :D bisa-bisa saya diburon sama guru-guru dan ortu saya *lebay* Arigatou XD

anisa fiva: terima kasih XD mereka sudah ditampilkan di chap ini hohoho, sayangnya sonoko masih belom muncul idenya (?) buat ngegodain pasangan ini XD wah ada apa ini... jangan-jangan... (nisa: apaan deh!) terima kasih! semangat untuk diri saya sendiri :')

HaniTan: gapapa kok manggil saya Acan X) sudah diputar ya lagunya :) dia tidak tidur, tapi kurang tidur (?) jadi ya begitulah, flat suaranya ._.

Yosh, sekian bacot dari saya, buat yang mungkin komennya masuk tapi tidak saya balas, mohon maaf! Saya soalnya melihat siapa saja yang sudah mereview lewat email, ngga diliat satu-satu di ficnya. Kesalahan terletak pada email saya kalau begitu :p *digetok*

Papay minna, sampai berjumpa di fic selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	11. Chapter 11

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: H: Heiji. M: Makoto.)

H dan M: "Selamat malam! Jumpa lagi dengan…"

H: "Detective West! Dan juga…"

M: "Prince Punch!"

H dan M: "Tentu saja di Tokyo Teen Time!"

H: "Masih inget tema kita tiap hari Sabtu?"

M: "Inget. Gombal Gombel Gembel, kan?"

H: "Benar! Prince Punch dapat nilai seratus! Yey!"

M: "Hahaha, bisa aja. Buat yang mau request lagu atau kirim-kirim salam, bisa mention ke (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T, atau mention ke twitter kita, (*)Kyogoku_Makoto atau (*)HeijiHattori. Kalau mau share gombalan kamu, bisa pakai hashtag #GombalGombelGembel."

H: "Atau tulis status di Facebook kita, Tokyo Teen Time! Mau teleponan atau ngegombalin kita? Boleh banget! Nomor kita adalah 08138xxxxxxx."

M: "Detective West pengen banget digombalin, minna. Jangan lupa gombalin dia, ya."

H: "Aku ngga tau harus merasa terharu atau tersinggung. Tapi, thanks Prince Punch!"

M: "Sama-sama. Lebih baik kita putar lagu Adelaide Sky – Adhitia Sofyan. Ini dia!"

**_I need to know what's on your mind_**  
**_These coffee cups are getting cold_**  
**_Mind the people passing by_**  
**_They don't know I'll be leaving soon_**

**_I'll fly away tomorrow_**  
**_To far away_**  
**_I'll admit a cliché_**  
**_Things won't be the same without you_**

**_I'll be looking at my window seeing Adelaide sky_**  
**_Would you be kind enough to remember_**  
**_And I'll be hearing my own foot steps under Adelaide sky_**  
**_Would you be kind enough to remember me_**

**_I'll let you know what's on my mind_**  
**_I wish they've made you portable_**  
**_Then I'll carry you around and round_**  
**_I bet you'll look good on me_**

**_I'll fly away tomorrow_**  
**_It's been fun_**  
**_I'll repeat the cliché_**  
**_Things won't be the same without you_**

**_I'll be looking at my window seeing Adelaide sky_**  
**_Would you be kind enough to remember_**  
**_I'll be hearing my own foot steps under Adelaide sky_**  
**_Would you be kind enough to remember me_**

**_I've been meaning to call you soon_**  
**_But we're in different times_**  
**_You might not be home now_**  
**_Would you take a message_**  
**_I'll try to stay awake_**  
**_And fight your presence in my head_**

**_And I'll be looking at my window seeing Adelaide sky_**  
**_Would you be kind enough to remember_**  
**_And I'll be hearing my own foot steps under Adelaide sky_**  
**_Would you be kind enough to remember_**

**_And I'll be looking at my window seeing Adelaide sky_**  
**_Would you be kind enough to remember_**  
**_And I'll be hearing my own foot steps under Adelaide sky_**  
**_Would you be kind enough to remember me_**

H: "Saatnya kita bacain gombalan yang masuk ke kita! Ada Detective Boy, _senyum kamu ada listriknya ya? Masa nyetrum-nyetrum gitu di hatiku._ Aciaaat! Pasti buat Miss Mou!"

M: "Ada King Watson di rumah, _apakah aku harus jadi ind**omie biar jadi selera kamu? :(_ Ciee, siapa tuh?"

H: "Lalu ada Kid, _I was born to tell you, i love you so much :*_ ciee! Tapi, agak jijik gitu ya emotnya."

M: "Selanjutnya ada Kazuosa, _Detective West, besok jalan-jalan ke pantai yuk! Terus nanti kita berenang ya! Tapi kalau nanti aku tenggelam biarin saja ya? Soalnya aku tenggelamnya kan di hati kamu._ Ciee! Uhuk uhuk!"

H: "Dasar! Aku bales! Dari Double S di rumah, _emm, Prince Punch, kamu tau gak kalau coklat itu manis? Ya sama seperti itu senyum kamu, manis banget._ O ow~"

M: "Huh! Dasar Detective West gamau kalah! Biarin deh, yang waras ngalah. Selanjutnya ada Ino di Konoha, _Sai, walaupun senyum kamu palsu, tapi cintaku ke kamu ngga palsu, kok._ Ehem!"

H: "Maksud kamu aku ga waras! Hih! Lalu ada Claire di Mineral Town, _Gray, kamu itu kerjanya ngetok-ngetok besi terus. Ngetok hari aku kapan?_ Ahay!"

M: "Yang terakhir ada Miss A, _heh maling! Balikin hati aku yang udah kamu curi itu! ._ Kid, ada yang nyari nih!"

H: "Wah, hari ini banyak juga ya yang ngegombal. Keren!"

M: "Mungkin karena ini malam minggu…"

H: "Apa hubungannya?"

M: "Ya ada lah hubungannya. Kalau sama pacar-pacar mereka mungkin mereka merasa lebih romantis dan jago gombal."

H: "Pengecualian buat maling putih itu. Dia mah emang ngegombal terus kerjaannya."

M: "Bener!"

H: "Hahahaha! Ya sudah, mari kita baca request dan salam yang masuk! Ada Naruto di Konoha, _salam buat Hinata-hime, baka Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei dan semua penduduk Konoha,_ ttebayo!"

M: "Ada ShinRanXNaruHina, _request lagu Aqua Timez – Itsumo Issho ya! Thanks!_"

H: "Ada RenaKudo-chan, _aku mau request lagu Temo Demo no Namida – JKT48!_ Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, ye ye ye!"

M: "Perasaan lagunya bukan yang itu deh, Detective West."

H: "Terus kalau bukan, berarti yang I love you baby baby baby, alihkanlah padaku, pandangan kepada seseorang itu! Sadarilah ketukan dari diriku, kuingin jawaban dari rasa sayang! I love you… emph!"

M: "Suaramu jelek, tahu. Nanti rating kita bisa turun."

H: "Kurang ajar! Jahat sekali!"

M: "Maaf, minna. Detective West emang orangnya ambekan."

H: "Yang terakhir ada Matsuri di Suna, _aku mau salam-salam buat Gaara-sama! Kyaaa! Gaara-samaaa! Anda keren sekali!_"

M: "Errr, gausah ditiru juga teriakannya. Kau terlihat seperti homo, menjerit-jerit meneriakkan nama cowok lain. Ehm."

H: "Aku praktekkan kan biar para pendengar tau!"

M: "Hah… iya deh. Yasudah, ini dia Aqua Timez – Itsumo Issho dan Temo Demo no Namida – JKT48! Selamat mendengarkan!"

**_Boku wa me wo sorasareru no ga iya de_**  
**_Jibun kara me wo sorasu otoko no ko desu_**  
**_Arittake no yuuki de kimi no_**  
**_Chiisana te wo nigirishimeta_**

**_Kimi wa te wo hanasareru no ga kowakute_**  
**_Jibun kara te wo hodoku onna no ko desu_**  
**_Arittake no yuuki de boku no_**  
**_Te wo nigiri kaeshite kureta_**

**_Jouzu ni tsutaerarenai mama_**  
**_Kotoba to kotoba ga surechigau_**  
**_Hagureta te to te wa otagai ni_**  
**_"sayonara" to iu kotoba wo_**  
**_Erande shimatta_**

**_"Itsumo issho" to futari de tonaeta_**  
**_Kaze fuku oka wa bokura ni totte_**  
**_Hakanaku togireru yume no you ni_**  
**_Kioku no naka de_**  
**_Usurete yuku keshiki ni natta_**

**_Ano [SAYONARA] kara toki wa tachi_**  
**_Boku mo nantonaku dakedo otona ni natta_**  
**_Ai nante mada wakaranai kedo_**  
**_Jiyuu to sekinin wo shitta_**

**_Isogashii mainichi no naka de_**  
**_Jibun wo wasurete shimau toki wa_**  
**_Ano oka kara sora wo miageru_**  
**_Sukoshi dake setsunai kimochi wo_**  
**_Mune ni dakishimete_**

**_Boku wa omoidasu ano hi ano toki ni_**  
**_Te wo hanashita no wa boku no hou datta_**  
**_Koukai wo shite mo shikatanai to_**  
**_Kaerou toshita_**  
**_Sono toki kimi ga arawareta_**

**_Maboroshi janai_**  
**_Kimi ga me no mae ni_**  
**_Ano koro to kawaranai egao de_**  
**_Zutto zutto aitakatta_**

**_Nanimo iwazu ni kimi wa hohoende_**  
**_Sono chiisana te de boku no te wo nigiri_**  
**_Surechigai wakareta futari ni dake_**  
**_Wakaru namida wo_**  
**_Hitotsubu dake koboshita_**

**_Amai kotoba mo fukai kuchizuke mo_**  
**_Ima wa nakute ii tada me wo tojite_**  
**_"itsumo issho" to tonaeru dake de_**  
**_Shiawase iro no kaze ga futari wo tsutsumu no desu..._**

**_._**  
**_._**

**_Hujan rintik-rintik yang mulai turun_**  
**_Aku pun menutup layar kisah ini_**  
**_Bagai menurunkan layar warna perak_**  
**_ltulah cinta pertama diriku_**

**_Ku terus menunggu_**  
**_Dijalan yang kedua_**  
**_Ku ingin panggil namun ku tak bisa_**  
**_Saat kulihat ke bawah, bunga ajisai pun menangis_**

**_Walau ku sangat ingin bertemu, walau ku menyukaimu_**  
**_Kau jalan berlalu di depan mataku_**  
**_Walaupun jadi begini aku tetap melihatmu_**  
**_Dari tempat ini_**

**_Walau ku sangat ingin bertemu, walau ku menyukaimu_**  
**_Kau bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahku_**  
**_Walaupun kupakai payung pipiku pun tetap basah_**  
**_Diri ini tak berdaya_**  
**_Temo demo no namida_**

**_Dijalan yang penuh kesedihan ini_**  
**_Aku berjalan, seorang diri_**  
**_Dalam hati ini diriku tersesat_**  
**_Rasa sayang yang tak seorang pun tahu_**

**_Bunga ajisai yang suka akan hujan_**  
**_Memejamkan mata di hari cerah_**  
**_Mendung yang jauh di sana_**  
**_Apakah kau yang memikirkannya?_**

**_Walau sesedih apa pun juga, walaupun tak bisa juga_**  
**_Biarkan aku tetap menjadi gadis_**  
**_Ku tak akan melupakan_**  
**_Jejak langkah kenangan bertemu denganmu_**

**_Walau sesedih apa pun juga, walaupun tak bisa juga_**  
**_Suatu hari ku pasti kan teringat_**  
**_Walaupun harapan aku tidak juga terwujudkan_**  
**_Ku kan terus bersinar_**  
**_Temo demo no koi yo_**

**_Walau ku sangat ingin bertemu, walau ku menyukaimu_**  
**_Kau jalan berlalu di depan mataku_**  
**_Walaupun jadi begini aku tetap melihatmu_**  
**_Dari tempat ini_**

**_Walau ku sangat ingin bertemu, walau ku menyukaimu_**  
**_Kau bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahku_**  
**_Walaupun kupakai payung pipiku pun tetap basah_**  
**_Diri ini tak berdaya_**  
**_Temo demo no namida_**

H: "Saatnya sesi telepon! Untuk yang mau telepon, bisa ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx. Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" jawab, "This is our time!"! Yosh, penelepon pertama. Tokyo Teen Time?"

S: "This is our time! Ini Double S di rumah!"

H: "Woh, Double S! Mau request atau kirim-kirim salam?"

S: "Mau ngegombalin Prince Punch boleh?"

H: "INI DIA! Boleh banget!"

S: "Ehm, Prince Punch?"

M: "I-iya?"

H: "Kaku amat sih, Prince Punch!"

S: "Err, kamu tau ngga. Tadi kan aku ke dokter, terus kata dokter ternyata aku punya penyakit jantung!"

M: "HAH? Kok bisa?!"

S: "Iya, soalnya jantungku selalu berdegup kencang tiap di dekat kamu!"

Tut tut

H: "Cieee yang digombalin!"

M: "Apa sih! *blushing*"

H: "Ahahaha! Malu-malu nih…?"

M: "Udah! Penelepon selanjutnya. Tokyo Teen Time?"

Sa: "This is our time!"

H: "Siapa dimana?"

Sa: "Sakura di Konoha."

H: "Sakura mau request lagu atau kirim-kirim salam? Atau malah mau ngegodain aku?"

Sa: "Hih pede banget! Aku udah punya pacar tau!"

H: "Aku juga udah punya pacar!"

M: "Aku juga!"

H: "Gaada yang nanyain Prince Punch!"

M: "Aku kan hanya sekedar ngasih tau!"

Sa: "Oi oi, aku dikacangin, nih?"

H: "Oh iya, Sakura mau request lagu atau kirim-kirim salam?"

Sa: "Dua-duanya! Mau kirim salam buat Sasuke-kun yang cool, keren, ganteng, tampan… Pokoknya ngga kayak Detective West!"

H: "Enak aja! Gini-gini masih ada yang mau sama aku, tau!"

Sa: "Sama mau request lagu Perfect Two – Auburn ya! Oh iya, lagunya buat Sasuke-kun! Makasih!"

Tut tut

H: "Sabar… sabar…"

M: "Hahaha! Karena waktu kita untuk siaran sudah habis, jadi kita mau pamitan dulu!"

H: "Jangan lupa untuk selalu dengerin Tokyo Teen Time setiap hari jam 19.00-20.00 hanya di Tokyo FM!"

M: "Ini dia Perfect Two – Auburn request dari Sakura sebagai lagu penutup!"

H dan M: "Ciao! Selamat malam, minna! Sampai berjumpa besok!"

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_  
_**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_  
_**You can be the captain**_  
_**And I can be your first mate**_  
_**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

_**You can be the hero**_  
_**And I can be your sidekick**_  
_**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**_  
_**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_  
_**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be**_  
_**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**_  
_**And in time I know that we'll both see**_  
_**That we're all we need**_

_**'Cause you're the apple to my pie**_  
_**You're the straw to my berry**_  
_**You're the smoke to my high**_  
_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**'Cause you're the one for me, for me**_  
_**And I'm the one for you, for you**_  
_**You take the both of us, of us**_  
_**And we're the perfect two**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**Baby me and you**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_

_**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**_  
_**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**_  
_**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**_  
_**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**_

_**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**_  
_**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**_  
_**You can be as cold as the winter weather**_  
_**But I don't care as long as we're together**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be**_  
_**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**_  
_**And in time I know that we'll both see**_  
_**That we're all we need**_  
_**Cause you're the apple to my pie**_  
_**You're the straw to my berry**_  
_**You're the smoke to my high**_  
_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause your the one for me, for me**_  
_**And I'm the one for you, for you**_  
_**You take the both of us, of us**_  
_**And we're the perfect two**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**Baby me and you**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya**_  
_**And you know that I think about ya**_  
_**And you know I can't live without ya**_  
_**I love the way that you smile**_  
_**And maybe in just a while**_  
_**I can see me walk down the isle**_

_**'Cause you're the apple to my pie**_  
_**You're the straw to my berry**_  
_**You're the smoke to my high**_  
_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**'Cause you're the one for me, for me**_  
_**And I'm the one for you, for you**_  
_**You take the both of us, of us**_  
_**And we're the perfect two**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**Baby me and you**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

* * *

Halo! Acan disini! *saweran*

Jadi, Acan lagi seneng banget hari ini! Kenapa? Ada deh! Ngahahaha! *digampar rame-rame*

Dan, mungkin Gombal Gombel Gembel ini adalah tema yang paling gampang Acan tulis. Bukan, bukan karena Acan jago gombal, tapi gombalannya bisa kita cari dimana-mana atau dibikin sendiri. dari yang 'bener' sampe yang nyeleneh ga nyambung, semua bisa! Dan juga bikin senyum-senyum gaje *senyum gaje seperti patrick yang ketemu princess mindy*

Saatnya balas review untuk yang tidak login:

anisa fiva: saguru itu tipe orang yang penyabar :p *halah* ga tentang cewek juga, kan ada juga tentang cowoknya walaupun dikit ;p kalau shihonya ngga mau, terus gamau siaran, ratingnya turun, bisa-bisa digeplak jodie-sensei mereka :D terima kasih! XD

HaniTan: emang pendek! X( aku bingung kalau penyiarnya cewek-cowok gitu topik yang diomonginnya apa ._. Woh, ide yang bagus! Serius! Boleh kan saya pakai idenya buat di chapter yang bikin otak saya buntu? hehehe

ShinRanXNaruHina: Wahaha doakan saja saya bisa sekolah dengan baik dan benar (?) sudah diputar ya lagunya XD

Dan, sekian bacot dari saya. Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun (?) Indonesia! Merdeka! Mudah-mudahan orang-orangnya jadi orang yang bener, berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa, dan mengharumkan nama Indonesia. Jangan bikin malu Indonesia ya XD

Sang Merah Putih yang perwira, berkibarlah s'lama-lamanya -Berkibarlah Bendera (sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari iklan di tipi *plak*)

Papay minna! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	12. Chapter 12

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: K: Kaito. A: Aoko.)

K dan A: "Selamat malam! Jumpa lagi di acara kesayangan kita, Tokyo Teen Time!"

K: "Saya Kid!"

A: "Dan saya Miss A!"

K: "Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah memilih kami menjadi penyiar untuk hari ini, ya!"

A: "Dan buat kamu yang mau request atau kirim-kirim salam, bisa mention ke (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T atau ke twitter kita, (*)Aokoaoko atau (*)KaitoKid1412 dengan hashtag #TokyoTeenTime!"

K: "Atau tulis status di Facebook kita, Tokyo Teen Time! Mau SMS dan teleponan? Boleh banget! Nomor kita adalah 08138xxxxxxx!"

A: "Yak, tema kita hari ini apa, Kid?"

K: "Gombal aja gimana?"

A: "Gombal mulu! Mau gombalin cewek lain, ya?"

K: "Kalo gombalin Miss A aja boleh?"

A: "Kalo ngga boleh?"

K: "Harus boleh."

A: "Ih, maksa!"

K: "Yah, ngambek. Miss A~"

A: "Paan?!"

K: "Galak amat sih. Tapi, kalau marah cantik deh."

A: "Ih!"

K: "Miss A~"

A: "Apaan?!"

K: "Cantik, deh. Tapi lebih cantik lagi kalau senyum."

A: "Yaudah, aku senyum buat semua pendengar Tokyo Teen Time aja."

K: "Aku?"

A: "Ogah!"

K: "Jahatnya… Sedih, deh."

A: "Ih gausah pegang-pegang rambutku!"

K: "Rambut kamu halus, sih. Enak megangnya."

A: "Jangan pegang! Kalau mau, pegang aja rambut cewek lain sono!"

K: "Kamu kenapa sih? Kok sensitif banget. Lagi dapet tamu, ya?"

A: "Engga kok! Sok tahu, deh!"

K: "Terus kenapa?"

A: "Sakit hati!"

K: "Sakit hati karena siapa?"

A: "Kid!"

K: "Aku?"

A: "Iyalah! Siapa lagi!"

K: "Emang aku kenapa?"

A: "Kerjaannya gombalin cewek lain mulu! Padahal udah punya pacar. Heran!"

K: "Maaf, aku kan juga cuma bercanda sama mereka…"

A: "Serius?"

K: "Serius!"

A: "Yaudah deh. Kita baikan ya!"

K: "Iya! Nah gitu dong, senyum!"

A: "Apaan deh! Oke, tema kita hari ini adalah 'Jomblo Galau? Big NO!'!"

K: "Kita bakal bahas tema tersebut setelah kita baca request dan salam-salam yang masuk! Ada kashinya keiko, _request lagu Ichibyou Goto Ni Love For You – Mai Kuraki. Terimakasih!_"

A: "Ada juga Miss Mou di rumah, _salam buat yang lagi siaran aja deh :p_"

K: "Selanjutnya ada ShinRanXNaruHina, _request lagu Chiisana Tenohira – Aqua Timez buat seseorang. Makasih!_ Cie, siapa tuh!"

A: "Ada juga Sherry di rumah, _salam buat Profesor yang lagi tidur. Profesor, komputernya matiin. Hemat listrik._"

K: "Yang terakhir ada Yukiko, _salam buat para teman-teman anakku saja! Semangat siarannya!_ Terima kasih, Yukiko-basan!"

A: "Yak, langsung saja kita putar lagu request dari kashinya keiko dan ShinRanXNaruHina, Ichibyou Goto Ni Love For You dan Chiisana Tenohira – Aqua Timez. Selamat mendengarkan!"

**_Kaze ni makaseta kokoro no ibasho  
Matsu no ni wa narete ita keredo aimai de  
Mou jikan wo muda ni shinai  
Kanjita mono uso ja nai hazu  
Seiippai kakugo shite  
Ima no jibun ni hoka ni nani ga dekiru ka  
Tashikamete miru subete wo_**

**_Ichibyou goto ni love for you  
"Tabun" nante iranai  
Omoi doori egaku sujigaki no nai sekai wo  
Ichibyou goto ni love for you  
Chansu tsukamu toki koso  
Nokku suru yo ashita e  
Ima kono mune wo tsuyoku karoyaka ni uchidasu_**

**_Hitori shizuka ni nemutte ita no ni  
Yume no naka made datte dete kuru kara  
Yosete wa kaesu kimochi no nami ni  
I can't forget you  
In my heart you're always with me_**

**_Anata no heya de sugite iku yoru ni  
Ikudo to naku yume yabureta kedo ai wa imada  
Koko ni aru yo sugao no mama de  
Deaeta no wa nandomo iu yo  
Dejavu kanjite ita  
Unmei sae mo kaeru anata dakishime  
Ashita mo egao miseru wa_**

**_Ichibyou goto ni love for you  
Mayoi nante iranai  
Omoi doori egaku sujigaki no nai sekai wo  
Ichibyou goto ni love for you  
Chansu tsukamu toki koso  
Nokku suru yo omoi ga  
Ima kono mune wo tsuyoku karoyaka ni uchidasu_**

**_English:_**

**_My heart was blowing in the wind  
I'd gotten used to waiting for a place for it to go, but it was so vague  
I'm not going to waste any more time  
What I felt can't have been a lie  
I'll prepare myself with every fibre of my being  
What else can I do now?  
I'll make sure of everything_**

**_My love for you grows by the second  
I don't need "probably"s  
In this world where no scenarios are written according to plan  
My love for you grows by the second  
When I grab my chance  
That's when I'll knock on tomorrow's door  
Now I'll put my heart out there, strongly and light-heartedly_**

**_I was sleeping quietly on my own  
Yet you still found your way into my dreams  
These ebbing and flowing waves of emotion  
I can't forget you  
In my heart you're always with me_**

**_On the nights that went by in your room  
Countless dreams were broken, but my love  
Is still there, unadorned  
When we met – and I'll say this time and again –  
I felt a sense of déjà vu  
You've changed even my destiny; I'll hold you  
And I'll smile at you again tomorrow_**

**_My love for you grows by the second  
I don't need hesitation  
In this world where no scenarios are written according to plan  
My love for you grows by the second  
When I grab my chance  
That's when love comes knocking  
Now I'll put my heart out there, strongly and light-heartedly_**

**_.  
._**

**_Karada wa boku no kokoro no koto wo boku yori wakatte kureteru  
Kinchou sureba tenohira ni ase ga nijimu  
itsudatta kana  
Okuba wo kami tachidomaraseta hazu no namida ni  
Kanashimi wo kanashimu to iu koto wo osowatta no wa  
Kibou no kotoba wo takusan BAGGU ni tsumekonde tabi ni deta  
Hikikaesu tabi ni kimi wa ukedomete kureta  
itsu no hi mo  
Kotoba wo erabezu tohou ni kureru boku  
Kotoba ni tayorazu dakishimeru kimi  
Kimi no hou ga zutto sabishii omoi wo shite kita no ni_**

**_Shagamikomu senaka wo sasutte kureru  
Itsumo soba ni aru chiisana tenohira  
Donna ni kirei ni kazarareta kotoba yori mo  
Sono nukumori ni tasukerarete kita  
Nani mo kamo umaku iku toki de wa naku  
Nani mo kamo umaku ikanu toki ni koso  
Hito wa taisetsu na sonzai ni kizuku no deshou  
Donna boku mo aishitekureru kimi e  
Arigatou itsu mo soba ni itekurete_**

**_Kusamura ni yokotawatte nagareru kumo wo nagameru to  
Shizuka na kokoro wo torimodosu koto ga dekita  
sukoshi dake  
Kinou yori mo yasashiku nareru kigasuru sono basho de  
Hitori de wa ikite yukenu koto kamishimeteta  
Sore demo haruka kanata yureru kiseki no hana ni miserarete  
Mamorinuku beki nichijyou wo karashite shimau  
motto mukashi  
Seishun wo seishun to mo shirazu kakenukete kara kizuita you ni  
Taisetsu na hito no taisetsusa wo misugoshiteku_**

**_Utsukushii omoi dake jya ikirarezu  
Yakusoku no sora mo yogoshite shimaeta  
Anna ni kirei ni suki tooru sora no shita de  
Sono ao ni "kanarazu" to chikatta no ni  
Hibiwareta risou wo tebanasenu mama  
Ikite kita hibi wo omoikaesu kedo  
Ushiro bakari mitetara asu ga kanashimu kara  
Hito wa mae ni susumu shikanain da yo  
Me no mae ni iru ai subeki hito no tame ni mo_**

**_Me ni mienu kizuato wo sasutte kureru  
Yasashii tenohira ga aru to iu koto  
Sekaijyuu ni hakujyu wo morau koto to yori zutto  
Taisetsu na mono ga soba ni atta_**

**_Isogashiku kurasu hibi ni mayoi komi  
Omoiyari ga muimi ni omoete mo  
Nidoto nakushite kara kizuku koto no nai you ni  
Konna boku wo aishite kureru kimi ni  
"arigatou" no uta wo tsukurimashita_**

**_Kotoba jya tarinai, kitto oitsukenai yo  
Kotoba jya tarinai kedo, kedo  
Arigatou_**

**_English:_**

**_my body understands my heart better than myself  
if I'm nervous sweat would runs down my palm  
at any time, I wonder, in the tears that want me to stop grinding my teeth  
I've been taught the meaning of regretting the sadness  
I've packed hopeful words in many bags while starting a journey  
at the times when I want to turn back, you are the one who stopped me  
on one of these days too, when I couldn't choose the right words  
you who holds someone close without saying anything  
will realize that your way is really lonely_**

**_patting my back when I squat down  
that little palm is always beside me  
More than any beautifully decorated words  
I was saved by that warmth  
There're moments when everything never goes well  
surely at the times when everything goes wrong  
I guess we'll realize the importance of a person's existence  
Thank you for loving me no matter what kind of person I am  
and for being always beside me_**

**_Lying down on the grass  
and gaze at the flowing clouds  
I was able to get back my peaceful heart, just a little  
In that place, it feels more gentle than yesterday  
I reflected how people couldn't live well only by himself  
still in afar I'm enchanted by the swaying flower of miracle  
My regular days that I've strongly protected now have been dried  
on far older days  
I haven't known my adolescence, since I ran through it and realizing that  
I've missed the importance of important person_**

**_We couldn't live with just beautiful hopes  
the promised sky would get contaminated  
In that space under the passing beautiful sky  
I swore the word "certainly" into that blueness  
Day after day, without completing my broken dreams  
I think back over the days I've lived, however  
out of merely looking back and mourning for tomorrow  
people have no choice but to progress forward  
for the sake of the beloved person in front of our eyes_**

**_Touching lightly my invisible scar  
there was your gentle palm  
All the way better than applause from the whole world  
the important thing was beside me_**

**_I've lost my way in living these busy days  
even sympathy have also seemed meaningless  
Since I'll never again lose someone without realizing it  
for you who loved person such as me  
I made this "thank you" song_**

**_words aren't enough, certainly I won't be able to catch up  
words aren't enough, but, but  
thank you_**

A: "Balik lagi sama kita! Nah, saatnya kita bahas tema kita, 'Jomblo Galau? Big NO!'!"

K: "Kamu abis diputusin pacar yang bener-bener kamu sayang banget? Rasanya pasti galau sangat! Nah, kita punya lima tips buat obati hati para jomblo baru!"

A: "Yang pertama, buang jauh-jauh semua rasa negatif, seperti rasa kesepian dan sakit hati."

K: "Tanamkan di diri kita kalau kita berharga dan layak dicintai dan mendapat pasangan yang baik. Lama menjomblo bukan berarti ada yang salah di diri kita, lho."

A: "Dan yang terakhir, tingkatkan rasa percaya diri. PEDE!"

A dan K: "Selamat mencoba!"

A: "Saatnya sesi terakhir kita, telepon!"

K: "Buat yang mau nelepon, bisa ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx. Dan juga, kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" jawab, "This is our time!"!"

A: "Wah, sudah ada penelepon pertama! Tokyo Teen Time?"

Ka: "This is our time!"

A: "Yey! Siapa dimana?"

Ka: "Kazuosa di kamar."

K: "Mau request atau kirim-kirim salam?"

Ka: "Dua-duanya!"

K: "Silahkan!"

Ka: "Aku mau kirim-kirim salam buat dua penyiar yang dimabuk cinta, Miss A dan Kid! Dan aku juga mau request lagu Baby Blue Eyes – A Rocket To The Moon ya!"

Tut tut

A: "Ehm, makasih ya…"

K: "Yak, penelepon selanjutnya! Tokyo Teen Time?"

S: "This is our time! Nona Double S disini~"

K: "Mau ngegodain kita ya?"

S: "Kok tau?"

K: "Taulah! Itu kan kerjaan kamu tiap hari!"

S: "Yah, ketauan. Yaudah deh, buat Miss A dan Kid, lanjutkan perjuangan kalian! Jangan mau kalah romantic sama Miss Mou dan Detective Boy! Mesra-mesraan aja ya disana. Babay~"

Tut tut

K: "Ya, itu tadi adalah penelepon kita yang paling terakhir dan paling rese. Jangan lupa terus dengerin Tokyo Teen Time setiap hari jam 19.00-20.00 hanya di Tokyo FM!"

A: "Sebagai penutup, ini dia lagu Baby Blue Eyes – A Rocket To The Moon!"

K dan A: "Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa!"

**_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
The way she moves, I never doubt her  
When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_**

**_She's a dollar, catch, a winner  
I'm in love and no beginner  
Could ever grasp or understand just what she means_**

**_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes, every moment feels right_**

**_And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you_**

**_I drive her home when she can't stand  
I like to think I'm a better man  
For not letting her do what she's been known to do_**

**_She wears heels and she always falls  
I let her think she's a know it all  
But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right  
My eyes don't believe her but my heart swears by her_**

**_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
(Can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes, every moment feels right_**

**_And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you_**

**_Can't get you out of my mind_**

**_I swear I've been there  
I swear I've done that  
I'll do whatever it takes just to see those_**

**_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
(Can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes, ever moment feels right_**

**_And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with those_**

**_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
(Can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
While closing your eyes, ever moment feels right_**

**_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
The way she moves, I never doubt her  
When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_**

* * *

Haloo!

Gyaaa! Perasaan kok makin ancur, ya? Maaf, minna. Mood nulis saya sedang hilang dan saya sedang memikirkan pr matematika pertama saya yang barusan dikasih. Awal materinya gampang, kayak ngulang pelajaran kelas 9 soal bilangan berpangkat. Tapi PR yang dikasihnya kok... *bunuh diri* *derita anak SMA* Ada yang mau bantuin ngerjain pr saya? :( *maunya* *plak*

Yak, jadi ini adalah chapter untuk kemarin. Saya baru nulis tiga perempatnya taunya wifinya udah dicabut DX Dan saya belum tulis chapter untuk hari ini. Gapapa ya? :(

Dan satu lagi, mood nulis saya sedang naik-turun dan kalau dapat ide, harus nulis dan publish secepatnya. Soalnya kalau jam 9-10 malam, wifi sudah dicabut -_- Jadi, saya ngga bisa perkirain kapan lagi saya akan publish. Maaf! X( Mungkin kalau hari jumat, sabtu dan minggu bisa sih ._.

Yosh, saatnya balas review untuk yang tidak login:

kashinya keiko: sudah diputar, ya XD. FB saya? Saya aja yang ngeadd FB kamu ngga papa? ._. *sok misterius* *digeplak* Nama FBmu apa? Biar saya add :D

HaniTan: Ini KaiAo! Mudah-mudahan suka ya! XD

ShinRanXNaruHina: Iya, jaman sekarang 50,99% cewek lebih agresif *sotoy* dan saya termasuk ke bagian 49,01% ngahahaha :p ini sudah diputar yaa, ceileh~ galau, mas? :p *dihajar*

Sekian curcol dari saya. Papay minna! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	13. Chapter 13

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!"

Sonoko mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gembira. Kini, mereka sedang berada di depan Gereja Beika. Aura bahagia terasa dimana-mana. Bagian depan halaman gereja penuh bunga-bunga putih. Di dekat gereja, terparkir satu mobil putih yang berhias bunga-bunga dan pita di depannya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari bahagia Shiratori dan Kobayashi yang akan melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke tahap yang paling suci dan sakral, pernikahan.

"Yo, Shinichi-niichan!" Seorang bocah bertubuh gendut menyapa Shinichi. Di belakangnya ada anak laki-laki berwajah bintik-bintik, seorang gadis kecil manis berbando, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun paruh baya berkumis dan seorang bocah berkacamata.

Shinichi menoleh dan tersenyum gembira. "Oh, Genta!"

"Shinichi-nii, disini ada makanan tidak? Aku lapar," keluh Genta. Shinichi tertawa seraya mengacak rambut Genta. "Hahaha! Disini tidak ada!"

"Genta, aku bawa cokelat! Mau?" tawar Kazuha yang disambut dengan anggukan semangat dari Genta. "Buat Conan, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko juga ada kok. Nih!"

Profesor Agasa melihat anak-anak yang sudah dianggapnya cucu sendiri sedang berebutan cokelat dari Kazuha itu tersenyum senang. Setelah itu, dia melihat kearah Shinichi dan kawan-kawan.

"Kalian tidak masuk?"

"Oh iya! Kita masuk duluan ya, Profesor!" ujar Heiji.

Ketika masuk, mereka langsung menghampiri ruang khusus pengantin. Di jalan menuju ruang khusus pengantin, terlihat Shiratori yang sedang berjalan dengan riang gembira sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Inspektur Shiratori!"

Shiratori menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat para remaja itu menghampirinya. "Oh, kukira kalian tidak datang!"

"Tentu saja kami datang!" ujar Ran dengan semangat.

"Aku masih ingat caramu melamar Bu Kobayashi. Kyaaa! Romantis sekali!" kata Sonoko.

"Ah, itu. Ketika sedang mendengarkan siaran radio Tokyo FM, aku jadi mendapat inspirasi. Lagipula, aku merasa hubunganku dan Kobayashi sudah cukup matang untuk dilanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan," jelas Shiratori. "Oh iya, kalian mau melihat Kobayashi? Dia ada di ruangan di dekat pilar dengan bunga biru itu," lanjut Shiratori sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Terima kasih, Inspektur Shiratori!" koor mereka.

"Oh iya, kalian lihat Takagi?" tanya Shiratori.

"Takagi?"

"Iya, Wataru Takagi. Yang siaran di Tokyo FM juga. Dia siaran bersama Sato Miwako."

"Eh?! Bagaimana Inspektur bisa kenal dengan Takagi?" tanya Sonoko dengan heboh.

"Lho, memangnya kalian tidak tahu? Dulu kan Takagi bekerja di Kepolisian Pusat. Tapi, entah kenapa dia keluar dari Kepolisian Pusat dan banting setir menjadi penyiar radio. Sebenarnya, kami kecewa atas keluarnya dia dari Kepolisian Pusat. Dia seorang detektif polisi yang lumayan handal. Setahuku dia sudah berjasa menangkap banyak buronan," ujar Shiratori.

Semua terkejut mendengar informasi itu. Seorang Takagi yang terlihat kikuk itu adalah seorang detektif polisi yang berhasil menangkap banyak buronan? Keren sekali!

"Jadi, kalian lihat Takagi?" tanya Shiratori kembali.

"Tadi kulihat dia sedang berbincang bersama seorang laki-laki bertubuh agak gendut yang datang bersama pacarnya. Rambut pacarnya diikat dua dan memakai gaun biru tua selutut," ujar Ran. Keningnya berkerut, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Setelah Shiratori pergi, mereka segera menuju ke ruangan rias Kobayashi. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendengar suara, "Masuk!" dari dalam, mereka membuka pintu itu dan kagum melihat Kobayashi.

Kobayashi yang ber_make up_ tipis tapi tetap cantik itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan berbahan sifon lembut dengan ekor gaun sepanjang kurang lebih 50cm. Bentuknya pas badan di bagian dada sampai pinggang dan mengembang dengan anggun di bagian bawahnya. Bagian atas gaun itu dibalut dengan kain _lace_ putih dan polos di bagian bawahnya. Ia memakai sarung tangan _lace_ sesiku dan kerudung putih transparan.

Sederhana, tetapi sangat cocok dipakai oleh Kobayashi.

"Wah, Sensei cantik sekali!"

Ayumi yang entah datang sejak kapan menghampiri Kobayashi yang bersemu malu. "A-ah. Terima kasih, Ayumi," ujar ibu guru berperawakan mirip Miwako itu malu-malu.

"Kobayashi-sensei, Anda cantik sekali!" ujar Ran terkagum-kagum. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sensei memakai _contact lens_?"

"Iya. Aku dipaksa oleh ibuku tadi. Katanya, percuma saja aku memakai _make up_ jika dihalangi kacamata itu," Kobayashi menunjuk kacamatanya yang terletak di meja rias. "Aku tidak suka memakai _contact lens_. Untuk memakainya saja aku harus mencolok mataku," keluhnya.

"Itu karena Sensei belum terbiasa," hibur Sonoko.

"Gaun Sensei bagus sekali," puji Shiho.

"Te-terima kasih, Shiho," ujar Kobayashi malu-malu. "Asal kau tahu, sebelumnya Shiratori menyuruhku memakai gaun ini," Kobayashi mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna neon mencolok mata yang berbentuk segitiga di bagian dadanya dan berbentuk seperti sebuah kotak yang kaku di bagian bawahnya. Kemudian dia juga menunjukkan gaun berwarna ungu gelap yang mengetat di bagian dada sampai pinggul dan bagian bawahnya terlihat lingkaran-lingkaran kawat yang tertutupi kain yang sedikit transparan.

"Gaun yang kedua terlihat seperti kandang ayam. Bukan. Tudung saji," komentar Shiho.

"Err, gaun-gaun itu mungkin terlalu… futuristik," komentar Sonoko yang _sweatdrop_ melihat foto gaun-gaun itu.

"Benar! Lalu, aku meminta Shiratori untuk mencari perancang gaun yang biasa saja. Dan ketika desainer itu membuat gambar sebuah gaun, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada gaun itu. Dan inilah gaun yang kalian lihat itu!" ujar Kobayashi sambil memutar-mutar pelan badannya.

"Ehm, ano, aku mau ke depan dulu, kalian mau ikut?" tanya Saguru. Dia mulai tidak nyaman dengan perbincangan ala wanita itu.

"Ah, tidak usah! Kami ingin disini dengan Kobayashi-sensei!" ujar Ran dan disambut dengan anggukan dari para wanita yang lain.

"Memangnya acaranya jam berapa?" tanya Makoto. Kobayashi melirik jam. "Sekitar 30 menit lagi."

Shinichi, Makoto, Heiji, Kaito, Saguru, Shuichi dan Subaru hanya ber-oh-ria dan berbalik menuju pintu.

.

.

"Shiho, aku sangat gugup!" Kobayashi memegang telapak tangan Shiho dengan sangat kencang. Shiho mengaduh pelan saking kencangnya genggaman Kobayashi. Ayah Kobayashi sudah datang untuk mendampingi Kobayashi ke altar.

"Ayolah Kobayashi. Kasihan Shiratori, dia sudah menunggumu," bujuk ayahnya.

"Aku sangat gugup, Tou-san!" ujar Kobayashi panik.

"Ayolah, Bu Kobayashi! Muridmu bisa kecewa kalau melihat senseinya seperti ini!" Kazuha ikut turun tangan menangani Kobayashi. Tangannya menarik-narik lengan Kobayashi yang terbalut sarung tangan.

"Apa kata Shiratori kalau calon istrinya begini? Apa kau tidak tahu berapa banyak uang yang dikeluarkannya untuk merancang pernikahan ini? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Shiratori kalau melihat kau seperti itu? Bisa-bisa dia menyangka kalau kau hanya meng-iya-kan begitu saja lamarannya untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Asal kau tahu saja, pasti dia juga gugup di depan pendeta," serang Shiho bertubi-tubi dengan nada dingin.

Hati Kobayashi tertusuk. Benar juga. Untuk apa dia merengek-rengek tidak jelas seperti tadi dengan alasan sepele.

Akhirnya, Kobayashi menghirup nafas lewat hidung dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut berulang kali untuk menenangkannya. "Baiklah. Ayolah, Tou-san."

Kobayashi menggandeng tangan ayahnya dan melangkah kearah altar. Ran, Shiho, Kazuha, Aoko dan Sonoko langsung melesat pergi kearah kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh Profesor Agasa. Di depan mereka, ada Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta yang sedang berbincang dengan heboh.

"Kobayashi-sensei tadi cantik sekali, lho! Jika sudah besar, aku ingin mengenakan gaun seperti Kobayashi-sensei!"

"Hah… memangnya Kobayashi-sensei secantik apa, sih?"

"Pokoknya sangat cantik!"

"Ssstt! Anak-anak, diam!" Profesor Agasa mencoba menenangkan anak-anak kelas 1 SD itu.

Kriiieett. Deng! Deng! Deng!

Pintu gereja terbuka seiring dengan berbunyinya lonceng gereja. Lagu pernikahan pun mulai terdengar. Terlihat Kobayashi yang sedang membawa sebuket bunga mawar berjalan dengan anggun bersama ayahnya. Semua berbisik mengenai betapa cantiknya Kobayashi dan beruntungnya Shiratori bisa mendapatkan Kobayashi.

"Tuh kan, benar apa kataku! Kobayashi-sensei sangat cantik!" bisik Ayumi dengan semangat. Genta, Conan dan Mitsuhiko mengangguk-angguk setuju. Dalam hati, mereka kagum melihat Kobayashi yang sangat berbeda dengan yang di sekolah.

Kobayashi melihat Shiratori yang sudah berada di altar tersenyum melihat Kobayashi. Seketika, guru manis ini merasa sangat gugup melihat senyum Shiratori. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada buket bunga yang dibawanya. Jika di depannya ada lubang, dengan senang hati dia akan melompat ke dalamnya.

Kobayashi berdiri di samping Shiratori. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Shiratori, perutku terasa mulas. Aku merasa semua orang sedang memperhatikanku. Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berhadapan dimuka umum sebanyak ini," bisiknya. Shiratori hanya tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, justru disitulah tantangannya!" balas Shiratori seraya mengedipkan sebelah tangannya. Saat ini, dia memakai tuxedo putih, dasi putih, sepatu pantofel putih, dan sebuah bunga tersemat di tuxedonya.

"Ehm. Baiklah. Bisa kita mulai, Ninzaburo Shiratori, Sumiko Kobayashi?" ucap sang pendeta. Shiratori dan Kobayashi mengangguk.

"Ninzaburo Shiratori, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sumiko Kobayashi menjadi istrimu, baik disaat susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat, miskin maupun kaya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia," ujar Shiratori mantap.

"Dan kau, Sumiko Kobayashi, apakah kau bersedia menerima Ninzaburo Shiratori menjadi suamimu, baik disaat susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat, miskin maupun kaya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"A-aku… Aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini, kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Shiratori, kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Shiratori membuka kerudung Kobayashi dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Aoko, Ran, Sonoko dan Kazuha menutup mata Conan, Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi dan melihat pasangan baru itu dengan pandangan kagum.

"Eeeh! Kenapa mataku ditutup, Sonoko-nee?" protes Mitsuhiko.

"Kalian masih belum cukup umur untuk melihat adegan ini," jawab Sonoko.

Cup.

Bibir Shiratori dan Kobayashi saling menempel selama beberapa detik. Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan dengan meriah diiringi suara anak kecil yang bersungut-sungut karena tidak melihat adegan-yang-ditunggu itu.

Setibanya Kobayashi dan Shiratori diluar, terlihat para gadis menunggu saat yang paling menentukan masa depan mereka. Yap, saat sang pengantin wanita akan melempar buket bunganya ke belakang. Mitosnya, orang yang mendapatkan buket bunga itu akan segera dilamar atau segera bertemu jodohnya.

Iya. Hanya mitos. Tapi banyak yang percaya.

Diantara para gadis itu, ada Ran, Aoko, Sonoko, Kazuha dan Shiho —yang diseret Sonoko untuk bergabung— yang menunggu momen menegangkan itu.

"Hah, kenapa para wanita itu harus repot-repot begitu sih? Iya kan?" tanya Heiji yang meminta persetujuan teman-temannya. Subaru, Shinichi, Makoto, Shuichi dan Kaito mengangguk setuju.

Eh? Tunggu. Hanya Subaru, Shinichi, Makoto, Shuichi dan Kaito?

"Teman-teman, Saguru dimana?" tanya Heiji.

"Tuh," Shuichi menunjuk acuh dengan dagunya. Semua mengikuti arah dagu Shuichi.

Di antara para wanita yang berdiri dengan heboh, terlihat satu sosok pirang berambut pendek dan memakai tuxedo. Kalian benar. Itu adalah Saguru yang sedang menunggu buket bunga dengan muka berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil menunggu orang tuanya yang sedang membelikan balon untuknya di abang-abang tukang balon.

"Menyedihkan," ujar mereka kompak.

"Apakah tidak ada wanita yang mau mendekatinya sampai dia nekat begitu?" tukas Kaito.

"Kau buta? Di sekelilingnya itu kan wanita," ujar Heiji dengan polos. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit, tanda tidak mengerti.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Kaito melihat kepolosan Heiji. "Maksudku bukan begitu!"

Kobayashi mulai berdiri membelakangi para gadis —pengecualian untuk Saguru— yang sudah berteriak dengan heboh.

"Siap ya! Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

Buket bunga itu melayang. Semua yang ada disitu sudah rusuh. Dan buket bunga itu melayang kearah Saguru.

"Kami-sama! Aku akan bertemu jodohku! Wooohooo!" teriaknya.

Tapi, sayangnya, sebelum tangannya sempat menggenggam buket bunga itu, sebuah tangan terlebih dahulu menangkapnya. Saguru memasang tampang kecewa berat.

"Heboh sekali, sih," keluh orang yang menangkap buket bunga itu. "Ini saja direbutkan. Lebih baik ini untuk pajangan di rumah!" lanjutnya dengan ceria.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang menepuk pundak orang itu. "Err, Miwako?"

"Ya? Ada apa, Yumi?"

"Selamat ya!"

"Eh, ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau akan segera menikah! Undang aku ya!"

"Hee? Bagaimana bisa?"

Yumi mencubit kedua pipi Miwako dengan gemas. "Masa kau tidak tahu? Mitosnya, jika ada yang menangkap buket bunga yang dilemparkan pengantin wanita, maka wanita itu akan segera bertemu jodohnya. Atau yang lebih membahagiakannya lagi, mereka akan menikah!"

"Ma-masa, sih?" ujar Miwako tergagap. Pipinya memerah, antara karena dicubit Yumi dan memikirkan bahwa dia akan segera dilamar oleh "seseorang".

"Aaah! Pipimu memerah! Hayo, pasti kau memikirkan seseorang, kan?" goda Yumi. Miwako menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Ini karena dicubit olehmu, tahu!" elaknya.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku, Mi-wa-ko. Kita sahabat, kan? Mari kita pergi ke rumahmu dan bercerita disana!"

Yumi menyeret Miwako yang masih meronta-ronta. Semua yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Saguru melangkahkan kakinya kearah teman-temannya dengan gontai. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas berat. Mukanya terlihat seakan dia baru saja kalah lotere berhadiah 1 miliar.

"Sudahlah, teman. Mungkin kau belum bisa bertemu jodohmu," hibur Heiji seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Saguru.

"Tapi, asal kalian tahu, aku sudah menjomblo dari aku masih lahir! Selain itu, tidak ada gadis yang mendekatiku atau memberi sinyal kalau dia suka padaku! Betapa kejamnya takdirku!" ujarnya setengah menjerit.

Semua menatap Saguru dengan pandangan iba, kasihan, dan mau tertawa.

"Ah! Atau mungkin saja, kau bisa dekat dengan Shiho! Dia kan jomblo, sama sepertimu!" usul Aoko.

Shiho dan Saguru menatap Aoko dengan pandangan _horror_. Mereka saling melirik dan bergidik.

"Apa?! Dengan wanita dingin yang _freak_ dengan hal-hal aneh seperti dia?"

"Dengan pria yang suka mengajakku mengobrol tentang hal-hal berbau gay saat ON AIR?!"

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Saguru dan Shiho kompak.

Mereka saling menatap. Jika ini komik, maka ada aliran listrik kecil saat mata mereka beradu dengan tajam.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang kompak! Jadian saja!" teriak Heiji.

"Iya! Jadian! Jadian!"

"TIDAK MAUUU!"

* * *

Acan disini! Akhirnya publish chap baru juga :')

Astaga, Acan bikin ini hari Jumat dan baru selesai ditulis hari Rabu -_-

Jujur, Acan selalu bingung kapan mau nerusin fic ini. Dan Acan masih belum mau menamatkan fic ini. Salahkan pelajaran yang membuatku mau nangis ini! T_T *bakar ban*

Dan Acan mau menumpahkan kekesalan Acan gapapa kan ya? Satu paragraf doang kok :p Kalau ngga mau baca di skip aja :p

Intinya, Acan sedikit kecewa dengan kurikulum 2013 ini. Mungkin para readers yang baca bakal nanya "Mang nape Can?!" Karena, di kurikulum 2013 ini siswa yang dituntut aktif. Okelah, gapapa. Masalahnya, kalau misalnya kita cuma diterangin pelajaran 'apa adanya', gimana caranya siswa mau ngerti, kan? Apalagi kalau misalnya baru diterangin sedikit, taunya prnya bejibun *curhat* dan saya masih ngga ngerti matematika! Kenapa logaritma harus diajarin? Apakah itu berguna untuk para siswa yang mau mengambil jurusan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu? Apa itu berguna bagi masa depan bangsa dan negara? *halah* dan satu lagi, kenapa sosiologi, sejarah dan geografi harus ada di mata pelajaran anak IPA? Menurut pemikiran (sesat) Acan, artinya, para siswa harus mencari saat yang tepat buat tidur di kelas :p *dilempar fosil*

FYI, Acan ngetik bacot area ini sambil bikin pr Bahasa Inggris dan Geografi -_-

Yak, itu dia curahan hati Acan yang paling dalam *plak* dan ini saatnya buat balas review bagi yang tidak login.

anisa fiva: aaak kita sehati :( *bekepin mulut guru matematika pakai kloroform* *murid durhaka, jangan ditiru* makasiih :'D

Guest: Terima kasih! Jangan bosan baca fic ini ya X)

Syifa Chan dan Mouri Syifa: Terima kasih! XD Lagunya akan kuputar di chap depan, tunggu saja ya :D *digeplak*

ShinRanXNaruHina: Yah, padahal tadi awalnya niatku mau jadiin dirimu guru lesku, tapi kalau kata Bondan, ya sudahlah... :p aku masih belom tau mau undang siapa dan ngomongin apa di fic ini -_- ada usul? XD btw, idenya bagus juga tuh, tiap yang mau request lagu bisa kirim ongkos putar lagunya ke rekening yang tertera dibawah ini ya! *nunjuk lantai* hohoho, lagunya akan kuputar di chap depan, tunggu aja X)

Kashinya Keiko: sudah aku add ya fbnya XD asiiik, terus dukung KaiAo mucul di chap berikutnya! (?)

hany uchiha: saguru dan shiho sudah siaran. Dan disini juga ada SaguShiho! XD

Yak, sekian curhatan dan sedikit bacot dari saya. Jika ada salah mohon dimaafkan (?) *lho kok kayak pidato* Papay minna! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	14. Chapter 14

Tokyo Teen Time

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, bahasa semi baku dan lainnya. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

19.00

(Keterangan: K: Kaito. A: Aoko.)

K: "Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan Kid disini!"

A: "Dan Miss A! Tentu saja di acara…"

K dan A: "TOKYO TEEN TIME!"

K: "Tentu saja cuma di Tokyo FM!"

A: "Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, bukannya ini harusnya acara Gombal Gombel Gembel? Iya kan?"

K: "Buat kalian yang bertanya kayak gitu, jawabannya adalah Prince Punch sedang ada pertandingan kejuaraan di Osaka, sedangkan Detective West sedang sakit. Gws, Detective West! And good luck, Prince Punch!"

A: "Dan, buat kamu yang mau kirim-kirim salam atau request lagu, bisa mention kita di (*)TokyoTeenTime_3T atau ke twitter kita, (*)Aokoaoko dan (*)KaitoKid1412!"

K: "Kamu ngga punya twitter? Tenang! Kalian bisa tulis status di Facebook kita, Tokyo Teen Time atau sms kita di nomor 08138*******! Ehm. Miss A~"

A: "Iya~"

K: "Ada yang baru nih~"

A: "Apa~"

K: "Emm, cium aku dulu ya?"

A: "OGAH!"

Buakk!

K: "Aduh! Pipi aku kan maunya dipukul pake bibir kamu, bukan pake tangan kamu!"

A: "Suka-suka! Weekk!"

K: "Miss A jahat! Hmph!"

A: "Ih, Kid ambekan! Mana pipinya digembungin gitu lagi. Wahahahahaha!"

K: "Kejamnya dirimu padaku, oh Miss A… Hiks hiks…"

A: "Kid, aku boleh minta tolong?"

K: "Apa? Selagi aku bisa, aku akan melakukan seeee…muanya untukmu, Hime. Buat Miss A apa sih yang enggak."

A: "Huek."

K: "Jadi, Miss A mau aku ngapain?"

A: "Aku mau kamu nggak lebay, bisa?"

K: "Bisa dong!"

A: "Bagus. Yaudah, tadi katanya mau ngasih tau sesuatu yang baru ke pendengar Tokyo Teen Time?"

K: "Kita kedatangan bintang tamu!"

A: "Wah, keren! Siapa? Siapa?"

K: "Seorang aktris cantik dari Amerika!"

A: "Wow! Bukan stasiun TV 'lalala yeyeye' aja yang bisa undang artis luar negeri buat tampil di acara mereka, Tokyo Teen Time juga bisa!"

K: "Yup! Dan dia adalah… Vermouth!"

A: "Kalian boleh tanya apapun ke Vermouth. Buat yang mau nanya, silahkan kirim pertanyaan kalian dengan format seperti yang akan disebutkan sama Kid!"

K: "Kirim pertanyaan kalian ke Vermouth dengan format nama, pertanyaan, dan hashtag #KamiBertanyaVermouthMenjawab!"

A: "Tapi, sesi acaranya akan berlangsung setelah kita baca request dari para pendengar kita! Kid, silahkan!"

K: "Ladies first."

A: "Aku maunya kamu duluan!"

K: "Ti. Dak. Ladies first, please."

A: "Gamao! Maunya kamu duluan aja!"

K: "Hah… baiklah. Sebagai seorang gentleman, aku mengalah."

A: "Kalau gitu, kenapa nggak dari tadi aja, sih?"

K: "Karena aku ingin melihat bagaimana bentuk seorang bidadari yang sedang marah."

A: "Gombal! Yaudah, cepetan!"

K: "Oke. Yang pertama, baca Qur'an dan maknanya. Yang kedua, sholat malam dirikanlah. Yang ketiga, berkumpullah dengan orang sholeh~"

A: "*sweatdrop* GAUSAH NYANYI! CEPETAANNN!"

K: "I..iya… *sweatdrop campur jawdrop* Yang pertama ada Detective Boy, _salam buat yang lagi bermesraan di Tokyo Teen Time aja deh. Inga' inga', ini on air loh!_"

A: "Enak aja bermesraan! Yang kedua, ada Double S, _Nona Double S tidak pernah absen untuk menggoda semua orang! Jadi, aku cuma mau bilang, selamat pacaran dan mesra-mesraan! Hohohoho!_"

K: "Kami-sama, kenapa semua temanku begini… Miris…"

A: "Selanjutnya ada Mouri Syifa, _aku mau request lagu Good Time – Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen ya!_ Thank God, akhirnya!"

K: "Selanjutnya ada Akasuna no Acan Cashmere, _mau curhat dong!_ Ini bukan acara Mamah Dedeh!"

A: "Yang terakhir ada Popuri di Poultry Farm Mineral Town, _aku mau kirim-kirim salam buat Kai yang entah ada dimana. Sama request lagu Firasat – Marcell. Kai, cepat pulang ke Mineral Town!_ Asiikk… Buat Kai, cepat pulang! Popuri merindukanmu!"

K: "Baiklah, kalau gitu mari kita putar lagu requestnya Mouri Syifa, Good Time – Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen dan lagu request dari Popuri, Firasat – Marcell. Enjoy!"

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_**

**_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time._**

**_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time!_**

**_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._**

**_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_**

**_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time._**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._**

**_Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_**

**_Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then_**

**_It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._**

**_.  
._**

**_Kemarin kulihat awan membentuk wajahmu  
Desau angin meniupkan namamu  
Tubuhku terpaku_**

**_Semalam bulan sabit melengkungkan senyummu  
Tabur bintang serupa kilau auramu  
Aku pun sadari, ku segera berlari_**

**_Reff:  
Cepat pulang  
Cepat kembali, jangan pergi lagi  
Firasatku ingin kau tuk cepat pulang  
Cepat kembali, jangan pergi lagi_**

**_Alirnya bagai sungai yang mendamba samudera  
Ku tahu pasti kemanakan ku bermuara  
Semoga ada waktu, sayangku_**

**_Ku percaya alam pun berbahasa  
Ada makna di balik semua pertanda  
Firasat ini rasa rindukah atau kah hanya baying  
Aku tak peduli, ku terus berlari_**

**_Back to Reff_**

**_Dan lihatlah sayang  
Hujan terus membasahi seolah turun air mata_**

**_Back to Reff_**

**_Akupun sadari engkaulah firasat hati_**

K: "Pasti kalian sudah tidak sabar menunggu bintang tamu kita kali ini! Langsung saja. Ini dia, Vermouth!"

V: "Hello, everybody!"

A: "Hello, Vermouth!"

V: "Senang bisa menjadi bintang tamu di acara Tokyo Teen Time."

A: "Kami juga turut senang karena Vermouth bersedia datang kesini untuk kita wawancarai! Sudah siap menjawab banyak pertanyaan dari para pendengar setia Tokyo Teen Time?"

V: "Sure. Why not?"

K: "Oke! Mari kita mulai sesi wawancaranya! Dengar-dengar, Vermouth sudah jarang menunjukkan diri di hadapan umum. Boleh tahu alasannya?"

V: "Yeah, jadi aku mencoba untuk vakum sebentar dari dunia keartisan untuk beristirahat sejenak."

A: "Jadi, selama vakum dari dunia keartisan, kegiatan apa saja yang Anda lakukan?"

V: "Semua yang ingin kulakukan akan kulakukan."

K: "Tanpa ketahuan para reporter dan paparazzi?"

V: "Yes. Aku suka menyamar menjadi seseorang, entah itu terkenal atau tidak. Para wartawan —terutama paparazzi— tidak akan mengenaliku. Dan cara itu pula yang kupraktekkan untuk pergi ke sini. And, tadaa! Here I am."

A: "Wow! Bakat menyamar itu Anda lakukan secara otodidak?"

V: "Tidak. Aku belajar dari salah seorang pesulap terkenal di Jepang bersama sahabat karibku, Kudo Yukiko. Sepertinya, kalian mengenal baik pesulap dan sahabatku itu. Terutama kau, Kid."

K: "Hee? Benarkah?"

V: "Yup!"

A: "Oke, pertanyaan berikutnya! Kabar burung mengatakan kalau Anda adalah Sharon Vineyard yang mengecil karena suatu obat terlarang. Apakah itu benar?"

V: "Hmph. Itu rahasia."

A: "Eh?"

V: "A secret makes woman woman. I can't tell you. Sorry."

A: "Ahahaha, tidak apa. Benar-benar wanita yang misterius! Jadi, kapan rencana Anda kembali ke dunia keartisan?"

V: "I don't know. Aku masih menikmati masa-masa liburanku ini."

K: "Kudengar, Anda sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pimpinan salah satu organisasi besar. Benarkah?"

V: "No. Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun."

A: "Vermouth, apa keahlian Anda selain menyamar?"

V: "Hmm… Mungkin menggunakan pistol, mengendarakan Harley Davidson, meracik cocktail, dan masih banyak lagi."

K: "Kapan Anda mengawali karir Anda sebagai artis?"

V: "Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak ingat. Untuk apa aku mengingat hal tidak penting seperti itu."

A: "Ehm. Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Mengapa Anda menyebut nama Anda sendiri sebagai Vermouth?"

V: "Aku menyebut Vermouth untuk kalangan tertentu saja. Jika di depan banyak orang, tentu saja aku menyebut namaku sendiri, Chris Vineyard. Selain itu, aku juga suka minuman keras bernama Vermouth."

A: "Tadi Anda menyebut kalau Anda kenal dekat dengan Kudo Yukiko. Berarti, Anda kenal Kudo Shinichi dan Kudo Conan?"

V: "Cool guy dan cool kid? Tentu saja kenal."

K: "Pertanyaan terakhir! Bagaimana menurut Anda tentang acara kami, Tokyo Teen Time?"

V: "Hmm… Tokyo Teen Time. Acara yang dibuat untuk mendapatkan nilai tugas akhir bagi beberapa siswa terpilih di Teitan Broadcasting School. Menurutku, acara ini sangat bagus. Acara yang membuat rating radio nomor 1 di Jepang, Tokyo FM, naik secara drastis. Pertahankan kualitas acara ini, ya."

K: "Uwaaah! Terima kasih! Umm… omong-omong, Vermouth pasti jago memanah, ya?"

V: "Ya, bisa. Tapi tidak sejago menembak. Kenapa?"

K: "Soalnya, panah cintamu sudah menancap di hatiku~"

A: "EHEM!"

K: "Eh, ada Miss A… Hehehehe…"

A: "Dasar maling gak becus! Maling gembel! Cassanova abal! Jelek! Baka! Mati aja lo!"

K: "Eh… tung—"

A: "APA?!"

K: "Miss A, jangan marah dong. Keep smile~ jejejejeng jejejejejengg~"

A: "BERISIK! Lo mau mecahin gendang suara gue?!"

K: "Aku bercanda, kok… *sweatdrop* Miss A, kamu harus dengerin aku dulu."

A: "Apaan lagi sekarang? Katanya janji gamau gombalin cewek lagi. Buktinya? Aku kecewa sama kamu."

K: "Miss A. Yes, I flirt. But, once I'm yours, I'm yours. I'll stay committed to you no matter what. Understand?"

A: "*blushing* gombal! Ya udah, aku maafin. Tapi jangan lakuin lagi. Inget, kalo kamu lakuin lagi, aku ngga bakal segan jorokin kamu ke laut yang penuh ikan lucu dan unyu."

K: "*sweatdrop* eh… jangan dong… Miss A cantik deh~"

V: "Ehm."

A: "Astaga, maafkan kami, Vermouth! Kalau mau marah, silahkan marahin maling gembel ini!"

V: "Nope. Aku tidak akan marah karena hal sepele seperti ini. Hmph, kalian ini pasangan yang lucu, semoga langgeng, ya."

K: "Ahahaha, terima kasih! Dan terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda disini, Vermouth!"

A: "Ehm. Lebih baik kita buka sesi Telephone Ringing! Buat kamu yang mau nelpon kita, silahkan ke nomor 08138xxxxxxx!"

K: "Kalau kita bilang, "Tokyo Teen Time?" kalian harus jawab, "This is our time!"!"

A: "Sudah ada penelepon pertama! Tokyo Teen Time?"

S: "This is our time!"

A: "Yeah! Siapa dimana?"

S: "Double S di rumah!"

K: "Psstt, Miss A, matiin teleponnya!"

S: "Kurang ajar! Seenaknya saja kau, Kid!"

A: "Abaikan saja dia, Double S. Jadi, mau request atau kirim salam?"

S: "Aku cuma mau bilang kalau Kid romantis sekali! Kyaaa! Dan juga aku mau request lagu I'm Yours – Jason Mraz ya. Miss A, ingat. Once I'm yours, I'm yours! Daaah!"

Tut tut

K: "Yak, silahkan penelepon selanjutnya! Tokyo Teen Time?"

Ac: "This is our time!"

K: "Yey! Siapa dimana?"

Ac: "Akasuna no Acan Cashmere yang sedang menangis dibalik senyum dan tawa."

K: "Wess, galau, mbak?"

Ac: "Iya! Gue mau curhat malah lo bilang, "Ini bukan acara Mamah Dedeh!"! Dasar maling gembel!"

K: "Jahatnya! Ya sudah, Acan mau curhat soal apa?"

Ac: "Gue udah ngga mood curhat. Mau request lagu Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie sama A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta. Salam buat pasangan bodoh yang udah putus dan galau gajelas. Makanya, cinta gausah dipaksain. Pasangan bodoh. Dia yang mutusin, dia yang galau. Maaf buat yang tersindir. Thank you and God bless you all!"

Tut tut

A: "Wah, kok kayaknya masalah Acan complicated banget, ya? Sabar, Acan! Lanjut ke penelepon terakhir! Tokyo Teen Time?"

E: "This is our time!"

K: "Cakep! Siapa dimana?"

E: "Eisuke di markas!"

A: "Wah, markas CIA?"

E: "Yup!"

K: "Emang boleh teleponan di markas, ya?"

E: "Ini jam istirahatku!"

A: "Oh begitu. Eisuke mau kirim-kirim salam atau request lagu?"

E: "Aku mau kirim salam ke semua kenalanku yang ada di Jepang. I miss you, Japan!"

K: "Makanya ke Jepang, dong!"

E: "Belom tahu kapan, tapi akan kuusahakan secepatnya! Baiklah, selamat malam!"

Tut tut

K: "Wah, waktu kita sudah mau habis!"

A: "Jangan lupa buat selalu dengarkan Tokyo Teen Time setiap jam 19.00-20.00 hanya di Tokyo FM!"

K: "Sebagai lagu penutup, ini dia I'm Yours – Jason Mraz dan Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie!"

A dan K: "Sampai jumpa dan selamat malam!"

**_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back_**

**_Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some._**

**_But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours._**

**_Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_**

**_So I won't hesitate no more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours._**

**_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear_**

**_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed._**

**_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue._**

**_But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours._**

**_Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours._**

**_Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours._**

**_.  
._**

**_Da Da Da Da_**

**_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_**

**_Chorus:  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_**

**_Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_**

**_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_**

**_Back to chorus_**

**_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_**

**_But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_**

**_Back to chorus_**

**_La Da Da Da Da Da_**

* * *

Halo, minna! Acan balik dari hiatus sementara! Kangen ngga sama Acan? *ditimpuk panci*

Saya ingin menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf saya ke abcalfs. Saya ingin berterimakasih karena abcalfs-san sudah memberi saya sumbangan quote manis buat Kid. Dan permintaan maafnya, maafkan saya karena telat banget uploadnya! *sembah sujud* maafin Acan ya, abcalfs :(

Dan Acan merasa keknya Acan demen banget curhat pas lagi siaran disini -_- maklumi saja ya, minna! :p *diselotip bibirnya*

Mmmmph, mmmpphh mpppphh? Mmmpph mmphh mmmphh mmppphh? (Readers: lo ngomong apaan sih, thor? -_-) *nunjuk-nunjuk mulut yang diselotip*

Puah! Akhirnya! *abaikan*

Jadi, tadi Acan bilang, "minna, gimana ceritanya? Ceritanya makin abal ya?" maaf ya kalau makin abal dan gaje *bungkuk 60 derajat* *bosen 90 derajat terus*

Dan juga, maaf kalau ada kesalahan di fic ini, maklum, ficnya agak teracuhkan :( *bungkuk lagi* *encoknya kambuh*

Dan juga, rencananya Acan mau bikin side storynya Tokyo Teen Time! Gimana? Gimana? :D Ide dan beberapa partnya udah terlintas di kepala, tinggal dikembangkan saja hehe X)

DAN SATU LAGI, INI SANGAT PENTING! Senin Acan UTS nih! X( (Readers: Yah, kirain apaan -_- terus? Penting gitu? Gue harus bilang We O We gitu?) Acan minta doanya saja ya, dan kalau sudah, rencananya Acan akan publish abis UTS. Iya, cuma rencana. Kalau Tuhan berkehendak lain, apa boleh buat :p (Inner: sejak kapan gue berubah alim yak? Abaikan saja.)

Dan saatnya balas review buat yang tidak login:

AlmiraChan: terima kasih, Almira-san! XD

Syifa Chan: terima kasih, Syifa-san! XD

Anisa Fiva: EH INI BENER BANGET. TOS DULU YOK. *tos* *capslock jebol* Aku undang Vermouth! Kalau Yumi sama Chiba, aku ngga tau topiknya apa ._. keselamatan berlalu lintas? XD

hany uchiha: terima kasih, hany-san! XD

Dan kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kalimat akhir Acan. Yap! Benar! Itu adalah... Papay minna! Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


End file.
